


Loki Syndrome

by itspixiesthings



Series: Loki Syndrome [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Brainwashing, Clones, D/s, Dark Loki, Dark!Loki, Dirty Talk, Dom Loki, Dom!Loki, Domination, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Erotica, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femsub, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Kink, Loki Does What He Wants, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Masochism, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Post-Avengers (2012), Punishment, Sadism, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Torture, Smut, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Submission, Subspace, Torture, Training, Villain Wins, Whipping, cattleprod, dub con, play piercing, threesom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 45,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itspixiesthings/pseuds/itspixiesthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne is an agent of SHIELD, aiding the Avengers in their fight against the god of Mischief himself. But when he discovers her and her unique abilities and decides to make her his own, will she be able to hold on to her loyalties? Or will her entire being be consumed by a desire to please her new Master...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by to read! This was my very first fanfic, and it was a wild ride writing it. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> DISCLAIMER:  
> This is a piece of erotic FANTASY. There are things in this story that should NEVER be done without enthusiastic and informed consent. This is NOT meant to be a realistic portrayal of a healthy D/s relationship. It is a kidnapping/Stockholm Syndrome FANTASY, so please read responsibly. Thanks :)

_ _

 

 _T_ _he crowd was in a blind panic, and she was swept along with it. People on all sides of her, rushing, running, and shouting. But in the middle of that chaos, a voice rang out. It was proud, and so sure of itself, and it was raised to be heard. It would brook no argument._  
  
_"Kneel before me!"_  
  
_Mass confusion, nobody took notice. Not untill the stakes were raised. The man from whom the throng was running to escape suddenly multiplied. They were corralled, penned, and suddenly his voice was not only commanding, but harsh._  
  
_"I SAID...KNEEL!"_  
  
_Everyone as one knelt. Fear, confusion, and adrenalin coursed through everyones blood. And she was no exception. She looked at that man, at his face, and her heart sank into her stomach with dread, and she dropped to her knees. But she could not take her eyes off of him. And out of everyone in the crowd, his eyes locked with hers. It made her stomach flutter. He was speaking now, a carefully reheresed speech, addressing everyone, but as he moved through the crowd he was coming closer and closer to her._  
_She only caught bits and pieces of what he was saying, she was too preocuppied watching his face, so beautifully set against the gold headpiece._  
_"It is the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjegation."_  
  
_There, he was in front of her now. He looked down upon her, and she could not help but look up at him, daring to meet his eyes. Suddenly he was speaking to her, not to the whole crowd, but just to her._  
_"You" he spoke, loudly enough to be heard by all and firmly enough that she wouldn't dare think of refusing him whatever he wanted._  
_"You I will make an example of, darling. I will show you and everyone here just how much you need my rule."_  
_He was close enough to her now that she could have reached out and touched him. She could smell the leather, could feel his nearness like electricity. She felt his hand grasp her hair, close to the scalp. His grip was firm, but not punishing or painful. Forceful, but still oddly gentle._  
  
_It made her wet. She trembled in his grasp, unsure what was happening, why her body was responding so, but she felt an ache down between her legs and she found herself letting out a pitiful little sound. Was that.. a moan? He chuckled darkly his approval, and the sound was like silk in her ears. "You will service me like a good little whore, in front of everyone here. And everyone will come to understand, as will you, that I **will** claim your obedience."_  
_His other hand was at his waist, undoing clasps and buckles and good god thats a sexy sound..._

 

* * *

 

She woke with a start. A dream, it was only a dream....  
As her panic subsided, she rolled over with a frustrated groan. Where had **that** come from?  
Stuttgart.... That day had been an interesting one to say the least. She frowned as she tried to shake off the dream.  
Loki... That had been the first time she had ever seen him, though it hadn't gone down... _quite_ like that. She blushed as she recalled how enamoured she had been. Hot shame rushed to her cheeks as she had to admit to herself, at the time she had almost wished something like _that_ had happened...  
No! She shook her head to try to get the picture out of her mind. Loki was the enemy. And she was a dedicated SHIELD agent. It was a dream, and nothing more. She quickly left the bed to go to the shower, trying to give the strange dream no more thought.  
  
As she padded across the room, her thoughts instead turned to a more recent encounter with the god of Mischief. The Avengers had been dealing with him for months now, since his escape from Asgard. It appeared he had wasted no time after being deprived of a Chitauri army to put together a new one. This time with the help of some shady allies they still hadn't been able to identify, he had weapons and soldiers at his command. Machinery and tech which impressed even Tony Stark, though he would never admit it to anyone.  
  
The last battle with the deity had been only yesterday. Not that she was ever fighting with The Avengers, oh no. She wasn't a superhero. Her abilities aided SHIELD in different ways. She had been present at yesterdays battle, but not fighting. A little ways away, in a SHIELD facility, using her rather... _unique_ abilities to bring down Loki's cyberneticly enhanced soldiers. Tech was her specialty: she could manipulate it at a distance, read and send signals in the air without a computer necessary. Who said you had to fight to be useful? Stark himself had been left gaping the day that she had approached SHIELD for a job interview; her resume consisted mostly of a practical demonstration that she could hack even the most secure of networks, in this case Stark Industries.  
  
So when Loki attacked and she was on hand shutting down his weapons from a distance, he had been understandably frustrated.  
She had been watching The Avengers fighting, and trying to help them out as best she could when suddenly the door crashed open. She turned swiftly and found herself face to face with a pissed off Norse god. He was breathing heavily, and his leather was torn in places. She smirked; she knew he had taken a few hits from The Hulk, and that didn't sound like a fun time to her.  
"You are the source of this?" He asked between breaths, his teeth clenched. She watched him carefully. He was dangerous, and she didn't much like her chances of survival if an Avenger didn't sweep in soon.  
"YOU are what is shutting down my machinery and playing havoc with my soldiers?" He repeated. She didn't answer. Every nerve in her body was tense and waiting. He was coming closer to her with slow, purposeful strides. While she was backed up against the SHIELD computers behind her, nowhere to run.  
  
Suddenly he lunged at her and _damn_ , he was fast. She only just managed to leap out of the way, instantly going into a fighting stance. She knew she had no hope against a mad Asgardian but dammit she wasn't going down without a fight. Her arms up defensively, she tried to inch away from him, get her back away from the wall. He was eyeing her like a predator, his own stance equally aggressive, but calmer. Like he had all the time in the world. It drove her crazy with anxiety and impatience. She lunged forward, trying to knock him off balance with a kick. It never landed. He moved out of the way with effortless ease, and for a few moments she was attacking, trying desperately to gain some ground while he glided around her like a dancer.  
And then, she felt it. Her eyes locked with his, never leaving them for a moment, she never considered the possibility.... A kick from behind swept her legs out from under her.  
_Stupid stupid stupid!_ She knew he could create clones, and yet she had been so focused on him that she had completely been taken unawares.  
  
The Loki behind her grasped her hair and yanked her head back. The one in front smiled broadly, a grim chuckle on his lips. He quickly closed the distance between them, and before she could try to move, his hand was over her face, gripping her firmly. A strange heating sensation permeated from his hand for an instant before.... _blinding pain._  
Her vision went blank, like a bright white light had covered her eyes. Everything was pain, so much that it consumed her mind, made her very identity slip from her. She couldn't tell if she screamed or not, as her mind ripped apart.  
  
Then, as quickly as it happened, it was over. Loki was standing over her and she was desperately trying to put herself back together, a splitting headache lingering across her skull leaving her sputtering.  
She grasped her forehead in agony and looked up at him in what she hoped was a glare, but in actuality was probably more a look of utter confusion. "What...what did you _do_ to me?!" She demanded, her breath ragged. He only smirked, tilting his head to the side, the expression on his face nothing short of mocking.  
"Fret not darling. I merely had a little peek inside your mind. A most...." and here he regarded her, with an almost curious pause. " _Enlightening_ peek. The effects will wear off in a few moments."  
He made a dismissive gesture with his hand, as though the topic had already bored him.  
   
Then with a glance towards the door he smiled and bowed slightly, inclining his head towards her in the most condescending show of mock deference. "I will bid you farewell for now... but Ill be seeing you again soon, _Antoinette_." She shuddered at the menacing tone of his voice.  
   
And just like that, he had disappeared. She blinked in confusion, but he had spoken true; her headache was dissipating with every passing second... it seemed he had not actually done her any lasting harm.  
  
"ANNE!" Someone shouted. Others rushed into the room. _About time guys._ SHIELD agents were suddenly all over the place. "Are you alright?! Loki's men are retreating, we can't find him but we heard reports he was last here... did he hurt you?"  
   
_Oh he only did some kind of mind reading thingy on me, which may have compromised all of us..._  
The thought flashed through her head. _A peek into her mind_ , he had said. What did that mean....?  
"No he just... he knocked me out, bit of a headache, but I'm fine now."

　

* * *

 

Loki smiled as he blinked back into the compound that was serving currently as his lair.  
That had gone even better then he could have hoped. He may have lost that battle, but oh, what he had learned.  
He had only been attempting to discover what this rather _talented_ Midgardian possessed of course. And on that front he had been more then satisfied... what a useful ability.  
But he had also discovered a lot more from that peek into her mind. His grin spread until he was laughing openly.  
  
Oh yes, it was much better then he could have hoped.  
He continued to chuckle to himself as he began to weave the spell. It was a simple little spell, and judging by her own minds rather intriguing desires, he wouldn't have to make it overly complicated. A single command needed to be woven into it, and she herself would end up filling in the blanks.  
As he finished, satisfied with his work, he sent it off with a flick of his wrist to find her. Now he could turn his attention to other aspects of his master plan, while the spell would carry out its purpose. The single command, consisting of three little words: _Dream of Loki._


	2. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her encounter with Loki, Anne can't seem to stop dreaming of the god of Mischief.  
> Fate seems to be pulling her back towards him, however, and maybe dreams will soon become reality...

_She struggled against the binds, albiet a little halfheartedly. It was hard to feel afraid, everything around her felt surreal... warm, and fuzzy. Her arms were tied behind her back, and her breath was coming in short gasps. She could feel heat on her cheeks._  
_There were hands from behind her, gripping her firmly by the shoulders and holding her in place. Lips grazed her ear and she shivered violently as she felt the hot breath snake down her neck. Suddenly she was shaking and squirming, the sensation sending shivers up and down her spine. It felt delicious. It felt like torture._  
_"Shhh shhh my dear, be calm." The voice in her ear was playing havoc with her senses. Her head leaned backwards in submission, giving freer access to her neck._  
  
_Then there were hands reaching to her from in front and she looked up sharply. Renewed struggles against the ropes keeping her in place. "Ah ah ah.." Said the voice reprovingly from behind as she looked at the smirking god in front of her. "Be still." His tone was still gentle, but it was also firm and very much in charge._  
  
_Suddenly strong arms were pulling her legs apart and up, exposing her womanhood and oh lord she only just noticed how naked she was, completly vulnerable in the arms of this man, this man who could multiply and make copies of himself..._  
  
_Loki chuckled and moved forward to her exposed breasts. The Loki behind her snaked one hand between her legs, his other hand still holding them firmly open. Her breath caught as lips found a nipple, teasingly nibbling on it while another hand was working agonizingly slow and gentle circles around her clit._  
  
_"Aaahh.." She moaned softly, squirming against the figure who held her in his lap. The lips that had tormented her breasts now moving down lower._  
_"N..no...not there..." She feebly protested, pulling against the ropes. But as she tried to shut her legs, his hands held them open. "What a cute little pussy she has..." Loki murmered. "It would be a shame not to have a taste..." And before she could protest further, his lips were locked on her clit, and she screamed at the sudden stimulation. It felt so good, so good.... no, no it shouldnt feel so good dammit..._  
  
_He laughed at her obvious distress as he nibbled gently on her ear._  
_"How does that feel...? You like it, don't you?" A hand suddenly pinched a nipple hard, causing her to cry out again. "N..no.." She was squirming and panting now, her hips bucking against Lokis mouth. "No?" she heard again. "What about... this?" Suddenly fingers were pressing into her, while his tounge still lapped at her clit and oh god, oh god it was too much. Lips were sucking at her neck, hands firmly stopping her from moving and..._  
_"Cum for me, pet." Murmered the voice at her throat. She couldn't stop it.. couldn't hold it back._  
_Her hips were rocking now, caught in sweet torment between the two men. She gasped as her orgasm tore through her, her whole body shuddering in pleasure and distress...._

　

She woke up panting in her bed, a sticky pool between her legs. Frustrated, she turned to scream into the pillow. Why? Why couldnt she shake these dreams? Loki had seemingly invaded all of her senses, haunting her from a distance and she couldn't get it to stop.  
She sighed as she looked at the clock: 4:30 AM. As she rose from the bed, she wondered just what it was about him. Sure, she was attracted to the guy, but that was hardly uncommon. She could easily admit he was good looking, but so were many men she met and she didnt dream about them for nights on end. Didnt have her sleep disrupted by sheer unbridled _horniness_ just because a man she saw today was _hot_. No, this was... different.

After a long shower she was making her way down the hall to the SHIELD compounds staff lounge. She yawned as she opened the door, looking for a hot pot of coffee. It had been a few days now since the dreams had started; and they always ended in her up obscenly early. She could never get back to sleep again.  
  
As she rubbed her sleep deprived eyes she made her way past the scientist sitting at the table with a book and a cup of coffee. It seemed she wasnt the only one with trouble sleeping. She recognised him of course. Dr. Banner nodded to her as she made her way to the coffee pot.  
"Early morning, or a late night?" She asked conversationally as she poured the dark liquid into a mug. The contrast made her smile; retro My Little Pony artwork filled with the bitter brew.  
  
He looked up over the book and smiled slightly. "One could ask you the same thing."  
He closed the book and watched her as she sat down at the table. "Trouble sleeping lately?"  
She evaded his look for a moment as she settled with the mug drawn close to her, as though it represented life itself.  
"Why do you ask?" She said with a sigh as the rich mixture passed her lips. Strong and black... no sugar nessisary. He cast her a look of concern as he watched her for a moment.  
"Well... people have noticed. You look pretty beat lately."  
She looked at him for a moment. She didn't exactly know the Dr. that well, she didnt work directly with him. But of course they knew each other in passing, and knew the same people. She hadnt realised her little problem had been effecting her work ethic to the extent people would be talking.  
"I...yeah. Trouble sleeping" She said with a sigh. "....Nightmares."  
"Nightmares? Anything specific? If you dont mind my asking I mean."  
"No" She said quickly. "I can never remember the dreams when I wake up. Just.. a lingering feeling of dread. Cant get back to sleep after." _There, that sounded good enough._  
  
"Well," he said with a shrug, as he reached for his book again. "I can perscribe you some sleeping aids if you want. " He took a gulp of coffee. Cream and sugar.  
"Thanks" She said with an appreciative nod. "That would be awesome, actually."

 

* * *

 

The sleeping pills didnt stop the dreams, but they did manage to help her to get back to sleep afterwards.  
The next few days were uneventful. At least, uneventful as far as life working for SHIELD ever could be. 'Uneventful' here meant that there were no global catastrophes for SHIELD or the Avengers to deal with. It was mostly a lot of information gathering and monitoring known frequencies; SHIELD had her on hacking duty. They couldn't yet figure out who was supplying Loki with tech, but there were of course some theories. One Victor Von Doom was high on the list of suspects, but it was yet to be proven.  
  
What they really, _really_ wanted to find, was where he was making his hideout.  
She sighed at her computer screen, sticking her tongue out at it as she leaned back in her chair. She spun around once before leaning forward. "C'mon... tell me your secrets..." She muttered at it. Then her eyes widened. She reached forward to expand an encrypted piece of code. "Oh my... there you are." She smiled as she started flicking through signals _. Jackpot.  
_

 

* * *

  
   
"So you are telling me you have found his hideout?"  
The Director looked at her skeptically. She was presenting the intel she had gathered, the breakthrough they had been looking for.  
"Yes." She looked accross the table to the others present at the meeting. It was always a bit unnerving to see the Avengers themselves gathered like this. If she was honest with herself, she was a bit of a closet fangirl, despite working as closely with them as a SHIELD agent could, really.  
  
She took a breath and called up the images to the holographic screens.  
"It came through on one of the frequencies I've been monitering. A direct signal leading right back... here." The holograph showed an image of a building with the words "Hammer Industries" emblazoned accross the side. Tony Stark almost chocked on his coffee.  
"HAMMER?! Loki's ally is HAMMER?"  
She smirked, and shook her head slightly.  
"Its possible, but its also possible he's setting Hammer up. The signal was very well encrypted, and I had to do a lot of digging. But eventually, it became clear that this wasnt actually the signals source. It was a red herring. He knows we're looking for him after all... this is where it _actually_ originates."  
  
With a flick of her hand the images changed to show a new location. A seemingly abandoned complex in Vancouver, Canada. Everyone looked at it with some curiosity. It didn't appear heavily guarded. "And," she continued, "Although it dosnt look like much, I can tell you right now: Something is blocking signals from leaving the place. I only just managed to catch this one, but something is keeping my ability to get a lock on anything else. I would put my money on magical barrier. In other words? _Bingo_." Everyone looked impressed. Except for Rogers.  
  
"More like in other words: Trap. It sounds way too convieniant to me. He's got some sort of game going, and I don't feel like playing into it."  
  
Fury and the others began to debate the pros and cons of looking into the lead. It wasn't her call anymore, her job had just been to discover and deliver the intel. They would decide what to do with it. She sat down at the table and waited, her mind begining to wander. She couldn't help but think about the dreams she had been having of late. They all felt so real, it was hard to concentrate. As everyone talked around her, all she could think about was the feeling of teeth on her neck, of strong arms holding her down, smirking lips promising to do terrible things to her....  
  
"CATON?"  
"What! Sorry. What was it?"  
Fury looked annoyed... although it was always hard to tell. Annoyed was his default expression. "I said, we need to send a field agent in there to check the place out. Can you get us the codes to get in?" She sighed and shook her head. _If only_. "Unfortunatly no.... the barrier inhibits my ability. I can't read the codes."  
"What if you were inside the barrier?"  
"Well, of course. But I cant say how close the barrier is to the compound."  
"Well then... it looks like you are our newest field agent, Ms. Caton."


	3. Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Anne was sent by SHIELD to infiltrate the hideout of the mad god of Mischief that she’s been dreaming of for days, she didn’t plan on getting caught. But things don't always go according to plan.

Codes.  
Directors Fury's instincts had been correct: The only way to bypass the barrier that was preventing her from reading the facilities codes was to physically get closer to it.  
Which meant that she was the only one who could attempt to infiltrate the building.  
  
Romanoff obviously was the better choice; her or Barton. Heck, SHIELD had plenty of agents who were used to doing field work like this. Anne was used to being the one behind the scenes, not on the front lines.  
"I don't like it" Steve Rogers had said with a nervous glance in her direction. "She's untrained for this sort of mission. And it all feels too conveniant. With all due respect, Sir, I think its a trap."  
  
Fury hadn't budged. He needed to know everything he could about the place. If she had been correct in her theory that this was Loki's current hideout, it was an oppurtunity that couldn't be passed up. And she agreed.  
She sighed as she eased up to the buildings doors, looking this way and that. Her heart thudded in her chest. She wondered... was the reason she had so readily agreed to do this mission because part of her _... really wanted to see Loki again?_

She reached out to tug at the streams of data to find the pieces of information she was looking for. Inside the barrier like this, her ability to see and manipulate data streams which would be invisible to most people was no longer blocked _. Bingo._  
She was breathing a little heavily now as she slipped past the doors. They had required fingerprint identification, but it was childs play to manipulate the program to think it had recieved the correct imprint. She knew from the blueprints exactly where to go to avoid detection. Still, she was shivering with nerves. Part of her was filled with the anxiety of being in enemy territory. Part of her... was remembering the last dream she had had.  
  
_She had been hanging from the ceiling in ropes, tied very securely in place. Her arms tied back behind her, her legs pulled back, secured to her arms. Completly trussed up, gagged to boot. Her lips wide and stretched around the ball as she screamed through it. Painfull lashes came down on her ass, on her sides... painfull, but also... not..._  
Warm and soothing hands carressed where the whip had landed and she shuddered in pure ecstacy, her whole body nothing but pleasure. "Aaahh, there my pet, there. I knew you could take it." His hands caressed her head, running through her hair affectionatly, and my word she craved more of his touch....  
  
She shook herself out of her reverie, knowing full well she had a job to do. This was not the time to let her recent bout of hormones get the better of her.  
She crept down the corridor untill she found what she was looking for. A ventilation shaft, just big enough to squeeze through. Perfect. Keeping an eye on where she was going via holographic maps, she made her way through the compound. It was tedious going for the most part. Her mission was to observe everything she could here, and hopefully find the source of the barrier to dismantle it. If signals could be read from the outside, so much the better. It was highly risky work being inside. Finally the shaft opened to where she knew it would: the computer room. Tech jackpot.  
  
As she dropped down from the shaft, she froze in place.  
_Alarms._  
Suddenly her stomach was doing flip flops. _How the fu-?!_ She had cloaked her presence. Hacked the cameras. Nothing should have picked up her movements. _Nothing._  
Suddenly there were armed guards rushing into the room. Three men, fairly muscular. Oh yeah, they looked like thugs. Cybernetic enhancements all over them. All three with heavy guns aimed directly at her face. Slowly she raised her hands, her face betraying stunned disbelife.

  
They didn't speak a word to her as they roughly grabbed her by the arms. One on each side of her, one behind. She was cracked over the head with some sort of blunt object, hard enough to make her loose her footing, but not hard enough to black out. She screamed aloud at the blow. She wasnt aloud to drop to the floor though, strong arms holding her upright.  
One of them grabbed her head and jerked it up, smirking at her, his breath hot on her face. "You picked the wrong place to be sneaking around in, bitch. "

 

* * *

 

 

She was marched through the compound, down hallways and corridoors, untill they reached what she knew to be the main control room. As the door opened, her heart suddenly leapt up into her throat as she saw who she had known would be there: _Loki._  
He was surrounded by scientists, who he dismissed with a wave of his hand as he turned to face the men and the captive they held between them.  
  
"Thank you for seeing our guest in." He said to them with a curt nod, before his attention turned to her. When it did, she couldnt help but blush. His eyes took her in, the full up and down, and the look on his face seemed.... in a word, _hungry._  
"Welcome, my dear." He said with an amused looking grin. "So glad you decided to accept my... invitation."  
  
Her eyes went wide as she remembered Cap's protests. The anger that suddenly welled up in her prompted a brief struggle against the men holding her. "This was a trap!" She sputtered, her face beet red with embarassment.  
"Yes!" he confirmed with a gleeful smirk. "Indeed it was. " he took a bow with a flurry, and then his eys went back to the lackeys. "Please escort the lady to the guest room." Turning his gaze towards her his smile became apologetic. "Im afraid I do have some business to attend to, but I will be with you as soon as I can."

 

* * *

 

 

The room she was placed in was dim and nondescript.  
It had light grey walls, and no furniture. In the middle of the room, her hands had been bound, and then looped through a ring in the ceiling, forcing her to stand with her hands raised high above her head. Then she had been left.  
  
It wasn't bad at first. She forced herself to stand straight, on high alert. When he came in to interrogate her, she wanted to meet him with courage and pride. So she stood up straight. No nonsence.  
  
That didn't last very long.  
Soon her legs became tired, and she was leaning against the manacles on her wrists. The ache in her feet was momentarily soothed, but it wasnt long untill her arms and wrists were complaining. Before too long she was alternating between standing and just hanging.. she couldnt do either for very long before she had to switch. She didnt know how much time went on like this.... minutes? Hours? She was becoming exhausted just moving between agonies.  
She was almost relieved when she heard the door open behind her.

He found her struggeling between standing and hanging in the chains. Her legs bent and shaking, trying to remain in a neutral in between position that would give both legs and arms a reprive. He smirked, knowing that had he left her a little longer, the strength in her legs would have given out entirely. The strain of staying on her feet was already causing her whole body to shake.  
  
She felt him approach her, moving around from behind her before he stood in front of her. As he had passed, a hand hand reached out to gently touch her: a 'friendly' reminder that he was there, and was in charge.  
"So sorry to have kept you waiting, pet. Terribly rude of me I'm afraid." His tone was laced with false apology. "Now... how have you been since I last had the pleasure of seeing you?"  
  
She looked at him wearily. She knew that he liked to play mind games when he conversed. Had seen the SHIELD footage of when he had been held by them. Knew that if he was feeling chatty, to be on guard. Well, let the games begin.  
"I've been great, thanks for asking."  
His smile broadened at that and he nodded. "No troubles then, I take it. No... trouble sleeping, perhaps?" He eyed her with a smug glint in his eyes. He was circleing her slowly as he spoke, as though bored and simply pacing for something to do.  
  
Her eyes widened at the question, and incredulous panic rose in her chest, but she forced it back down. _What. The fuck.. How did he...?_  
"No." She said firmly as she locked eyes with his. Lord what those eyes were doing to her.  
"Excellent!" he exclaimed. "I am so very glad to hear it. I would hate to think you were not in good, healthy condition before we began."  
Suddenly she stiffened as she felt a knife pressed to her neck. He was behind her, playfully teasing her skin with the blade, his other hand firmly on her hip. She gulped and stayed very still, though her breathing betrayed the panic rising in her. Some moments passed like this, and he leaned in close to her, inhaling her scent. She felt his breath on her neck and cringed away from him, shuddering as the feeling made her skin crawl.  
"Are you afraid of me, Anne?"  
  
He came around to her front again, still holding the knife close, his face close to hers. Too close. The proximity was doing all sorts of things to her. She looked into his eyes, considering her response. Put a brave face on it, tell him to go fuck himself.... but, as she looked into those piercing green eyes that seemed to stare into her soul, she decided against it. This man could read lies as well as she could read code. There would be no point.  
"Yes." She said simply, her voice small and breathless.  
   
The smile he turned on her was genuine.  
"My, such honesty. That _is_ refreshing" he murmered approvingly, moving the knife from her neck down her torso.  
"I have no reason to lie: Im not ashamed of it" She began, getting the words out with difficulty. "I would be a fucking idiot not to be afraid of you. But courage isnt about _not being afraid_. Its about pressing _through_ fear." He regarded her with some curiosity for a moment before nodding as he suddenly pressed the knife forward and sliced through her top in one fluid motion. "That" he said as he moved around her, making some more cuts to the fabric before the entire garment was on the floor in tatters, "Is quite possibly the best responce I have ever received. Impressive." His words were praising, but his tone sounded bored. As though this was all so routine and typical.  
  
She took in a deep breath as she felt the cool air of the room on her skin. She was trembling now, unsure what was about to happen, and the _not knowing_ was what made it that much scarier.  
"I won't tell you anything, you know." She suddenly blurted out, fighting back the fear that was threatening to overwhelm her. "You won't get a word out of me" _  
_ He didnt say anything more, but she couldnt feel him near her anymore. She strained to look behind her, _what was he doing?_

Suddenly there was a loud CRACK!  
And a split second after she heard it, she _felt it._ The whip against her skin stunned her so much that her breath caught in her throat, she didn't have time to scream. But she was not so silent with the second one. Blow after blow, and it hurt like a _sonofabitch_ , it wasn't like in her dreams. No, it was harder, and more painfull then she ever could have imagined. She screamed again and again, whimpering as she held onto the cuffs to keep herself steady.  
  
For a moment, he stopped, comming closer to her.  
He ran a hand gently up and down her back, caressing the angry red marks left by the whip. She quivered at his touch, the sensitive skin coming alive under his fingers, _and oh, that felt nice._ Soothing, electrifying. A strangled moan escaped her lips, unbidden but hungry.  
"I belive you" he breathed in her ear. "And really, its quite freeing. It simply means that I can forgo the strain of _work_ and _business_ with you. Everything I do to you..." and here he let his hands roam, around her waist, and down her sides, "I do..." she felt fingers teasing her inner thighs, and _good god_ she was breathing heavy, "...for the sheer entertainment of it."  
  
That caused a strangled cry to form in her throat. He didn't _care_ about getting intel out of her? That almost made the whole perdicament seem _worse_. How did you reason with a man who wasnt getting anything out of your torment but _sadistic pleasure?  
_ As if sensing her growing anxiety, he patted her head affectionatly, and came around in front of her once again. To address her.

His arms folded, one hand coming to rest on his chin as he regarded her, as though considering her carefully.  
"Before we begin in earnest, I suppose it would be prudent of me to inform you of the rules I will expect you to observe." She was shaking now, weight heavy on the chains binding her wrists as she looked up at him to meet his eyes.  
  
"Rule number one: When speaking to me, I expect you to address me with respect and deference. No back talk, no sass, and no cursing." She glowered at him, but did not respond.  
  
"Rule number two is related to the first. Whenever addressing me, you will call me either Master, or My Lord. The only time you may use my name is either when speaking to someone else about me, or when I have commanded you to do so. Do you understand?"  
Her eyes narrowed, but she nodded curtly. "Yes."  
  
One of his eyebrows raised and he tilted his head, comming closer to her and pulling her head up so she was looking him dead in the eyes. "Are you sure you aren't forgetting something?"  
"I said I _understood_ , didn't say I would _comply_ " She answered quickly, staring him down. After a few moments and _good god his gaze was intense_ , he smiled broadly and let her go.  
"No matter, we have plenty of time to correct your behavior.  
Rule number three: You will obey every command I give you, promptly and without talking back. I expect _complete obediance_. And finally... Rule number four is a little... " and here he smirked that insufferably smug smile at her, "more to your advantage."  
  
She frowned in weary curiosity. _What game was he playing?_ "Oh?" She said simply, waiting for him to continue.  
"Anything you could possibly need or want may be yours. You need only ask me for it."  
She eyed him suspiciously. "Whats the catch?"  
  
At her words, he made a show of mock pain, clutching his chest dramatically. "My dear, you wound me! I swear to you I am in earnest, there is no catch. For example..." He made a show of looking her over, eyeing the chains that were keeping her upright, then grinned. "That looks terribly uncomfortable. Would you like me to let you down?" There was a wicked glint in his eyes.  
  
Her eyes widened and she answered without thinking.  
"Yes, _please!"_ she stammered, desperate to not have to expend all this strength on standing anymore.  
He laughed then, a dark and worrying sound as he went to a panel in the wall. With a flick of a switch, the apparatus keeping her to the ceiling was lowered, and she was sitting mercifully on her knees, ecstatic not to be standing. A wave of relief and gratefulness washed over her and for a split second she could only think of how thankfull she was towards him, how kind of him to-  
  
Her eyes widened and in the next second, rage crashed down on her. "Oh you _motherfucking bastard_." she spat. So that was the catch. She knew now what he was doing. The fucker was trying to _Stockholm Syndrome_ her! _"Go fuck yourself!"_

In an instant he was crouched down beside her, his fingers gripping her hair tightly, so tightly it hurt and wrenching her head back so her neck was strained. But his tone wasnt angry or aggressive. Instead he sounded perfecly amiable, in sharp contrast to his actions. "Oh dear, that wont do. Now lets see if youve been paying attention. How many rules did you just break?"  
  
She gritted her teeth and remained silent. She refused to play into his hand any longer.  
He sighed, like someone dealing with a child with whome one had to excersize infinite patience as he released her and stood up.  
"Well, there is no great rush I suppose. You will come to appreciate your situation soon enough." He straighened, fixing his clothes with a flourish as he regarded her. "I'm afraid I shall have to end our little chat here for the time being. I have pressing matters to attend to. But..." and here his smile turned nasty. "If you should need anything, don't hesitate to call. Simply say my name aloud. I will hear."  
  
She gulped as she looked up at him from her kneeling position. Her arms still tied above her head, she would not be able to move from this spot, but at least she wasnt caught between standing and hanging. She set her jaw and gave what she hoped was her best look of defiance and still remained silent. He nodded to her once, and then spun on his heels and left the room with a click as the door was shut behind him.

 


	4. Lesson 1: How to Beg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne has been captured by the god of Mischief. She is finding that he is as creative with his methods of torture as he is cruel, as he begins to train her to be the perfect little submissive slave. The first lesson will be the hardest, as he carefully teaches her how he expects her to beg...

She didn't know how much time had passed, and it turned out that more then pain and hunger and loneliness, _boredom_ was the real killer.  
Her arms ached from their position, and her stomach was in knots, but if only she had been able to move around, occupy herself somehow, she might have been able to endure it. Stuck in place, she couldn't tell how long she had been there, with nothing to do but stare at the walls and try to ignore her growing physical discomfort. Had it been days? Maybe only hours?  
  
Eventually she lost feeling in her arms. Refusing to let herself be brought down by this, she closed her eyes and tried to sleep. She did manage to doze fitfully, in and out of a lucid type of unconsciousness, but never for long. After a while, the hunger gnawing at her stomach was eclipsed by the dryness in her mouth. God she was so _thirsty_. He had to come back eventually right? ....Right? She tried to tell herself he would, he had to, but with a sinking feeling as she counted the seconds go by and then the minutes, she realised he wouldn't. This was the deal. He was expecting her to break and call for him.  
  
She felt utterly miserable as she contemplated her fate. And being stuck like this, without anything to distract her, the pain was that much more unbearable. He had also robbed her or anything to _fight_ for, the bastard. Her voice was very quiet when she hung her head and pitifully called out: "....Loki?"  
  
Nothing happened.  
_Not a damn thing._ The minutes passed and she began to panic. "Loki!!" She tried again, louder. The fucker had said he would hear her... but he hadn't said he would come _. Fuck, fuck fuck!_ He was just going to leave her here to rot and die! Her whole body began shaking as she realised with certainty that this was it. She was finished. She started to hyperventilate, her mind felt like it was going to _break_ when suddenly.... a hand, gently touched her head. Relief flooded through her as she looked up at him sharply.  
  
"So sorry to have kept you waiting, pet." He said with a smug smirk. She couldn't even feel angry at what he was doing to her, she had been _so scared_ that she was going to be just _left_ here that all she could feel was gratitude at his return.  
Her breathing calmed down as he ran his fingers through her hair, almost affectionatly.  
"Now..." he began after a few moments and her panic had subsided, "What did you want to ask me?"  
  
She hesitated, knowing this is what he wanted: Her to be wholely dependant on him. And damn, she didn't want to give it to him. But...  
"...please, water.." she sqeaked out, and she was suprised just at how small and scratchy her voice sounded. He waited passively, one eybrow raised.  
"...My Lord." she finished with gritted teeth. He smiled, and without a word made a quick little motion with his hand. Crouching down beside her he held a bowl full of water up to her lips, and tilted it to help her drink. "There now... no, not too fast. I hardly want you vomiting on my shirt, girl."  
  
She drank untill he took the cup away, sighing as she licked the moisture from her lips, savoring the pure relife it brought.  
"Was there anything else?" He stood up again in front of her, regarding her with folded arms.  
She bit her lip as she looked up at him. She really didn't want to have to ask him for anything else, but....  
"Please... please untie my hands....My Lord." Her voice was barely a whisper, and her cheeks burned with humiliation. At this he made a regretful face as he considered her request.  
  
"Aah... now, there we have a problem. You see, your rather unique little ability means that if I were to allow you to go unbound, there would be no telling what manor of mischief you might get up to. Able to control and effect computers at a distance, and signals in the air... I cant have you reading all of my intellegence, unlocking doors, sending word for help. Surely you must understand." He smiled amiably at her now, shrugging as though to say 'sorry, its out of my hands!'

She trembled, feeling like she was about to cry. That she hadn't even considered using her powers at the moment was not lost on her but she was too worn out to care.  
"Please...please, I can't feel my hands... I promise, I won't use my abilities, I won't do anything, just please... "  
He sighed and seemed as if considering her words carefully.  
"Well.. since you do beg so prettily, I suppose I could be persuaded to come up with a solution to this little problem, hmm?" He swirled his hand again , and this time what he summoned to him was what looked like a necklace. She looked at it with curiosity. It was gold, and was intricatly carved and inlayed with green. It was really quite pretty, but with a sinking feeling she realised what he was doing. _It was a collar._

"This..." he said casually, spinning it slightly in his hand, "has a dual purpose. Firstly, it identifies you as my property. It is my mark upon you, proclaiming you as _mine_. And secondly, it is imbued with spells that will inhibit your technological abilities. If you wear this, I will allow you to remain unbound."  
  
Her eyes narrowed with a mix of confused emotions. Part of her was enraged at the degrading implications, but something inside of her... something inside of her leapt for joy at the very idea. _To belong to Loki..._  
"Fuck. You. I dont want your mark of _ownership!"_ she snarled at him.  
He shrugged with a slight frown of indifference. "Shame. Very well, then if that was all..."  
He turned and made as if to leave and immediatly she reacted, unable to help herself. She could _not_ be left in here alone and immobile, not again...  
"Wait, no! Please.. please dont go..." He looked over his shoulder at her, a slow grin of triumph spreading accross his lips. He waited.  
"Please... Im sorry, I...I'll wear it.."

He smiled, and with a snap of his fingers, the cuffs around her wrists disapeared. She fell forward in an instant, barely catching herself. Then, _PAIN._  
Her numb arms were suddenly flushed with warmth as the blood rushed back into them. She screamed as that familier sensation of pins and needles spread over them and through them, finding herself whimpering. It was so much worse then any pins and needles she had ever experianced before. Mindlessly she massaged her arms and hands, waiting it out through choked out sobs.  
  
Loki waited patiently as he watched her. He was unmoved by her pain, but didn't make a move towards her as he let her ride it out. Only when her cries had subsided and it was clear the pain had gone, did he speak.  
"Crawl to me."  
His tone was different now, sterner and less playful. She looked up at him with fear, but did not talk back. With a shakey breath she slowly put one hand in front of the other and made her way towards him, hot shame gracing her cheeks with every move. When she had finally made it to him on her weak hands and knees, he put a hand on her head soothingly.  
  
"Now beg me for it."  
She looked up at him sharply, _no fucking way._ Hadn't he humiliated her enough?!  
The inner struggle was evident on her face, but she swallowed her pride and gave into her fear.  
"I.. please.. please put the collar on me, my Lord."  
There was a tug at the corners of his lips, the slightest hint of a smile. "Oh my pet, you can do better then that." She whimpered her confusion. What the fuck did he want her to say?!  
"I... I dont-"  
"This collar is the mark of my ownership. It is a priviledge, one you have _not yet earned._ Now lower yourself to the floor, grovel at my feet, _and beg me_ for the symbol of your subjegation."  
  
There was something about the tone in his voice. How serious he sounded, how authoritative and commanding. It was driving her absolutly crazy, her head spinning with want. Want.. want what? What was it she wanted....? Her mind was clouding with confusion, but there was one thing anchoring her, relieving the confusion. _Loki._  
Slowly she lowered herself further to the ground, pressing her face against his boots. "Please..." She whimpered, _and oh_ , the act was causing tingles to run accross her skin. It was humiliating, yes, but it also felt... safe. Like her whole world was suddenly righted and clicking into place by the act of submission.  
"Please my Lord, please... let me belong to you, please collar me.. please..."  
  
He grinned wide at that and watched his pretty little pet press her lips to his boots over and over. She whimpered and begged, and he gloried in the sweet sound of her degredation.  
When he was finally satisfied, he spoke again.  
"Stand up, pet."  
She did, in a daze. She was breathing heavily, her face flushed with need. Quickly he clicked the collar into place around her neck and stood back to admire how it looked against her bare skin. "So lovely.." he murmered appreciatively.  
  
As she felt the metal encircle her neck, her vision went blurry for a slight moment. When things came back into focus, she instantly noticed a difference. Usually she could see streams of technological data, wifi signals and information being electronically propelled through the air. They were always around, streaking here and there accross her vision. Now, they were gone. Panic began to well up in her.  
"I can't..I can't see the-!"  
Her cry was cut off as his hand soothingly circled her shoulders, pulling her suddenly close to him. "Hush my pet. You have not been harmed. It is only the spell. While you wear the collar your abilities have been inhibited. But when I deem you fit to be trusted, the spells will be removed, and you will have access to them again. There is no need to fear."  
She relaxed then against him, stilling her breathing. _Yes, of course, he had said that this would happen. She could trust him..._  
  
Suddenly the world went black, and she felt a warm breeze on her skin. Her head swam with confusion, and when everything righted itself again, she looked around to find them both standing in a very different room. She blinked. _Huh, so thats what teleportation feels like._  
She curiously regarded her new surroundings. It was a richly furnished room, with a beautiful rug under feet, a book case in the corner. A desk, upon which was resting the signature gold horned helmet. A nightstand, and.... and a bed. _This was Loki's bedroom._

"Take your pants off. While you remain here, you will not be having any need of clothing." She looked back to him quickly as she heard him speak, and instantly she blushed. She felt like stammering out a refusal, but quickly thought the better of it as she looked at him. His expression was one of a man patiently awaiting the carrying out of his commands. His assurance that she would obey made her knees feel weak. Quickly she scrambled to do as he had said, stepping out of the pants. It was rather ungraceful and clumsy, but he did not comment.  
Once she had done as told, he firmly but not roughly, turned her around by the shoulder and walked her towards the bed. She was in a daze as he sat down and methodically bent her accross his lap. It was only when she saw him reaching for rope that she was shaken out of the strange headspace she had been in.  
"No.. no please, you said-"  
A sharp _smack!_ accross her bottom interrupted her.  
  
"I said I would allow you to go unbound. That does not mean I cannot tie you whenever and however I please. Now do not speak again unless you would perfer I put you back in the cell."  
She swallowed and bit her lip, struggeling to remain silent as he pulled her hands behind her back, tieing them in intricate knots. The result was restrictive... but not uncomfortable. She pulled against the ropes, not in an effort to resist, but simply to test them. How they felt. They were not painful, and almost comfortable.  
The next thing she knew, fabric was being pulled and tied around her eyes, and everything went black. "Aah.." A half protest, half moan escaped her lips, and another hard _smack!_ landed. She jerked on his lap with a cry.  
  
The blows landed again and again, _and oh!_ He was cruel. He seemed to know exactly where to hit to elicit sharp screams from her and soon he was playing her like an instrument. He would begin a rythme now and again, _left right left right left right_ , but just when she was easing into it and learning to move with it he would change it. She was screaming and sobbing and her ass was squirming in the air. Then he stopped, and his hands came down simply to glide accross her raw and aching skin.  
  
His touch was all she could think about.  
It grounded her, helped her stay sane as she floated in a world of darkness. The blindfold wrapped around her head kept her in her body solely; she existed only for sensation. She ached, and her skin was sensitive, _oh so sensitive,_ to touch.  
It was heavenly... it was sinful. She couldnt stop herself now from moaning. Now, when nothing else existed except him. All she could do was react, and how she keened for him.  
  
"Hmm.. such lovely little sounds you make for me, pet." His voice was like silk, smoothly running across her ears. It only made her ache more. She began to tremble, terribly afraid of him, but wanting _more._  
  
"Do you know how wet you are?"  
The words cut through her senses and the haze of her mind, bringing her back into focus. She shook her head slowly with some amount of confusion.  
"Mm... allow me to show you."  
His fingers were suddenly sliding accross her folds and beneath the blindfold her eyes went wide with shock. _Ooohhhh..._  
Her pussy was absolutly _dripping._ His fingers glided inside of her with ease, and holy _fuck_ he was right. She was _wet._ She gasped and moaned alloud as he easily slid two fingers inside of her, his thumb teasing her clit.  
  
"Do you know what that means, hmmmm?" He asked, his voice soft and mesmerizing. She shook her head again, unable to form words in responce, only cries of pleasure.  
"It means you are a little painslut." His other hand reached around to _pinch_ a nipple, _hard,_ and her whole body convulsed as pain coursed through her, and good god it felt good. Why did it feel so _good?_  
  
Then he resumed spanking her, and this time while it was painfull, it was also something _more_. Her body sang as his hand alternated between administering painful smacks and soothing caresses. His other hand worked away at her pussy, fingers finding that sweet spot inside of her. His thumb on her clit was getting rougher now and she squirmed, dancing in his lap. Beneath her she could feel his growing hardness and she wasnt certain if that scared her or absolutly excited her. Both, perhaps...

"Oooohh... oh fuuck.. " she sobbed, moving her hips now to meet his hands, franticly trying to tip herself over the edge, and it was coming up fast. "Fuck... "  
Then all at once, he stopped. "Do you remember the Rule?" He said with a dark chuckle at her aparent displeasure. "Anything you need or want you must _ask me for_. That applies to your orgasms as well. You are not aloud to cum without my permission, girl. And belive me, if you cross me on that, you will not enjoy the consequences."

Suddenly she felt something damp pressed against her lips, and she opened them without thinking. "There, good girl. Suck. Clean off my fingers."  
She felt heat rising to her face as she licked and sucked his fingers. The taste was... sweet, and slightly spicey. She blushed deeply at the act. Her pussy was aching now, desperate for more of his touch.  
  
And then she was picked up, felt the world moving around her as he moved her into a sitting position in his lap. She couldn't help groaning in anticipation when she felt the head of his cock teasing her entrance.  
"Oooh..."  
"Do you want it?" he asked with a smirk, hands holding her legs open with ease. She bit her lip and nodded quickly. "Yes.. yes, please, please my Lord, please..."  
When she felt it fill her up, she made a strangled sound halfway between a gasp and a scream. She had never felt so fucking _full_ before. He moved slowly at first, gently. And she was greatful, taking the moment to adjust to the sensations. His hands held her hips, as he moved in slow, firm thrusts. Then he began to move a little quicker, his cock hilting all the way in. It hit deeper and harder now, and she cried out again and again, each thrust pulling a moan from her lips. And then his hands moved, one of them roughly grapping hold of a breast. The other moved to torment her clit, pinching it, playing with it. Moving slow circles around it. His lips locked on her neck and she gasped as she felt his tongue run along her sensitive skin.  
  
"Pl..pleasse.." She babbled, everything in her was about to break, she was going to cum if he didnt let up. "Please, please I'm going to cum..."  
"No, you are _not_." he answered, though his ministrations did not lesson. He pounded her pussy harder now, causing her to writh and moan louder. "You will _ask_ me if you may cum."  
  
"Please! Please can I cum!" She shouted, not knowing how she would be able to hold it off.  
"No, not yet. Hold it."  
She whimpered and tried to squirm out of his grasp. His teeth tugged at her earlobe, and his breath was hot on her face. He let up on her clit slightly, but his cock was relentless as is moved in and out of her. Fuck it was all so _tight.._  
Finally she couldnt take it and she tried again. "Please.. please my Lord let me cum..."  
"Mmmm... you need it, dont you?"  
"Yessss yes please please let me cum, I need to cum, please my Lord..."  
"Very well. Cum. Cum _NOW_."  
  
At that he suddenly pinched her nipple and held hard. He bit down into her neck, and she was certain that that was going to leave a mark. Suddenly she toppled over that edge, and her whole body went tight. Her back arched and her toes curled. Everything felt like an explosion as her orgasm ripped through her, from her pussy up her spine. She shook and thrashed and screamed, again and again and again untill she finally fell back against him, limp in his arms.  
She panted and twitched afterwards, completly spent. The blindfold was removed and she squinted at the sudden light. Looking down she watched him hold her steady by the hips as his cock left her. From the wet feeling trickeling down her legs and the sight, she realised that he must have cum as well. She passingly wondered if she should be worried about pregnancy, but it was a thought that didnt linger. She was too exhausted to care.  
  
"Good girl..." he soothed as he laid her down on the bed. "What do you say?"  
She breathed deeply as she looked up at him. "S..say..." she repeated, her mind still swimming in a haze, dazed and confused.  
"When I grant you mercies, I expect gratitude pet."  
And then as she realised he was _right_ , she hadnt _thanked_ him yet, and a wave of emotion rushed over her. "I.. _thank you_.. oh, thankyouthankyouthankyou... my Lord, thank you.." she whimpered and babbled, almost crying from sheer greatfulnes.  
  
He smiled a devious smile at her then.  
"You are welcome, pet."

 


	5. Lesson 2: Learning Your Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne has been captured by the god of Mischief. She is finding that he is as creative with his methods of torture as he is cruel, as he begins to train her to be the perfect little submissive slave. The second lesson will teach her humility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki's favourite brainwashing technique is sex ;)  
> 

She awoke the next morning in a daze, blearily wiping the sleep from her eyes.  
Where was she…? She scrambled to sit up when she remembered. She was still in that room, the bedroom… _his_ bedroom. _Loki._  
She had slept at the foot of the bed, at his feet, and that fact caused a warm flush to spread across her cheeks. He had untied her, but leashed a golden chain from the collar to the bedpost. She shivered as she gathered the blanket he had given her around her. Where had he gone…?  
  
It was getting harder to sort out her feelings about everything that had been happening. God, the sex had been _incredible_ … but she remembered with a bitter frown that she was still a captive.  
She was shaken from her thoughts when the door to the in suit bathroom opened. Unconsciously she moved to back away, but it wasn’t like there was anywhere to go. The leash afforded her some leeway, but not enough to leave the bed. Then she looked up at him and her eyes went wide.  
_Oh, fucking, damn._

  
He was wearing nothing but tight leather pants, perfectly matching his dark hair, which clung wet to his skin. His chest was bare, pale skinned, and holy shit he had a nice figure. He wasn’t beefy like his brother, he was leaner then that. But he was _fit_ , and every part of him looked toned and _powerful._ He practically embodied _predator_ as he looked at her and smiled that cruel little smile of his, stalking towards her slowly. He had all the time in the world to play with his prey.

"Good morning my pet… I trust you slept well."  
She shivered as he came nearer. There was a war taking place in her mind. She wanted desperately to beg him to fuck her again, but she also wanted to let him know that he hadn't broken her, hadn't destroyed her. Her lips tightened and she frowned at him. “Slept fine” she muttered before looking away.

He quirked an eyebrow at her, and she knew he was waiting for the title, but she wouldnt say it, not again. Being made to _beg_ yesterday had been humiliation enough as far as she was concerned.  
After it was aparent she had nothing else to add, he shrugged and went about getting dressed. But there was a wicked glint in his eye that told her the oversight hadn't gone unnoticed.  
  
She turned away and lay back down on the bed, burrowing under the blanket in an effort to ignore him, ignore the situation, ignore everything. It worked for the time being, too. While he was occupied, she did her best not to think about anything. Then she felt a pull at the collar and sat up to see him unlocking the leash from the bedpost. He looked down at her with a smirk as he tugged at it.  
“Come along then. We have a busy day ahead of us. ” His voice sounded playful, but there was a dark edge to it telling her to be nervous. She shook her head slightly, fearful of what he would do.  
He frowned and made a clicking noise of impatience, regarding her for a moment before reaching out to grab her by the hair, close to the scalp, and _yanked_ her off the bed and to her feet. She cried out in pain as she followed him. His expression had changed, and she shuddered at the intense look in his eyes.  
“Get on your hands and knees, and do not make me tell you a second time.” His tone was dangerous now, and oh how hard it was to think when he used _that tone of voice._

She dropped to the ground slowly, shivering from the air on her naked skin. _Oh yeah, still naked here…_  
And then the leash pulled at her and he was moving to the door, clearly expecting her to follow, like some kind of.. of… _Pet._ And the door lead out into the more… public areas of the complex. _Fuck no!_  
She shook her head and pulled back, sitting up on her knees. “Nonono.. what the fuck, no!”  
He turned slowly then to regard her, standing before her. And then, with a snarl, he backhanded her swiftly to the face. She didnt even have a chance to yelp as the wind was knocked out of her and she looked up at him with a stunned expression. She put a hand to her cheek to gingerly feel where he had struck her.

"You will do as you are told. You have yet to learn proper manors and proper respect, and you _will learn them.”_  
She gulped and shook her head, still shaking. “What.. what the fuck do you want from me?!” She couldnt go out there, trailing behind him naked and on hands and knees. She couldnt do it.  
“I want nothing more then your complete, _unquestioning submission_ , girl. ” He crouched then beside her so his face was inches from hers. She moved back, but he pulled on the leash to keep her in place. “ _Give me everything_. Clear your mind of your inhibitions, your modesty and your sense of self preservation, and give _all_ of it to me _. Trust me_ that I will not allow harm to come to you. Nothing matters except my pleasure. _Learn it_.”  
  
His eyes were locked with hers for what felt like an eternity. They were so intese, it was hard not to look away. She felt like they kept her captive under a spell, and she couldnt move or speak.  
Finally after she couldnt tell how long, the spell broke as his gaze moved mercifully away from her own eyes. Suddenly his hands were on her, moving and manipulating her forcefully untill he had repositioned her. Her head and chest pressed firmly against the ground, ass in the air. She moaned and blushed at the embarasing position, but could not move.  
  
“Stay” he commanded, and his hands began to explore her body, like he was studying her, like the most important thing in the world at the moment was learning her every facet. She sighed and relaxed into his touch, as he found all of her most sensitive spots. When she was finally fully calm, just letting the waves of sensation wash over her, he slowly began to tease her pussy with his fingers. She whimpered, squirming and moving her hips.  
  
Then there was something firmer and larger pressing against her, and she strained to look at what he was doing. She gasped and wiggled her hips in embarased fear when she saw: It was a toy. One of his hands was firmly placed on her thigh, tugging her legs open while the other pressed the offending item against her.  
“A little gift to make the task a little easier on you, hmm? Do you want it?” he teased, rubbing her slit with the toy. He was pleased to see her becoming more and more wet with each moment, and gave her ass a sudden hard _smack!_ just to encourage more.  
“…ye..yes…please my Lord..” she muttered, face flushed with shame.  
  
Then it was plunging into her and she rocked her hips to meet it, gasping out her pleasure. He pumped it in and out a few times, but then stopped. The toy was designed to be inserted and then stay in place, a second prong resting on her clit. He left it in, patted her ass with satisfaction, and then she felt him move again.  
“Open wide for me now, theres a good girl..” He reached around her head, bringing a ball to her lips. She hesitated, but another _SMACK_ , harder this time, caused her to gasp and he slipped the gag into her mouth, and stood up again.  
_Then he flicked a switch in his hand, and her world came undone._  
  
The vibrations filled her and made her head swim. She bucked her hips on the floor and whined through the gag, and he watched her with a wide grin on his face.  
“How beautifully you dance for me my dear..” he sighed, and then turned the vibrations down just slightly. Enough that she still felt it, but could think again.  
“Now. Come.” And he tugged again at the leash, and this time she followed willingly, her mind in a daze of pleasure. She crawled on her hands and knees out the door after him, and every movement was pure, delicious torture. The toy inside of her moving against all of the best spots and the vibrations on her clit constantly stimulating. He lead her through the complex, down the halls. They didn’t pass many people, but there were a few guards stationed here and there.  
  
Those they passed either looked away in shocked discomfort or leered at her openly. She could feel their eyes boring into her as she crawled after Loki, squirming and whimpering, biting down on the gag in her mouth to keep from openly moaning. But the sensations felt _so good_ she couldn’t spare them much thought. It took everything she had to keep following him as it was.  
Eventually they came once again to the main control room, where he had recieved her to begin with. There were more people here, mostly scientists and engineers working on all manor of things. It wasnt unlike SHIELD’s own facilities. Everyone working diligently. Heads turned when the man who ran the show walked into the room of course, especially considering he had a _naked and chained captive in tow._

Once again, incredulous eyes were glued to her, and she forced herself not to think about them. Trying desperatly to choke down the shame and humiliation of what was happening. But... it felt good, too, to be the center of attention like this. Knowing all of them were getting hard looking at her, _wanting_ her, but they couldnt have her because Loki had her…  
“Sit” he commanded, positioning her against a desk.

She sat back against her heels and felt ropes tighten themselves around her arms. She looked up at him with shock. _Magic?  
_ And then, he promptly began ignoring her. He turned to the nearest scientist, who seemed to be the head of the team at work here, and began talking to him. The man was flustered, and his eyes kept darting back to her. He was blushing very violently and she felt some satisfaction at that. _Good, it looked like she wasnt the only one uncomfortable here…_

Then she watched Loki fiddle with something in his hand as he spoke, still seemingly uncaring about the girl at his feet. With a sinking feeling, she realised it was the toy’s controller, and suddenly the vibrations had been upped to an unbearable level. She suddenly screamed through the gag and thrashed on the floor where she was, unable to stop bucking her hips and moaning. She was dangerously close to the edge, and she looked up at Loki imploringly, hoping to catch his gaze. _Fuck she needed to cum.._  
  
Loki didnt look at her, and with the gag still in place she couldnt get his attention. She could only ride it out, wave after wave of pleasure. Closing her eyes her writhed on the floor, pulling against her bonds for something to ground her.  
  
“And when do you belive you will have it opperational?” He was speaking with the scientist still, his attention undivided. Unlike the man to whom he spoke, who was trying very unsuccessfully not to watch the girl bucking like a whore in heat.  
“Uhhh.. Sorry, Sir, we.. we should be able to get it opperational in three days time. Sir.” He swallowed, his own arousal mounting. Face flushed.  
  
“You have one.” Loki responded, seemingly unconcerned by his subordinates diverted attention. But that seemed to break through to the man, whos eyes suddenly snapped back to Loki.  
“…One?! We.. we cant possibly… I mean, Im working with limited resources, it simply isnt-“  
  
He was cut off by her scream. She felt her climax _hard_ as she suddenly lost all control. Her vision went bright and her back arched back as she rode the toy, helplessly carried along by sensation. She fell forward, her front pressing to the ground, and she bit the gag hard, humping the air in desperation. And then.. it suddenly stopped. The vibrations had been switched off and she drew in a deep breath. She felt a hand at her throat pull her back up to her knees and suddenly she was looking up with fear filled eyes into Loki’s furious gaze. He forced her to look at him, a hand roughly on her chin.  
  
“I did _not_ give you permission to cum, girl!” __  
She shook her head imploringly and whimpered her fear. Her heart sank into her stomach and tears sprang to her eyes as he pulled her up by the throat and leaned her accross a table.  
“But since you are so eager to take your pleasure, like a greedly little slut, I think I shall see how many more orgasms I can pull from you, hmm?”  
She watched with growing horror as he flicked the switch again, this time to its highest setting. The vibrations began again, harder and more intense then before, and she suddenly came again, screaming out in sweet agony and pleasure. Her eyes closed and she writhed on the table before him, hips moving back and forth helplessly. She didnt know or care if anyone else in the room was watching, all that mattered was the man cruely holding her down. As the orgasm ended the vibrations were turned down, but not off, and he started moving the toy in and out of her.  
  
She squirmed and gasped, biting the gag and shaking her head. Too sensitive, it was too sensitive! The pleasure stabed at her like pain and she couldnt tell the two apart anymore, pain was pleasure and pleasure was pain…  
She looked up into his eyes and they were more angry then she had yet seen. He regarded her calmly, like he didnt care what he was doing to her.  
_Hes going to make me cum again, I cant, I cant possibly, oh god…_

His hand closed around her throat again, this time more tighly and punishing. She could hardly breath and now the vibrations were turned back up to full power. Her breath was coming in short gasps, desperate for air. Her vision began to grow fuzzy as she looked at him, only at him, concentrated on him.  
And then her world shattered again, and this time the orgasm seemed to last forever and all she could do was ride it out, helpless in his grasp. She was silent, unable to screen as his hand continued to choke her. Just as she was sure she was going to pass out, he released his grip on her neck and she inhaled sharply, deeply, desperate for breath. She groaned again as the toy was slowly, carefully removed. And then he was removing the gag too, and as it left her lips it was slick and sticky with saliva, drool pouring down her cheek, but she just couldnt bring herself to care.  
  
“Have you had enough yet, girl?” He asked, his voice hard. Anger simmered in the smooth liquid sounds of his words and she nodded quickly, suddenly sobbing, tears pooling in her eyes.  
“Im sorry Im sorry.. please, Im sorry, I didnt mean to…” she choked out, breathing deeply.  
He made an impatient tsking sound and brought her up off the table and to her knees before him. “What are you?” he said, his eyes boring hard into hers.  
“I…what…?” She was trying hard to get a grip on reality again. _What am I…?_  
“You have yet to learn your place and I grow weary of explaining it to you. You will learn it, here and now before anything else. Now tell me. _What Are You?”_

Her mind raced as she tried to find the words, whats the correct responce? She remembered helplessly, what was it he had been calling her, ever since she arrived here, that word that made her cringe with humiliation?  
“Im.. Im… your…pet” She breathed, hoping it was the right answer. A sharp slap to the face told her it was not. He was looking at her sternly, fire in his eyes.  
“Oh no my dear, no.” he said with an impatient sigh, _"That_ is a priviledged and honored position at my feet. If I call you pet, it means I am pleased with you, and proud to call you my own. It is a term of endearment and affection. But since you have decided to throw away my affection and blatantly disobey and disrespect me, I will have you learn your true place _. You are nothing._ You are my _property_ , my _slave_ and my _whore_. Do you understand?” His eyes felt like they would swallow her up, so full of anger and discipline. She felt hers shine with unshed tears and she quickly nodded her understanding.  
  
“ _Then tell me what you are.”_  
His words were firm, his tone forceful. She quickly parted her lips to give him the answer he was looking for. “Im.. Im a whore-” “ _MY whore.”_ he corrected her quickly, and she bit her lip to hold back a cry of fear before she tried again.  
“Im _your_ whore… your slave.” she struggled to get the words out, sighing in reliefe when he seemed satisfied with that answer.  
“And what am I?” he continued, and she despairingly looked at him, knowing with certaintly that he would drag this out as long as he needed to to get what he wanted.  
“You…”  
“If you are my slave then _what am I?”_ he repeated himself.  
  
She had never acknowledged him as being anything to her before. She had called him “My Lord” only because he had demanded it, but being asked to acknowledge him point blank like this felt too much like a complete and utter surrender. This was a point of no return.  
She looked nervously at the scientists in the room. It was one thing to break before him in private, but to willingly pledge herself to him like this, in front of others…  
  
He seemed to know her thoughts and roughly grabbed her face and held it to look at him.  
“No, do not look at them. They do not own you, they do not control your fate. Who does?”  
There was no escaping his grip and she chocked back a sob of fear.  
“You do.”  
“I do. Nobody else matters. Only me. And if I choose to parade you around as a display of my power, your _only_ concern should be _that it pleases me to do so_. Now tell me: _What am I?”_  
“Your my.. my Master!”  
“ _Again.”_  
“Master! Your my Lord, my Master!” She cried, closing her eyes to distance herself from the embarasment. He smiled then, and all at once she felt his demeanor relax. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, relief washing over her. Was he pleased with her again…?  
  
“Good girl.” He said with a smile, and those words surrounded her and made her head spin. _Yes, yes, she was a good girl, she wanted to be good, be good for him…_  
"And is my slave ready to earn her Masters forgiveness?" and at that she nodded eagerly.  
“Yes, yes, please, thank you Master..” she breathed. Yes anything, anything to make him pleased with her again…  
  
She heard the sound of clasps being undone and watched with growing anticipation as he unbuckled his pants, revealing his erection. She gulped as she looked at it for the first time. It was large enough to be intimidating, but not so big as to terrify her. She bit her lip nervously. It had been a while since she had done this.  
  
“Suck.”  
It was a single command. She knew it had been coming, but the sound of it sent shivers down her spine. She opened her mouth in an instant, moving to take him between her lips. Her mouth closed around the head and she felt it with her tongue, getting a feel for it. He tasted like leather and sweat, and she tilted her head to try to take him further down her throat.  
Suddenly she felt a sharp sting on her back and her eyes opened to look at him. Again she felt it and saw the riding crop in his hand.  
  
“I did not tell you to stop” he said with a playful smirk and struck her again. She moaned around his cock and started sucking it in earnest. Then a hand on her head pulled her forward and he was fucking her throat mercilessly. He was hard to take, so large it made her gag again and again. Each time he gave her a reprive, a few moments to catch her breath before plunging into her mouth again, and she eagerly sucked as well as she could, trying to control her breathing so she could go for longer without gagging on him.  
And all the while he was raining blows upon her. And they hurt, but they hurt _so good._  
And in that moment a starteling thought occured to her. Somehow at his hands an orgasm could be a horribly painful experiance, but being beaten could feel glorious. And she realised then with wide eyes that it didnt matter what the sensation was. _It was him._  
Pleasure, pain, it didnt matter. If he was angry and displeased with her anything could feel wretched, but if he was pleased with her and praising her anything he felt fit to dole out was heavenly.

He’s _brainwashing_ me! _Brainwashing me with sex!_  
The realisation was unsetteling but she was too far gone to care. She accepted it as she moaned and quivered at his feet, lolling her tongue out to taste his cock as her breath came ragged.  
“Play with yourself” he said breathlessly, waving a hand to magically unbind her arms. She immediatly obeyed, moving a hand to her pussy and rubbing her clit. She groaned as she realised that she could smell her own arousal, dripping as she was with need and want. The scent filled her senses, enveloped her, made her even hornier.  
  
“I will have you cum one more time for me. Make yourself cum with my cock in your mouth, slut.” And she moved her fingers against her clit, hitting just the right spot. She was oversensitive, but the crop on her back and his cock down her throat made her groan and buck. And she didn’t want to dissapoint him again. Her need to obey propelled her and she rutted against her hand at the same time as she moved her lips, gloried in the feel of his flesh between them. And then she came, and her whole body convulsed again. His cock slammed down her throat all the way, and she opened wide to accomidate it. Her body shuddered around him as she rode out the orgasm. And then she sagged against him, breathless and exhausted, and he resumed thrusting into her, fast now. With no restraint.  
  
“I am going to cum now, and you will be a good girl and swallow every drop of my seed. Is that understood?” She looked up at him and nodded slightly, making a gurgeling noise of aquiessence. His thrusts became faster and harder untill suddenly he stopped and firmly held her head in place. He was silent as he came, even in the throes of passion ever in control.  
She rushed to close her throat around his length, to swallow all of the hot fluid that was shooting into her mouth. As he pulled out of her a string of semen trailed behind and she rushed to lap at it, not wanting to dissapoint him again.  
  
He smiled down at her and petted her hair absently before leaning down closer to her, looking into her eyes.  
“Now then my dear…. do you perfer I treat like you a slave? Or like a pet?”  
“Like a.. like a p..pet..Master..” she breathed, swallowing again and running her tongue along her lips.  
_"Do not forget it."_  
  
Then he turned from her, readjusting his clothes as he regarded the blushing and stunned scientist. The people in the room had been uncomfortably held captive by the little show, wanting to look away out of decency, but unable to. Like a car wreck.  
_"Now. When_ did you say it would be opperational?”  
The man stammered and swallowed in fear. “It.. i..it will be d..done within twenty..twenty four hours, Sir.”


	6. Lesson 3: Proper Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne has been captured by the god of Mischief. She is finding that he is as creative with his methods of torture as he is cruel, as he begins to train her to be the perfect little submissive slave. This third lesson will address her language...

As the days slipped by, faster then she could keep track of, her mind was quickly becoming more at ease with her situation. She no longer felt humiliated by his attentions, instead begining to crave them. She knew in the back of her mind that he was conditioning her, warping her mind and bending her to his will. But even still, she could not help the feeling of wanting to please that overcame her whenever he was near. The desire for his touch, and more, his praise. 

It wasn't that she was no longer afraid of him, oh no. She was terrified. But she so loved to be terrified. It was a state that made her head spin with want, that made her quake and shudder. She was never more aroused then when he put fear into her heart and made her weak with terror.

"Out of curiosity my pet, have you any idea how many times since your arrival here you have spoken to me with disrespect, backtalk or cursing?"  
She looked at him from where she stood. She felt herself begin to tremble as he circled her. His words did not bode well...  
"Seven. Seven times. It will no longer be tolerated." As he spoke he stood before her, staring her down. And then, she felt hands encircle her shoulders and throat from behind and she gasped, trying to turn to see this new assailant, but he held her in place. Of course it was him, his clone, and he laughed gently in her ear at her struggle.  
Her whole body shook with fear, and she felt tears well up in her eyes. She forced herself to look at the Loki in front of her. "Please... please, Master, I'm sorry.. I'm sorry, I wont ever again I promise, please don't be angry with me..." she sobbed, bowing her head in shame. 

His hand on her chin tilted her face up to look in his eyes, and her breath caught at how.... gentle his expression was.  
"Oh my pet, hush, sh sh shh..." He caressed her cheek tenderly until her breathing calmed down. "This is not a punishment, and I am not angry with you. This is Training. I need you to be a good girl and be strong for me, and accept your training with courage. Can you do that for me, pet?"  
Her eyes widened at his words and she felt her breath catch as emotions washed over her. Of course she wanted to please him, wanted desperately to be good for him. Her throat let out a little whine as she nodded quickly.  
"Yes.. yes of course, yes Master..."  
"Good girl"  
He sat in a chair, and beckoned for her to follow, at the same time that the Loki behind her gently directed and navigated her towards him. He turned her around and had her sit in his lap, and she blushed and squirmed slightly. The close proximity was already exciting her. The fear of what was going to come also made her head spin with anxiety and anticipation.

As she sat in his lap, he pulled her arms behind her and held her firmly. His teeth found her ear and nibbled softly, causing her to gasp and whimper.  
"Seven times.. whatever shall I do with you. Your language clearly is in need of correction, isn't it pet?"  
She nodded, not trusting herself to say a word. She bit her lip as the Loki in front of her crouched before them and began teasing her nipples. Her eyes closed as she accepted his ministrations. He sucked and teased, and she arched and moaned at his touch.  
Then her eyes snapped open when she felt a pinching pain beneath her breast. She looked at him in shock and bit her tongue to keep from screaming. A tight clamp was firmly pinching her skin, and as she watched him she realised.. he had more of them.

She shook her head and struggled against his hold, but he held her firmly from behind.  
Another clamp, this one just below the last, and she gasped at the sensation. Then he moved to the other side, and two more clamps were positioned, perfectly symmetrical to the first two.  
Then he dangled a chain in front of her, with two clamps, one on each side. She gulped as she wondered for a moment what the chain was for, before she began to struggle much harder against his grasp.  
The clamp closed hard around her nipple, and she screamed. And then she realised the second one was coming and she twisted, trying to get away, but felt hands hold her down, one moving around her mouth to stifle her screams. A voice in her ear, breath hot against her skin.  
"Do not move, girl."  
The second nipple was clamped, and she screamed again through his hand. Her breathing was erratic, but he waited for her, gently massaging her breasts as she calmed down.  
"There now... it gets easier, doesn't it pet?"  
She nodded as she took a deep breath. It did get easier.. pain was melting away now as he mind slipped into that place where sensation ruled her entire being, and pleasure and pain became interchangeable. Fear faded too. After all, Loki was in control, and she could trust him... and he wanted her to be strong for him...

She felt fingers carefully massaging her clit, and she looked down to realise that one last clamp was waiting to be positioned. She swallowed and shuddered, but did not struggle further.  
This one was the most painful. Her body tensed, and she arched her back in painful rapture. Her head leaned back against his neck as his arms held her tightly. It wasn't only pain, it also stimulated, and every move she made was suddenly pure ecstasy.  
"Oooh.. please.. please can I cum Master?" She breathed, feeling like she could come undone any moment.

He only chuckled in her ear at that and shook his head.  
"Oh no my pet, we have so much more to do first. You will hold it. "  
In front of her his clone began teasing her entrance with his fingers, a hungry smile on his lips. Then he yanked at the chain between her nipples and the TUG on them made her yowl with excitement.  
"I want you to repeat after me," he whispered in her ear.  
"I live to serve you, Master" As he spoke, the clone continued tugging at the chain, eliciting more sharp gasps and moans from her.  
"I..li..live to..to.to SERVE youuu Ma..Ma..ster..." she managed, writhing in his grasp.  
"Concentrate pet. Again, this time with no stutter."  
She bit her lip and tried to concentrate. It was so difficult, with him touching and teasing her, and her nipples absolutly ached from the attentions.  
"I live...to....serve you...Master.." she panted with some difficulty, groaning as his fingers found their way back to her pussy again. And my god, she was wet. His fingers slid easily back and forth, and then finally inside of her.

"As you command, my Lord. Repeat" he said with a chuckle, lips running up and down her neck, hitting those places that made her shudder uncontrollably.  
"As you... command...mmyyy Lord!" she managed. The one in front of her now had his tongue teasing her slit, and she bucked her hips towards him eagerly. 

"Such an eager little slut. Say, yes Master."  
"Yes Master!" She cried, thrashing and squirming.  
Then the one in front of her was pulling away, and lifting her up slightly off of his lap. She was being turned around to face him and she looked down to see his erect cock, now freed from his clothes. She blushed and gasped as the head moved pressed against her entrance, and then slid inside of her. She was being moved up and down, sitting on his cock. Then she felt fingers gently fingering her ass and her back went straight and she shook her head in shock. "Ah! Nnn..no please Master, please!"  
She had never done that before.

He only tsked and thrusted into her deeply, causing the clamp on her clit to move and her to cry out in pleasure. She shuddered as his fingers gained entrance slowly, moving in gentle circles... and ooh, that felt different.  
"Calm down pet, and relax." She heard him say, both versions of him at once, and she let herself relax into their arms, and his fingers were able to breach deeper, hitting spots she didn't know existed. "Ooohh....."  
"Say 'Fuck'." She looked up at him, confused, as his cock worked in and out of her pussy and the fingers moved inside of her ass.  
"..Fuck?" she repeated, and then SCREAMED. One of the clamps beneath her breasts had been removed, and OH, it was so much more painful then when it had been put on. Blood rushed back into the skin and he massaged the sensitive nerves with his fingers, his other hand on her hip, holding her steady.  
"Say it again." He commanded firmly, and she complied without thinking.  
"Fuck!" And then a scream of pain as another came off, leaving her breathless and panting.

"Again."  
This time she shook her head desperately, whining and whimpering, but refusing to speak.  
"Oooh my pet, believe me, by the time we are done here you will never say it again. But for now, you will do as commanded. Say it."  
And then she felt his cock at her asshole, and felt it pressing into her, gently but firmly. Then, a sudden entrance made her body convulse and she cried out, "FUCK!" and another clamp was removed, causing her to writhe in pain. Then both Lokis were fucking her, in and out, both holes at once. She moaned and screamed, feeling everything. The clamp on her clit making every single movement vibrate through her like pleasure, the sensations in her ass as his cock slammed into her, and it was all so damn full and tight...  
He made her swear once more as the last clamps beneath her breast came off. And then..

"Say, Fuck you you bastard."  
She gasped as her hips moved back and forth between both of them.  
"Aahhh.. ah...fffuck.. you, you bastard!" She cried out, and then... HOLY SHIT. Her scream was piercing and shrill, throwing her head back, helplessly taking the pain as the first clamp on her nipple was removed. It was replaced by his fingers tenderly massaging it, tugging at it. It was so sensitive his touch made her shiver and arch her back.  
"Now say, Go fuck yourself"  
She hesitated, terrified of the next one. She bit her lip, closing her eyes to steel herself for it before she parted her lips to obey. "G..go...go fuck yourself!" She gasped, and then screamed again as the clamp came off her other nipple. Her head was spinning, her body felt weak and boneless as she was maneuvered and manipulated by the two Lokis holding her between them. Pumping in and out of her as she writhed in pain and pleasure. Her pussy was so raw and aching, she couldn't possibly take much more of this, she couldn't possibly...

"I am going to allow you to cum now. Say Thank You Master"  
"Thank you Master!!" She cried, and then her eyes went wide and she came utterly undone.  
He unclamped her clit, and the wave of pain and pleasure that washed over her was the most intense thing she had ever experienced. She bucked and shuddered between the two of them, hips jerking helplessly back and forth as she HOWLED her orgasm. Her vision went black and every muscle in her body tensed up and convulsed before she finally collapsed. She fell forward into his arms, settling into his lap in an exhausted heap.  
The clone disappeared, and her ass felt unbearably empty at the loss of him. She whined pitifully, and he began thrusting into her pussy harder now, and faster, and good god that felt so good, even with her as sensitive and raw as she was. Then she felt him shoot into her, gripping her tightly until releasing her, pulling his dripping cock out of her.

Then they teleported, the world went dark and then bright, and suddenly he was laying her down on the bed. Bed, they were in the bedroom... she could hardly think she was so spent.  
"Good girl.." he soothed, running a hand affectionately through her hair. "You were such a good girl for me, so brave. You did so well, I am proud of you. I knew you could. "

"Thank you... thank you for correcting me, Master"


	7. Lesson 4: Obediance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne has been captured by the god of Mischief. She is finding that he is as creative with his methods of torture as he is cruel, as he begins to train her to be the perfect little submissive slave. Her final lesson will teach her obedience...

She woke up at the foot of the bed, as had become the norm. Loki had only allowed her to sleep in the bed with him once, for which she had thanked him abundantly. Usually her place was at his feet, with her own blanket. All of that was privilege as well, she had discovered. Once she had displeased him so much that he had made her sleep on the floor. Life had become a strange blur now, and she wasn't sure how long she had been here. Weeks, perhaps?

This morning she found that she was not chained to the bed, as was usually the case. She blinked as she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Looking to the beside table, she saw a folded piece of paper laying there with the word "Pet" written on it. She moved across the bed to grasp the note, unfolding it with curiosity.

_"My pet,_  
_I shall be away until this afternoon. In the meantime, I have given you free reign of the living quarters. There are books that you may read to pass the time if you wish._

_I would like you to bathe and ready yourself for my return. When you hear me coming, I expect you to kneel by the bed awaiting my command._

_And pet, I expect to see that cute little pussy of yours clean shaven. It has been far too long since you were properly groomed._  
_Loki."_

The first thing she noticed was how elegant his hand was, the cursive style of the lettering decidedly well practised.  
Setting the note down again she looked over to the door leading to the in suite bathroom. Loki had cleaned her up a number of times, usually after sex, but it had been forever since she had had a proper bath. She padded over to the room and peeked her head in.

It was a beautiful bathroom, with a tub large enough to probably fit around five people. She looked at herself in the mirror critically after she started running the water. Her face was naked of makeup, but she had a calm glow about her from having been enjoying such restful sleep of late. She tugged at her hair in faint disapproval. She had clearly been here long enough for her roots to start growing out: the bright blue she normally dyed her hair was starting to show her natural dark brown at the top.

 _Ah well... nothing to be done about that._ She sighed as she lowered herself into the bathtub. The water was absolutely luxurious, and she took a few moments to just soak in the warmth. Then she turned to see what sort of soaps Loki had lying around. The smell of lavender hit her senses as she poured soap over her palm and began lathering it.

As she washed, she closed her eyes and let her mind wander. She couldn't help but think how wonderful it would feel to have _him_ washing her, running soap over her body, _touching her..._  
She shook herself from her reverie with a sigh. Then, she looked at the razor with a sinking feeling. _He had told her to shave_.

She didn't normally rock the bald look down there. She liked to keep it trim, but was a little uncomfortable with going completely hairless. She bit her lip as she contemplated what to do. An insistent voice inside of her wanted to obey, to be a _good girl_ , to please him.

But the part of her still holding onto the last shreds of her individuality and sense of pride was finding the order incredibly hard to swallow. Who was _he_ to tell her how to keep her body hair?! _He's your Master..._ the submissive voice answered.

Biting her lip nervously, she took the razor and busied herself with her usual trim and tidy. She even went further then she normally would, removing most of the hair until there was just a short patch left, perfectly triangular. Not messy, no bush, just... tidy.  
Surely that would acceptable. She took a deep breath and started on her legs and armpits. It really _had_ been a while she realised.

As she got out of the bath she swallowed a growing feeling of dread. That voice was hard to shut up. _You know you didn't do what he asked..._ it sang. She shook her head and shoved it back down before stalking back into the bedroom proper.  
She moved around the room, inspecting the bookshelves. Most of it was fiction, legends, folklore and fairy tales. She selected something that looked interesting, and settled onto the bed.

 

* * *

 

 

It was some hours later that she heard footsteps outside the door, and she scrambled to put the book down on the table and get off the bed. She felt her heart swell with that sweet mix of fear and anticipation that had begun to dominate her life as she sank to her knees facing the door and bowed her head. Then she waited.

She heard the door open and she looked up briefly to see him enter the room and close the door behind him. He walked over to her slowly, each step making a sound on the ground that made her tremble in delight. Then he was beside her, absently patting her head as he regarded her. "Good girl, awaiting her Masters command, like a perfect little pet."  
His soft words whispered through her ears and made her breath a sigh of pleasure. Then he circled her slowly, looking her up and down.

"Put your hands on the floor behind you, sit up on your feet, and spread your knees." He commanded, his voice strong and authoritative. She instantly moved to obey, and found the position difficult to hold. It forced her to arch her back, and exposed her in a way that she had never felt before. She thought she had nothing to be bashful about with him anymore, that he had seen everything, but she felt a blush rise her to face as she assumed the position he had discribed.  
Her arms and legs trembled at the strain of maintaining it.

Then he was crouched down beside her, was touching her and she moaned aloud at the feeling. As his hand snaked down between her legs she took a deep breath, remembering what she had done. Or rather, _not done._

"Were my instructions not clear enough?" He asked. His tone was still casually conversational, but she knew by now that when his tone didn't match his words, that was when to be the most afraid of him. She bit her lip nervously, avoiding his gaze. He waited a few moments, before his hand moved to her throat and began to grip her tightly.

 _"Answer me."_  
Now his voice was harsh. She squirmed and let out a soft whimper before she steeled herself to answer. "I... I groomed, I tidied everything for you Master I just... I don't... I don't normally feel.. _comfortable_ with going completely bald... Master.." She managed to get out, her voice small and pitiful.  
"Aah I see.. personal preference, then?"

She nodded quickly, hoping that that would be the end of the discussion. She should have known it wouldn't. His hand on her throat tightened as he suddenly yanked her up off the ground and pressed her down onto the bed behind her, holding her in place to look at him.

"I thought I had made it abundantly clear to you my dear, that _you don't get to have personal preferences."_ He released her throat and stood up, walking around to the other side of the bed. Fiddling with some cuffs at the head of the bed, he then maneuvered her to strap her down by her wrists. A gag was pressed to her lips.

 _"Open"_ and his tone was now very much _not fucking around_. She moved her lips around the ball, feeling that familiar stretching sensation. Her heart was in her throat, beating rapidly with fear and apprehension.

Then he settled himself between her legs and regarded her for a long moment, as though trying to decide what to do to her first. She squirmed nervously, tugging against the cuffs to test the feel of them around her wrists. She looked away from him, unable to endure the intensity of his gaze. Then, without a word he stood again and left her. She turned her head to watch him walk into the bathroom, and she strained to see what he was up to.

When he returned it was with a bowl of water, shaving cream, and a razor. So.. he was going to do it for her, then. She squirmed a little nervously, a bit intimidated by the idea of someone else that close to her most sensitive areas with a razor. But really, it wasn't the worst thing that he could have opted to do to her.

He didn't speak a word to her as he sat on the bed. She could feel his weight beside her, indenting the mattress and she closed her eyes, knowing there was nothing she could do but to wait this out. He lathered the cream across her, keeping her legs spread with a firm hand. She didn't fight him, lord knows it would be in her best interest to stay still for this...

And then she felt it. Fingers lightly playing on her sides. A clone was behind her, touching her so, so lightly as made her squirm. _Oh no... He's not..._

"Since you could not be bothered to follow my instructions, I shall have to do it for you." He said conversationally, "I trust there are no objections?"  
The question was obviously rhetorical, it wasn't as though she could answer him. He began moving the razor across her skin, and the feeling was... oddly erotic. To be so at his mercy, knowing that with just a flick of his wrist he could seriously hurt her..

Just as she was contemplating the terrifying implications of what he was doing, the clone started tickling her. Unthinkingly her whole body tensed and her hips thrashed from the sensation. Laughter quickly turned to whimpers of pain as she looked down to see that her movements had caused him to cut her.

He made a tsking sound and shook his head with a frown.  
"Now now darling, you will have to stay still. Wouldn't want that to happen again, hmm?"

It was a small cut, nothing serious, but it sure stung. He moved his head down to lap at the blood beginning to spill from it, and the sensation made her rock her hips again.  
"Now..." he licked his lips, and the smile on his face was nothing short of menacing. " _Lets try that again."_

So this was the punishment. She was terrified, her eyes wide as she struggled to keep still. The sounds she choked out around the gag were a mixture of laughter and helpless whimpers as he tickled her mercilessly, all the while calmly and slowly shaving her.

A few times she lost her concentration, earning a few more little nicks. The fear was the worst when the razor was being dragged right across her lips and close to her clit. She definitely did _not_ want to get cut _there_.

Finally she breathed a sigh of relief when he was done, washing her up with a warm cloth. Only a few small cuts, nothing that would not heal in a day or two. The clone disappeared and she relaxed a little, hoping it was over now.

She looked up when she felt his lips on her thigh. Slowly, so _painfully_ slowly, his mouth moved down her thigh towards her lips. And when his tongue found her clit, she gasped and whined.  
"Now... I had been planning on giving you a treat, for you have been such a good girl of late... You have never cum on my tongue before. And when clean shaven, everything is so much more sensitive, _isn't it darling?"_

Without anything to hinder him, his tongue ran across her skin and _oooohh he was right_ , she could feel _everything_ so much better. His tongue made lazy circles around her sensitive nub, and she moaned and squirmed. Then he started flicking it gently. _Good lord he knew what he was doing._ He brought her to the edge and down and back again over and over until she was shaking and moaning, her lips stretched around the gag.

Leaning up, he took the gag from her mouth, cocking his head at her for a moment.  
"Did you have something you want to say to me?" his voice was teasing and she whimpered in response.  
"Please.. please can I cum Master?"  
"Hmm.. do you think you have earned it?"

She shuddered and whimpered again, knowing the answer was "no". She felt tears welling up in her eyes and she bit her lip nervously. "I'm sorry.. please, I'm so sorry.."  
He sighed as he watched her. " _What are you sorry for?"_

She frowned and hesitated, not wanting to give words to her colossal fuck up. He only shook his head and stroked her cheek gently. "If you cannot tell me what exactly you did wrong, then you have not learned your lesson."  
She swallowed and nodded slightly her understanding before speaking. "I.. I disobeyed you. You gave me clear instructions and I didn't follow them.. I'm sorry I'm so sorry my Lord I'm so sorry.." She was sobbing the words now, desperatly appealing to him.

He smiled then, tenderly and with understanding.  
"Oh yes _, I know_ you are my pet. And it will _never happen again, hmm?"_ At his words she nodded quickly and forcefully.  
"No, _never_ , I promise, I promise Master."

"Good girl. But you will not be allowed to cum yet I'm afraid. You will have to work hard to earn it today." She sighed in a mixture of disappointment and contentedness. He wasn't going to let her cum yet, but he wasn't angry with her anymore, he had forgiven her, and that was alright. That made everything alright.

He replaced the gag between her lips again, and moved to uncuff her hands from the bed. "Now.. are you ready to move onto the main event for today?"

 


	8. Subspace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Anne experiences total and complete subspace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally going to be part of Obedience, but since both halves of the scene ended up so much longer then I expected, they got split into two chapters.  
> Also, included an illustrative sketch at the end!

Her world was blackness.  
She floated in a world of sensation, unable to move, unable to see. All she could do in this place was exist. She was suspended from chains in leather straps, gagged and blindfolded. There was nothing in the world now expect his touch, and it was the only tether that kept her in reality.  
His fingers trailed lightly across her sides, exploring her skin and making her squirm. Her breath was coming in shallow whimpers of anticipation. It was hard to think, so she just let her mind relax, just let herself _feel..._

"Oh pet, so lovely, all trussed up like this for me." His voice played across her senses. That smooth, compelling and commanding voice that could undo her with just a word. Every touch made her flinch in anxious delight. His fingers were playing her lazily, moving across her skin so lightly it was torture. Exquisite torture.  
"Oh, do make that sound again." She moaned through the gag at his words. "You sound so lovely. So wanton... so _desperate."_

She squirmed, but there wasn't anywhere she could go. Then she felt something cold and hard touch her skin. It was dragged across her breast and then down her side. She shuddered, somewhat fearful. And then with a _ZAP!_ she screamed bloody murder.

The chains rattled as her body bucked in the restraints. Then it came again, this time on her leg and she screamed again, her whole body tensing.  
"You do sound so wonderful when you scream my dear. I think I shall make you scream over and over for me. Would you like that?" _ZAP_. She screamed and started to whimper, her legs feebly kicking in their binds.

Then she felt the metal on the back of her foot and she squirmed as vehemently as she could, kicking to get away. He caught her by the ankle with a firm hand. A tsking sound of disapproval.  
" _Ah ah ah_... stay still for me like a good girl." _ZAP_. She was breathing heavily now, accepting every electric jolt as best as she could. It was possibly the most painful sensation she could remember experiencing, and it made her whole body shake.

But as they continued, the pain was starting to become... _other.  
_ She was floating now, her mind a haze of sensation and desire. She couldn't tell how long she had been there, or if the sensation was pain or pleasure anymore, but it didn't matter because Master wanted her to feel it so it must be good, _oh so good..._ She felt his fingers touch her then, teasing her spread pussy. A dark chuckle filled her ears.

"You are absolutely _dripping_ for me pet. What a greedy little slut... are you so turned on by pain?" Another _ZAP_ , this time on her inner thigh and she screamed again. She felt the jolt twinge something in her clit and she squirmed with need, desperately trying to rock herself back into his fingers.  
"Oh no, so eager already?" he teased, his fingers rubbing her lips but not entering her. "You'll have to do better then that. I haven't heard you scream enough yet."

Another, on her other thigh, this time closer to her pussy and she was rocking and screaming, whimpering and moaning. Then, she felt something touch her entrance. Bigger then fingers, and firm. It teasingly rubbed against her clit.  
"Do you want it?"

She nodded frantically, moaning through the gag her desire.  
"Hmmm... I'm not sure you want it badly enough." Another _ZAP_. She moaned louder, frantically trying to move in the restraints that held her still. She needed him like she needed air.  
Then she felt him enter her. It stretched her and she groaned, hanging her head as her world, what was left of it, came undone. He held her still by her hips as he thrust into her, and she could do nothing but simply take it. Each thrust was pure bliss and her mind swam in the delicious haze of sensation. He was pounding into her now, and she rocked back into him, accepting everything with eager sounds of pleasure and desire.

As he continued to thrust into her, she felt a finger begin to massage her asshole. She tensed somewhat against him, nervous.  
" _Relax for me, pet_." he breathed, working small circles around the hole. She took in deep breaths and willed herself to relax her muscles, allowing his finger entrance. His finger moved inside of her, giving her a feeling of full tightness as his cock continued to pound her pussy. She was sobbing now, her whole world focused on him and his touch, clouding her mind of anything else.

Then suddenly his cock left her and she whined at the loss of it, squirming her hips in protest.  
She was then aware of a disorienting movement as the apparatus that held her aloft was played with. She felt her body being righted until she was in a sitting position in the straps, still suspended, swaying slightly. It was a dizzying feeling, as the world spun around her, nothing but firm hands holding her to remind her of which way was up and down. She felt fingers adjusting straps here and there until her legs were tied up in front of her, as though she were squatting. Her arms tight against her back.

Breathing was the only thing she could do. In and out. A voice at the back of her mind told her that this should be terrifying, but she simply couldn't bring herself to feel fear. All she could do was breath. Then she felt him behind her, and his presence was so soothing. The feeling of nearness, his breath on her neck, the smell of the leather he wore, it flooded her senses and she felt so safe. So secure.

Hands were cupping her ass and then and she felt herself being lifted slightly. The tip of his cock was pressed against her asshole and she squirmed slightly in his grip. She gasped and bucked when it entered her. It was just the tip, but the initial shock of entrance made her shudder and throw her head back. He waited for her body to relax again.

Then with a sinking feeling of giddy fear, she felt his hands release her ass, and gravity took her. His cock slammed into her with the full force of the fall, all of it at once, and she yelped and shook all over again, pulling against the restraints that bound her.

"Sh sh shh pet.. sh, relax for me, there's a good girl..."  
His lips were right at her ear, his hands holding her against his chest. _ZAP!  
_ Her whole body lurched upwards, pulling her up off his cock, and then gravity took over again and she fell back down on it, her ass suddenly filled to bursting. She moaned loudly at the sensation.

" _Yesss,_ do that again for me, pet." he breathed.  
Another jolt hit her, this time just below her breast, and again she jerked upwards and then fell back down.

"THATS it slut, impale yourself on my cock. Up and down, there you go. _Do not stop."_ His voice was hard and commanding. She began to bounce on her own now, urged on by his words. The electric jolts came back when she grew tired, reminding her to obey. His cock filled her, it was so tight, and it felt so good. It felt wildly different then her pussy, elicited a different kind of ache. Her ass was stretched around him, and each time she crashed back down on it it made her cry out, biting the gag in desperation.

"So beautiful, you look so beautiful like this. Would you like to see?" he whispered in her ear just as he gave her stomach another shock, making her scream and jerk back up again.  
She felt his hand around the blindfold and suddenly it was being lifted, tossed aside and light flooded into her world again. As her eyes adjusted to the sudden change she realised the room they were in had mirrors lining the walls. Her eyes went wide as she looked at herself in the mirror in front of her.

A moan of pure lust and desperate need left her. She was the very embodiment of _sex_ right now. Hair tousled and wild, face flushed. Lips stretched wide around the gag, drool pooling at the corners of her mouth. Golden collar around her neck and straps of leather holding her, marking her as owned. And bouncing up and down on a cock in her ass, her pussy wet and glistening and prominently on display. She looked positively _lascivious._

" _Beautiful_ pet. You were _made_ for this you know." He chuckled at her embarrassed look as her eyes flitted to the side to escape the image of herself. " _You were made to be ruled_."  
He snaked a hand around in front, positioning it in front of her aching pussy, palm resting against her clit. Another jolt sent her careening up again, and her clit connected with his hand in the most delicious way. Desperately she tried to rub against it again, impaling herself harder on his cock in the process. She groaned as he sat back and watched her torture herself over and over.

"That's it, rut against my hand. Make yourself cum for me girl. Go on."  
Up and down, up and down. Her hips were caught in a loop of pure torturous pleasure, her clit hitting his hand as his cock slammed her ass. She closed her eyes. She started moving harder, fucking herself on his length and rutting against him with a desperate need. It wasn't even a need to cum anymore, it was only a need to obey. Nothing mattered, nothing mattered except his voice urging her on. _Master wants me to cum..._

" _Cum NOW_." He commanded her sternly, and she did.  
She screamed, and bucked, thrashing against the chains, making them rattle and clank. She rubbed herself against his hand desperately, without a hint of embarrassment, she was too far gone to feel shame. She came hard, her stuffed ass feeling like it would explode, like she would simply melt from the intensity of the sensations.

And then she slumped forward, hanging helplessly in the chains, utterly exhausted. He moved then, his cock once again leaving her, and once again she whimpered, an intense feeling of _emptiness_ overtaking her.

"Ahhh look how you _gape_ for me.." he cooed, positioning her so she could see in the mirror. Her ass wide open, stretched to gaping. She blushed deeply and looked away. Then he was unhooking her from the apparatus that held her aloft, setting her down on the chair he had just been sitting in. She panted and moaned and looked up at him, waiting for further instruction.

He took his cock in his hand and stroked in firmly, and she groaned at the sight of it. It was such a treat to see, she would have to remember to thank him for it later...  
His eyes were dark with lust as he looked at her, his eyes roaming over her body, still bound and breathing heavily. She blushed and squirmed at the intensity of his gaze, his gaze that always made her feel both small and adored all at once. It was so much focus, too much to handle at times.

" _Look at me_." he said sharply, his voice strained and carefully tempered. She looked up at him with adoring eyes, pleading eyes. And then he closed his and he was cumming, his seed spilling across her face and dripping down her breasts. She moaned in appreciation, happy to be receiving his seed. She watched him hungrily as he came. He was mostly silent, as usual, but there was a twitch in his back and a gasp caught in his throat.

When he was finished, he opened his eyes with a lazy sigh. He moved forward with a smug smirk, and playfully smacked her cheek with his softening cock. "Good girl.. good little slut. You look lovely like this, don't you agree?" He tugged on her hair to turn her to look in the mirror, at her face now covered in semen.

She blushed more and moaned in embarrassment, shivering and leaning into his touch to escape the image of herself. He didn't let her look away.  
"You have nothing to be embarrassed about, pet. If I say you look lovely like this, if it pleases me, then why should it shame you?"

She nodded at his words, relaxing a little. Then he was wiping her face with a warm cloth, and her eyes met his and they were so soft, so in control, and so loving. His touch was so tender as he cleaned up his little pet, and then the gag was being removed and a wave of emotion swept through her. She trembled at the intensity of the feeling, as a startling realisation hit her.

 _"I.. I love you.. Master...'"_ she bit her lip nervously, unsure if this was something that would please him to hear.  
A broad smile broke out across his lips, and he leant forward to kiss her forehead.  
"I love you too, pet. You are such a good girl for me."  
"Thank you Master"

 

* * *

 

 


	9. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki’s training has finally paid off, and now its time for him to move onto the next stage. His plans for Anne are only just beginning…

His hand felt so good in her hair. Tugging at it, just hard enough to be firm and commanding, but not enough to hurt. Oh, it _could_ hurt, in an instant if need be, she knew that. But she was being so _good_ for him, there was no need.  
His cock was between her lips and she lapped at it hungrily. Moved her tongue along the underside of it, sucked eagerly and happily at it. She loved the way it felt in her mouth, loved the feeling of his hands guiding her and directing her.

She had never been particularly good at cocksucking before he had trained her, but now she knew exactly how to please him. What he liked. She looked up at him with adoring eyes as she carefully deepthroated him, shuddering from the strain of keeping her gag reflex down. He smiled and groaned appreciatively and patted her head with affection.

"Such a good girl, good pet." His words spurred her on, and she was bobbing her head in contented delight. Nothing was better then this.  
"Are you ready to swallow my cum, pet?"

She nodded and sucked, her lips moving faster now, wanting nothing more then to push him over that edge. He tugged a little harder at her hair now, and then he was thrusting into her. She no longer needed to do anything but sit there and let him fuck her face, and god she loved it. She sighed happily when he came, savoring the taste and opening her throat to swallow around him. Every drop.

When he pulled out he patted her head with a sigh she leaned into his touch happily. If she had been a cat, she would have been purring. Her mind was so calm, so content, and so at ease.  
"You have done so well with your training my dear. I am so proud of you."  
She smiled shyly up at him, blushing at the praise.  
"You remember the Rules, yes?" She nodded. Of course she remembered. "Tell them to me. In your own words."

She bowed her head and took a deep breath before parting her lips to speak.  
"Rule number one: When speaking to you always speak with respect and deference, knowing my place at all times. Cursing is not permitted. Rule number two: When speaking to you always call you Master or My Lord. Never use your name unless granted permission to do so. Rule number three: I am to obey every command you give me, without hesitation or question. Rule number four: Anything I need or want I must ask you for."

He smiled then and continued to pet her hair lazily, running his fingers through the strands.  
She murmured quiet appreciation for the touch, loving the feeling of nearness and affection. She lived for his affection.  
"Very good. You have learned them all so well. I believe it is finally time to send you back now to your SHIELD and the Avengers."

Her eyes snapped up to look at him at this. _Sending her back...?_  
"You... you're letting me go, Master?" She spoke tentatively, with no small amount of confusion and trepidation in her voice. She knew she should want this, should be ecstatic at the prospect of going home, being released, but for some reason, she wasn't. She had become so used to life here, at the feet of the god of Mischief, that the idea of being sent back was... troubling to her.

"Yes." he confirmed, and she frowned, feeling tears begin to well up in her eyes. Did he not... _want_ her anymore? _Was he no longer pleased with her?_ He seemed to notice her growing anxiety.  
"Ahh pet, do not give me that pout. I am releasing you from here, but not from my service. You will always belong to me, this I promise you." His hand caressed her cheek soothingly as he tilted her face up to look at him.

"I will come to you there where you dwell, and I will give you instructions. Whenever I appear before you, I expect you to come to me immediately, get on your knees at my feet, and await my command. Is that clear?"

Her eyes widened and a sinking feeling came over her. It was mixed with a feeling of relief that he wasn't angry and he wasn't getting rid of her, but the realization of what all of this had been about hit her suddenly. The part of her mind that still remembered life before Loki was horrified at what was happening. He had trained her, _to be sent back as a double agent._

"You... you won't ask me to betray them... will you Master?" Her voice was small and tentative, and had a high pitched squeak as she flinched away from him, terrified of what he might say. She was not supposed to question his orders...  
But he did not react with anger as she anticipated. He only leaned down so he was closer to her, his face inches from her own, and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Pet. Does that matter?"  
She whimpered slightly, unable to respond. She knew the correct answer was "no" but she couldn't help feeling terrible about the idea of betraying SHIELD. She bit her lip nervously as she looked at him, his eyes boring into hers.  
"Who owns you? Controls you? Makes your decisions for you?" He asked, on a different tact. She sighed out a moan of submission, relishing the feeling of helplessness, as that part of her mind that belonged wholly to him now kicked in.

"You do, Master."  
"Then, are you responsible for your own actions?" She frowned as she thought that one over. _Responsibility_ had never occurred to her before, but now that it had, she realised with wonder how beautifully simple it was.  
"No, Master."  
"Who is?"  
"You are, Master."

The smile that spread across his lips then was dangerous but genuine. Triumphant, as though the final piece had been set in place to make his victory complete.  
_"I am._ I take the full responsibility for everything. You need not worry about the weight of your actions, that weight is not yours to bear. Isn't life so much simpler when you relinquish the need to check your every action, your every thought and decision? I will do all of that for you, and all you need do is obey. Nothing matters except obedience and loyalty to me. There is no guilt in anything I may make you do, because the guilt is not yours to bear. Do you understand?"

She nodded quickly, because she did. She had lived it, experienced it, _breathed_ it. Her time here under his heel had taught that to her, though she had never had those exact words for it. It was so peaceful to just let go, to allow herself to be lead, to not worry about making decisions.

He leaned forward to kiss her forehead tenderly, and she felt her mind slip back into that submissive place where everything he said made her swoon.  
"Good girl. Now, what are you going to do when you see me?"  
"I'm going to get on my knees before you and await your command, Master."

He nodded and slowly pushed her back, gently guiding her onto her back. She sighed happily as she layed back as directed, happy to move as he wanted, lay as he wanted, respond as he wanted. Then he leaned forward over her and caught her lips in a kiss, and her eyes widened and she shook beneath him at the sudden... intimacy.  
For all he had done to her, he had never kissed her before now. She eagerly opened her lips to meet his, returning the kiss. Her lips moved against his, meeting his passion. It wasn't a rough kiss, it was tender, inviting.

Slowly and shyly she began to move her arms. It was so rare that she was aloud to remain unbound during their couplings, but this time seemed.. different. Almost as though they were lovers. She tentatively moved her arms to embrace him, cling to him, pull him closer, and her heart leapt when he did not stop her or chide her.

For a moment they stayed like that, breathing each other in, before he moved. He began to travel downwards, trailing kisses along her neck that made her gasp and moan into his touch. His hands came up to the collar around her neck, and after muttering a few words in a language she did not recognise, he was snapping it off of her.

As when it had first been placed around her neck, her vision went blurry for a moment. Then when everything came back into focus, she could once again see all of the streams of data that were always around, always traveling through the air. Beautiful bright blue streams all over the place. She was momentarily distracted by the return of her abilities, before he made sure she payed better attention.

His breath was hot on her thigh, and his hands were gently massaging her legs. She felt more hands pulling her back gently, and layed back and relaxed. Lips were now moving up and down her pussy, a tongue teasing her. It swirled around her clit and then moved back down to her entrance, dipping inside of her and making her hips buck and her breath come in gasps. Then there were lips on her neck as well, lips on her breasts, and she opened her eyes in shock to see herself surrounded by naked Lokis.

 _"Ooohh..."_ she breathed, overwhelmed by sensation. Every inch of her was being licked, sucked, teased. Hot wet lips and tongues caressed her skin while strong hands maneuvered her gently this way and that _. Lean over here so he can suck your nipple, turn this way to feel his tongue on your side, lift your leg so his lips can find the back of your knee.._

She gasped and moaned, loosing herself to the moment. And then Loki, the original Loki, the one mercilessly teasing her pussy began to lap at her in earnest. His tongue moved up her slit to her clit and made long, luxurious swirls around it. Fingers slid inside of her and began to carefully massage her g-spot, and she spread her legs, helplessly carried by a feeling of such exquisite weakness.

His tongue flicked her clit and made her squirm, panting with need and arousal as his fingers worked their magic inside of her. All of the clones, all of them bent on sending her to the peak of pleasure, and it was heavenly. She whimpered and moaned and moved her hips, feeling herself ever nearer and nearer.  
"Please... may I cum, Master?" She gasped out, trying desperately to hold off until she had permission. Usually he would make her beg longer, make her wait until she was going crazy with need.  
  
"Yes. Cum for me now. Cum on my tongue like a good girl." She heard whispered in her ear, and that was all the coaxing she needed. She gasped and moaned and shook, her body shuddering and going taut with the strain as she rode out her orgasm, her clit pressed as close to his mouth as she could. And as she came down off the high, she felt the world go black.

 

　

* * *

 

 

 

Sudden cold.

She was disoriented as she looked around her in confusion. It took her mind and her body a moment to adjust to the sudden change of scenery. Teleported. He must have teleported her.  
Everything around her was cold. She could hardly see, it was so dark. Dark and wet and cold, so cold it was quickly becoming painful. Then her eyes widened as she suddenly got a bearing on her surroundings and everything rushed into her senses. She screamed and curled inwards, clutching her naked frame in a feeble attempt to ward off the elements.

She was outside. Snow was all around her, all she could see in every direction, and it was dangerously cold. Her body temperature was dropping quickly and she frantically tried to calm herself down enough to reason what to do. Panic welled up inside of her, but she forced it back down.  
_There._

A few paces away was the only thing she could see in the snowstorm. It was an electronic signal. If she followed it, it had to lead back to somewhere. Hopefully its source wasn't too far away, because she knew with a sinking feeling that she would not survive long out here like this.

 

 

* * *

 

　

 

The cabin was small. Rustic, even, but it was nicely furnished and with modern appliances. The woman with the long black hair hummed happily to herself as she poured two mugs of hot cocoa off the stove.  
"Cocoa's ready, dear!" She called to the man on the sofa.

"Can you bring it to me babe? I cant miss this!" She sighed and rolled her eyes with a chuckle as she brought the mug over to him, his eyes glued to the television screen. He watched it with a level of intensity that she could not fathom. It was just a game after all. What fascinated him about sports she couldn't possibly imagine.

The storm raged on outside as she sat down at her computer desk. The wi-fi signal was on the fritz, but that was to be expected in a storm like this. The wind howled, but she paid it no mind. Sometimes it pounded on the windows, but....

Wait.

"Honey, did you hear that?"  
He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, quirking an eyebrow. "Hear what?"  
Then there was a _definite_ pounding noise on the door.

"Turn that off!" She said sharply as she stood up, and he complied hurriedly. "Its gotta be the wind, we are miles out from anywhere." he said with a confused frown.

As she moved towards the door they heard a voice. A small, pitiful voice.  
"..please... help...let me in please..."

She rushed to the door and opened it, and gasped at what she saw. A naked woman, her skin so pale it was turning blue, collapsed to the ground, unconscious.  
"SHIT! What the... help me get her inside!"

 


	10. Second Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne is back at SHIELD, and new relationships begin to develop.  
> Now she’s having second thoughts about her feelings towards Loki, her Master…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an interesting chapter to write, with a few different POVs!  
> Also the beginning of some sliight Steve Rogers x OFC, but I promise you, Steve is not going to be a major player for long. I just needed to introduce a “good boy” alternative to Loki’s “bad boy” for Anne to think about briefly.

Steve sighed as he sipped his coffee, staring at the computer screens intently. They didn't yield any new information however, blinking back at him innocently and unchangingly. He frowned into his coffee mug, as though excepting it to offer some answers. It didn't either.

It had been about a month and a half since Agent Caton's mission had gone sour. A month and a half since she had been captured and her and Loki had disappeared without a trace. SHIELD had tried to send in a rescue squad of course, but the facility ended up being a dead end. Against all reason, it was abandoned when they got there. Whatever magic was at play, they had no idea where Anne was. Not to mention the true location of the tricksters lair.

Since then, Loki had been a much bigger threat, as well. Without Agent Caton on hand to keep his tech at bay, he had been much more difficult to combat.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and a rather tired and timid looking man walked in, coming beside him to look at the screens as well. For a moment Bruce and he just sat in silence, neither saying a word, before the Dr. coughed to clear his throat.  
"You know... it isn't your fault. You advised Fury against the mission." Steve stirred and looked at his fellow Avenger seriously, considering his words.  
"I should have insisted harder. She wasn't trained. She should never have gone in there."  
"I know. We could still find her, there's still-"  
He was cut off by a SLAM as Steve pounded the desk suddenly in frustration, frustration which had been pent up for a long time.

" _Dammit,_ he's had her for over a _month!_ Who knows what hes done to her, for all we know she could be-"  
"No. Don't say it. She's not. "

He sighed again, slumping back in the chair.  
"Look... I just... " Suddenly a blip on the screen in front of them started beeping. Both men leaned forward to see what it was, their attention undiverted. Hope sprung up, and Steve shot up to stand.  
  
"Her.. her signal just came back on..." he breathed, almost unable to believe it.  
"She's in Alaska."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hours later, Steve was pacing in a waiting room, Fury watching him impassively.  
SHIELD had sent in a retraction team as soon as Agent Caton's signal had come back online. Now she was in a hospital room being fussed over by SHIELD doctors. Still unconscious.

"Sit down, Rogers. Wearing a hole in the floor wont help anything." The Director said, lazily looking up at him. Steve wanted to wipe that complacently languid look off his face. He only gritted his teeth and glared at him.  
"You sent her in there, Fury. She had better be alright, or so help me-"

The door opened at that moment, and a doctor stepped into the room.  
"Well... I have good news." he said with a cough, realising he had interrupted a growing spat. Both men turned to look at him. Steve took a deep breath to calm himself, ignoring Fury.

"She's alright. She... she suffered some frostbite from the snowstorm, but she appears to have only been out in it for about ten minutes. There's... there's also some burn marks on her body, that seem to be from... electric shocks. And um... some lash marks, on her back." The man looked away uncomfortably as he noticed Steve's fists curling.

"But..." he hastened to add after the information had sunk in, "She's actually in.. well, pretty damn good health all things considered. We expected much worse. She should be recovered in about... three or four days."  
Steve sighed in relief, but it was mixed with anger. He didn't for a moment think that Loki had gone easy on her. With the mans magic, who knows what he might have done.

"I want her sent to me for a debriefing as soon as she's physically recovered." Fury stated as he stood up.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The debriefing was not going well.

Fury paced back and forth as Anne glared at him across the table from where she sat. The past hour had been an endless bombardment of questions, none of which Anne had answers to, and frustration showed on Fury's face.  
"Did you learn _anything_ while you were there?"  
"No."  
"Did _he_ learn anything from _you_ while you were there?"  
"No."  
"What did he ask you?"  
"Nothing."

"You mean to tell me that he never once asked you any questions, never even _tried_ to get intelligence out of you?! Then what the hell were you doing all that time, _having a tea party_?"

She slammed a hand down on the counter and stood up suddenly, narrowing her eyes at the pacing Director.  
"He tortured me _for a month and a half, just for the fun of it_ , and when he was _bored_ of me he _sent me into a blizzard, naked, to **die**_. Are we _done_ here?"  
Director Fury looked momentarily stunned. Taken aback, he sighed and nodded. He almost appeared sheepish, completely out of character for the man.  
" _Yeah_. We're done."

She stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her and took a deep breath.  
Everything had been a blur since SHIELD had picked her up and she had woken in a hospital bed. Her emotions were erratic and unpredictable; sometimes she was grateful to be back, other times she guiltily anticipated a visit from _Loki_.

But most of the time she was swallowed up by a frustrated feeling of abandonment. She rested against a wall, putting her head back and closing her eyes, drawing in deep breaths. She felt on the verge of tears, everything crashing down around her. _Loki had gotten rid of her._ Loki had tried to _kill_ her. She had trusted him, and he had thrown her away.  
She clenched a fist and gulped back her tears, determined not to pay it any mind.

She was a SHIELD agent. She was back home. She was no longer a captive. She didn't have to keep _thinking_ like one, dammit. Of course Loki never really cared about her. She had been nothing more then a toy to him, and god help her she had let herself get wound around his little finger.  
With a sigh she collected herself and moved to go back to her room.

As she turned the corner, she almost ran head first into Rogers.  
"Ah! Uh... sorry.. sorry, Captain." She hastily muttered, standing up straighter and moving aside for him to pass. He shook his head and smiled at her, a sympathetic smile that made her stomach turn.

"No, don't be. I was... I wanted to see if you were okay. I uh... I was watching the debriefing and, well... are you alright?" He looked apologetic, and she didn't doubt that his concern was genuine. She just wasn't in the mood for it.  
"I'm fine. I would really rather not talk about it." She said curtly, and then made as if to keep moving. He stopped her gently with a frown.  
"Its okay if you don't want to talk about it... I just... I was really worried about you, is all. We.. we're glad to have you back, agent."

She paused as she regarded him. She shouldn't be annoyed with the man for showing support and sympathy. In honesty, that's what made him such a good Captain. She softened and sighed, letting go of her frustration. It wasn't fair to take out her emotional upheaval on someone who was just trying to help. "Thank you, Captain."

"Please.. call me Steve." He said with a slight smile. God, the man looked.... nervous? He sheepishly ran a hand through his hair, looking at her like an expectant puppy.  
"Alright... thank you, Steve."

He brightened at that and cleared his throat, as though he were working up to something. With a deep breath he regarded her with seriousness.  
"Look, would you... would you like to get dinner with me tonight?"  
Her eyes widened as she processed the request. Was he... _asking her out?_ She bit her lip as she considered it. "Um... tonight?"

"Is tonight not good? How about tomorrow night?" he said quickly, with a bit of an embarrassed flush beginning to grace his cheeks. He looked so earnest, so _expectant....  
_ It didn't feel right, didn't feel right at all, like it would be cheating _. Cheating on who? Loki?_

 _Fuck that guy!_ Her mind raced to weigh the idea.  
_Fuck it,_ she thought. She didn't have anything better to do.  
"I'm free... tonight. I would love to."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

She wasn't at all certain that that was a good decision.

She sighed as she re-entered her quarters in the SHIELD complex, gingerly stripping off her clothes to get in the shower. Her mind ran over the conversation again and again. How long had Steve been interested in her? She knew he had fought the Director about the mission into Loki's complex, but that was really just on principle. _Wasn't it?  
_ She stepped into the stream of hot water and smiled at the feeling before allowing her mind to wander back to Loki.

 _Loki..._  
She knew without a shadow of a doubt that nobody would ever be able to make her feel as good as Loki had. No man would be able to make her cum as hard, or take her to such heights as Loki had. But... did that really matter? Even if the sex was incredible, he clearly didn't care about her, and that wasn't a healthy relationship. Besides, was Loki even on the table anymore? He had thrown her away. She knew he had said that he would come to her, but he was the god of Lies, and that blizzard had clearly been meant to kill her, right? Was he just.. done with her?

If he was, there was no sense never having relationships ever again just because the sex wouldn't live up. You couldn't stop living your life because of the past.  
And it wasn't as though Rogers wasn't attractive, she admitted to herself with a wry smile as she pictured him. He was all strong muscle and powerful physique. Super soldier with a darling baby face. Nothing wrong with _that!_

She wasn't the kind to put out on the first date, but she had a feeling that Rogers wasn't either. That he would want to take things slow, and hell, maybe things wouldn't even work out.  
She wasn't making a commitment here. _It was just dinner_.  
Dinner would be okay.

Turning off the shower and stepping out, she shivered at the cold. The part of her that missed her Master was berating her for even considering dating Steve, but she forced it back down. So what if Loki had created a submissive voice inside of her? She could force it down. She _had_ to, in order to live, move on, maintain sanity.

She moved to the closet to pick out a dress. She didn't have many, but she selected a simple little black number that should work, and began dressing in front of the mirror. She grimaced at the marks that were still visible from her time at Loki's. They were fading, but still there. Thankfully the dress would cover them.

She wondered as she pulled the dress up and slipped in her arms, if Steve would like it. Then, as she looked at herself in the mirror, she wondered if _Loki_ would like it.  
She mentally scolded herself for the thought as she tied up her hair. But she couldn't help that lingering feeling of anxiety about the entire thing.

But it wasn't a big commitment to anything, she reminded herself. It was just dinner.  
_Dinner would be okay._

 


	11. Rebellion and Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne’s time away from Loki have confused her mind, and she is no longer willing to go along with his whims. Loki however has other plans, and will not take kindly to her rebellion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY. This chapter comes with a HEAVY WARNING.  
> It is the darkest and the most disturbing chapter yet (and really the darkest I plan on this fic getting, ever)  
> It is a straight up torture scene with a masochistic bent, and includes piercing and some slight blood. Just a warning for you.
> 
> That said, its probably my favourite chapter yet. It does a lot to develop Anne and her connection to Loki and, I really think it gets quite tender towards the end. PLEASE let me know what you thought of it, as I'm just biting my nails here wondering how you guys will react!!!
> 
> The next few chapters will be MONUMENTALY fluffier though, not to worry ;)  
> More notes at the end, as well as an illustration!

 

It had been three weeks since she had been released from the hospital and had returned to her job as a SHIELD hacker. Three weeks, and life was slowly beginning to get back into some sort of swing of normalcy. The Avengers hadn't needed to assemble during that time, and for the most part all she had been called on to do was intel gathering as was the usual.  
She had also been seeing Steve Rogers.

On her off time, the Captain would take her out for coffee or dinners, and they were shyly starting to get to know each other. It was an odd feeling; she hadn't been in a relationship for years. Neither had he, so they were taking it slow. They weren't officially an item or anything, they were just... getting to know each other. She was comfortable with that, although that insistent voice in the back of her head constantly nagged away at her, reminding her that Steve would _never_ be able to give her what Loki had given her.

 _Loki..._  
She shook herself out of her thoughts as she opened the door to her room. She was breathing heavily and her skin glistened with sweat. Apart from going out for lunches, Steve was also meeting her in the gym for sparring. He had been teaching her a thing or two, trying to train her self defense. He had insisted, and she had eventually given in. Having some self defense skills wasn't a bad idea after all.

He was a strict teacher though, and the sessions were always a massive workout. She leaned against the door after closing it behind her and caught her breath. Breathing deeply, she recalled the sparring match. She had to admit to herself that these training sessions were the times she found him the most... attractive. And it wasn't because he was shirtless and drenched with sweat, although that was... _nice_. No... it was the way he interacted with her here. From a position of authority, as a teacher and guide, that was different from when they were out at lunch, where he was bashful and nervous.  
At the restaurants or the movie theater he was a shy _boy_. In the gym, he was confident and in control, and he reminded her of... _Loki._

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard that voice, that voice that was smooth as silk, that played havoc on her senses, that she had not heard in weeks.  
_"Hello, pet."_  
Her eyes went wide and her heart sank as she looked across the room, to see him standing on the other side. He was wearing his usual leathers, not the more casual clothes she had become accustomed to seeing him in. As she took in the sight of him, all of her frustrated emotions from the past few weeks welled up, and she acted without thinking. Every nerve in her body tense, she threw up her hands and shook her head. Her body shook, her mind in turmoil.

" _No_. No, I _wont..._ I wont submit to you, not again." Her voice trembled as she spoke, anxiety rising up in her. His brows went up in momentary surprise before they narrowed as he watched her.  
_"I beg your pardon, girl?"  
_ "I said I wont _. I wont."_

His expression turned dark and she shivered with that familiar feeling of fear and dread. Before he could speak again, she parted her lips to cut him off. " _Three._ I'm breaking three of your stupid rules." She lifted her chin in defiance, though her entire form was shaking from the effort.

"This is not the reception we discussed."  
He moved towards her slowly, with an expression of infinite patience on his face. But there was a dangerous glint in his eyes, and it made her want to _run_. As he moved he seemed to grow taller, his form intimidating and powerful.  
She took a deep breath and said with a shaky voice, "You threw me away to die you _son of a bitch_." Then she reached out into the air to tug at some of the signals, manipulate programs, quickly making motions with her fingers. Suddenly there were alarms ringing throughout the SHIELD complex. She forced herself to stare him down, though the mental strain to do so was high. Loki looked around in mild interest, but did not seem phased.

She watched with a sinking feeling as he multiplied before her eyes and suddenly there were three of him, the clones decked out in his full regalia, golden armor and all. Horned helmet menacing and iconic. As the alarms blared, she watched the two copies turn towards the door and disappear in a blink. Then, there was a _pulse_. It seemed as though energy was unleashed from his form in a wave, that crashed through the entire room, and she could no longer hear the alarms. She did however hear a click as the door was locked. The signals in the air disappeared, and the room suddenly took on a greenish tint. Then he shook his head and began stalking towards her. She matched his movements step by step, wanting to keep her distance.

"I am _very disappointed in you_ , girl. But you must think me a great fool if you believe that I had not planned for the possibility of your betrayal. " His voice was harsh now, anger seeping into the edges of his tone. "My clones will lead your Avengers on a merry little chase... meanwhile, this room will remained sealed off. It is just you..." at this he narrowed his eyes as he watched her, a slow smirk spreading across his lips, "... _and me."_

She put up her hands and crouched into a fighting stance like Steve had taught her. This seemed familiar... it was eerily similar to that time before her capture, what seemed like forever ago. Though if she had been scared then, she was far more terrified now.

"I will enjoy putting your back in your place darling." His voice was smug and commanding and it sent shivers down her spine. "But do not worry... I will let you earn my forgiveness"  
He grinned, and his eyes twinkled in sadistic delight then as he suddenly lunged at her with a knife, and she stumbled backwards to avoid it. _Get your head in the game, Anne! What has Steve been teaching you..._

She took a deep breath and stood at the ready, biding her time and watching him carefully, but remembering to keep an eye out for clones. She would not be taken in by that trick a second time. This time as he materialized behind her she turned swiftly, catching his wrist mid thrust, and twisted around. Dropping her shoulder, she threw him to the ground, using his own weight against him. He landed with a thud before dissipating.

Loki looked startled for a moment before a wide grin spread across his features.  
" _Very good!_ I am impressed... you have not been idle in my absence I see."  
He was stalking around her now, coming ever closer to her. She had to back away, not wanting to take the bait and go on the offensive like last time. His movements were imbued with a catlike grace and finesse, and he was suddenly close again, hands roughly grabbing her, spinning her around, and she felt the knife at her throat.

Swallowing down her fear, she acted on instinct. Taking her right hand in her left, she elbowed him hard in the gut, causing him to grunt in pain and drop the knife. Spinning around to face him she watched him collect himself. He was breathing heavily and his expression was no longer playful. Now it was annoyed.

Suddenly he was on the offensive, lunging at her, throwing punches at her, but she weaved and dodged away from him. He snarled at her, his green eyes aflame with anger as she moved to avoid his blows and his grabs. But... something didn't seem right.

He was stronger then her, faster, and more experienced. Even as adrenaline filled her senses, she thought it odd that she was having such an easy time avoiding him. Then as she stumbled back into the bedroom, she realised with a sinking feeling that his intent wasn't to _hit_ her. He was _corralling_ her. And she couldn't stop it, couldn't stop herself from moving exactly where he wanted her to go, until she was breathless and panting and standing right beside the bed.

And that's when she felt chains snake up from the bed to grab her wrists. Loki had fallen back from her and straightened himself out, watching impassively as his spell took hold. She screamed in frustration as she was pulled down, the chains seemingly having a life of their own. Her arms were quickly pulled to the corners of the bed as she feel face downwards onto it, struggling and kicking her legs to avoid the cuffs snaking towards her from the other end.

He only watched calmly as her ankles were caught, pulling her eventually to be stretched out across the bed on her front. She fought against the binds futilely, gritting her teeth in anger. He didn't approach until she had calmed down, her energy spent.

"I am very impressed with your effort girl, but that does not mean I will go easy on you. I do not take kindly to betrayal." He loomed over her, fingers running gently through her hair, and she cringed away from him. She was trying desperately to hold onto her anger, she had to, had to stay angry because she knew the second the anger was gone, she would submit. And she could not do that, not again.

He was speaking with a casual tone to her, as though they were discussing something as insignificant as the weather.  
"Do you know what I am going to do with you?" Fingers removed from her hair as she watched him step back briefly, bending to pick up the fallen knife. She forced herself to feel rage instead of fear, and it kept her from crooning for him when she felt the blade pressed to the back of her neck.

 _"I am going to destroy you_." He spoke softly, his voice barely above a whisper as he pressed the blade close to her skin, and then drew it down along the back of her shirt. He leaned in to peel the garment away from her, tossing it aside, much as he had done that first day when she had been captive to him. She took a deep breath to steady herself.

"I have broken you once before, _do not_ believe that I cannot do it again. And this time, I will not be so merciful as the last. I am going to rip from you your very identity, destroy everything you think you are. By the time I am done with you girl, you will be _nothing_ but a mewling pool of _need_ and _want_ at my feet." He was leaning into her, whispering into her ear, carefully pronouncing every word so that she could hang off of them like air, and _oh she did.  
_ Fear coursed through her body at his words. She felt frozen in place.

"And the only thing that I will promise you, darling, is that you will _Love. Every. Moment of it_."  
He moved then to drag the knife slowly down her leg, slicing through fabric, busying himself with removing the last of her clothes.  
"You know that to be true, _don't you?_ You remember what it feels like, when your mind enters that place where pain and pleasure are indistinguishable. You remember it well.... and you are already _craving it_ , aren't you?"  
His fingers roughly pulled the last of the shreds of her pants from her, and found her pussy between her legs. God, she was _wet_ , dammit why did he have to make her so _wet?_ He lightly teased her slick folds, running his fingers along her pussy just to show her how true ever word he sent through her mind was.

"No.. that's not.. I wont.." She spoke through clenched teeth, trying to keep herself filled with anger, not fear, and not desire, _definitely not desire...  
_ "I really should gag you..." he said with a sigh as he retracted his fingers, "but I think I want to hear all of your screams. I want to hear your sweet voice the moment that you _break_ for me."

He stood up then and she watched from where she lay as his form shimmered, and suddenly his clothes were different. Now he was wearing a simple white dress shirt with black pants, and it was so startlingly _modern_. The last time she had seen him in Midgardian clothes had probably been... Stuttgart.

He pulled up his sleeves over the elbow carefully, and she kept watching with fascination as he pulled what looked like latex gloves over his hands. She supressed a shudder as she was forced to contemplate what he might be up to. He moved out of her field of vision for a moment and she struggled again against the magical chains that bound her. She found, of course, that they were very secure. They weren't as comfortable as his binds usually were, but they weren't painful either.

When he returned, he placed a bowl of liquid on the bedside table. It smelled sharp and pungent, like alcohol. She watched with curiosity as he took from a pocket what looked like a long golden needle, sharp on one end, and thicker at the other. He smiled a devious and sadistic smile at her and ran the sharp end gently along her cheek, letting her look at it, before he dipped it into the bowl beside the bed. Understanding suddenly began to dawn on her and she struggled as he moved behind her, pulling desperately at the chains and howling her fear and anger.

A sharp pinch above her shoulder blade, hard enough to hurt, and he leaned forward to speak into her ear. "I would advise you to remain _still_ , or this will _not go well for you_."  
And then she screamed. Pain filled her mind, a sharp piercing pain where he had pinched her. It only lasted for a second, but time was distorted and that second felt like minutes. She pressed her head into the pillow and bit down on the fabric, as adrenaline coursed through her. Screaming into the pillow the pain came again, sharp and unforgiving, but brief as another needle was forced through her skin. She choked back tears as she watched him silently dip another needle into the bowl.

He was sitting beside her quite calmly as he watched her agony dance before him. Every time he pushed another one through her skin she tensed and cried out for him, but she did not move. She was too afraid what would happen if she moved. She didn't want her pierced flesh to tear. Needle after needle, they kept coming, and the room was silent save for her screams. He offered her no comfort, no encouragement, no softness.  
How many had be pierced her with? She was rapidly loosing count. Her hands were balled into fists, pulling at the chains for something to ground her. Sweat poured from her face and drenched the sheets beneath her.

"By the way..." he began conversationally, never pausing in what he was doing. He seemed very focused and intent, like an artist who was working on a masterpiece.  
"I deposited you near the cabin for a reason. You were not meant to die in that storm, but I needed it to appear to your associates as though I was done with you. _You_ my dear, were meant to _trust_ me."  
She bit her lip as another needle pierced her flesh. They were traveling lower down her back now. Another one came and she screamed again, tears welling up in her eyes. Anger was dissipating and she couldn't hold her desire to appeal to him at bay any longer.

"Please...please Master..." she whimpered desperatly.  
At that she felt a hand harshly slap her ass and she gasped as pain shot through her back. His voice turned angry. _Very_ angry.  
"You think you can betray me, rebel against me and willfully disobey me, and then call me 'Master' again whenever it suits you? I don't think so my dear. _You have lost that privilege."_

She whimpered and felt a horrible ache in her core at his words, an ache that was almost worse then the physical pain he was inflicting upon her _. I can't... call him Master.. does that mean.. he doesn't want me..._  
Another sharp stab of pain and she screamed and her body tensed, pulling against the chains.  
"PLEASE!"

"Please _what?"_  
His voice was harsh, as though annoyed to have been interrupted.  
"Please... please stop.." she choked out, sobbing and breaking.  
"I don't think so darling. You have not yet learned your lesson, and I am not even halfway done with you. _Be still_." Her eyes went wide and she felt panic well up in her. _Not even halfway...?_ She couldn't possibly take much more...  
"please please.. pleaseplease stop, I cant-"

 _"SILENCE"_ he snarled at her, his fingers suddenly painfully entwining in her hair, yanking her head up. "You no longer have the _right_ to beg me anything. You did not wish to adhere to my rules, now they no longer apply, so now they no longer benefit you _. I will tell yo_ u when you have earned forgiveness. Until then, be still. I don't want to hear anything more than _screams_ from your pretty little lips."

And then the pain continued. Stabbing, piercing pain playing out across her back over and over again. She screamed and screamed, felt her throat become hoarse from the effort. But then.... as her breath came in shorter gasps, as her body gave in to the torment, then it _changed_. Her vision grew blurry and she felt herself becoming dizzy and light headed. As endorphins coursed through her veins sensation suddenly morphed and she was _floating._ Wave after wave of pain flowed across her form but now it was all pleasure, it all felt good, and her entire body was a sensitive nerve that Loki was masterfully _playing._

Every stabbing sensation made her blood sing and she was carried along with the ebb and flow. Her breath came in low moans instead of screams now, her form calmer and serene. She accepted every bit of pain with a whimper of growing need, every movement Loki made sending stabs of want to her groin.  
She realised with a start that she could probably cum from this, and that realisation shocked her. If she just let go just little more... the pain would send her careening over the edge into something new, terrifying but beautiful. She knew however that she would not have any hope of asking him for permission to cum, not right now, so she ignored the growing need in her even as each needle drove her closer to the brink.

"You're _feeling_ it now, aren't you?" He murmured, barely whispering close to her ear, his voice pure seduction, lighting up her senses. She nodded mutely, unable to form words, her eyes half closed and heavy with desire.  
"Do you still want me to stop?"  
"...no..." she breathed, her voice small and timid. Compliant. _Don't stop, don't ever stop...  
_ "No..." he repeated with a knowing nod, and continued. She couldn't be sure how much time was passing, how long she had been living in pure unadulterated sensation. Her skin ached and her breathing was shallow.

"Do you really think you could _ever_ reach such heights without me to push your limits, to _guide_ you through the mire of pain until it becomes pleasure?" his voice was soft and compelling, it dug its way into her consciousness and consumed her being. She didn't answer, she was too far gone. She crooned and moaned for him, her entire being begging him for more. The universe seemed to expand before her and she felt like she was outside of her body at the same time as she was very, very _in_ it.

After who knew how long, eventually he sighed and sat back to survey his work, and she felt a hand gently pat her head.  
" _There now._ Now you look properly like you belong to me. Would you like to see?"  
She nodded slowly, her mind still in a haze of need. "Yes... please..."

The chains came undone in an instant, though she was hardly aware of it as her hands and feet slipped free. He gently and softly maneuvered her, pulling her up to her knees and arranging her in a sitting position on the bed, her front leaning forward. She supported herself shakily with her hands.

For a moment she was aware of a lack of him, as he moved away from her. She craved his touch, and whimpered at the loss of it. Then she heard a _clicking_ sound. It repeated a few times before she felt the bed dip beside her with his weight. As he sat next to her he held a touchscreen computer in front of her face, and she moaned aloud at the sight of what was showing on the screen.  
It was a photo of her, of her back. The needles still piercing her flesh were elaborately positioned to form an intricate design... The design made a silhouette of his iconic gold helmet. His symbol, his _mark._  
  
Suddenly she began shaking, and she bowed her head before him, feeling tears well up in her eyes. Understanding crashed down on her and she whimpered her shame.  
_"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry..."_ She was sobbing now, emotions threatening to overwhelm her.  
His tone as he spoke to her was gentle. "What are you sorry for?"

She couldn't bare to look at him as she hastened to respond. "I betrayed you... oh god, I disobeyed you and betrayed you I'm so sorry.. I'm sorry..." Tears spilled over her cheeks.  
"And why are you sorry for that?" he prompted, tilting her head up by the chin to look him in the eyes. Her eyes shone with unshed tears as she found the strength to speak.

"Because... I... _I belonged_ to you, I never should have... _I forgot_.. oh please, please take me back... please let me belong to you again, please... I'm sorry..." She shivered as she begged him, pleaded with him. She couldn't _believe_ she had forgotten _, how had she forgotten her place..._ she felt utterly miserable, and he looked at her with such patience, such gentleness that it only made her feel worse.

He smiled then, a broad smile of triumph. His eyes shone with delight, and his expression was kind. "You are forgiven, pet. _But never forget this day."_  
"No...no never! Thank you. Thank you..." she trailed off and looked away from him sheepishly, a shy, nervous blush rising to her cheeks.  
"What else did you wish to ask?"  
"Please... may I call you... _Master_ again?"

At that his grin became wide and joyful as he nodded his consent. "Yes pet. You are restored to your place. I will take you in hand once more. _Never_ doubt me again."  
Then he placed a kiss gently on her forehead and she relaxed into his touch, into his nearness and his presence.

He moved around behind her and she felt a sting as he began to slowly and methodically remove the needles, blood beginning to seep from the cuts. She felt it drip down her back as each was removed, but was too far gone down the rabbit hole to find it frightening.  
She winced at the sharp pain as the needles left.

"Ah _! n..no!"_ She gasped. It wasn't a rebellious no... it was a pleading, needy, breathless _request._  
"No?" He said softly, laying a gentle hand upon her shoulder.  
"Please... don't take them out... I.. I want them.." She murmured, shaking from the emotional strain. He only chuckled softly, nuzzling her ear tenderly.

"These sorts of piercings cannot be permanent, pet. Your body would reject them should you try to make them so. But do not fret... I will give you a more permanent mark."  
That calmed her, and she closed her eyes and let herself be carried away again as the needles were carefully removed and discarded. Then a warm, wet towel was gently dabbing at her back, cleaning her and tending her, wiping away the blood. It was so soothing, she moaned her approval and gloried in the feeling as he tenderly took care of her.

She watched him lay the towel down on the bed before motioning with his hand to her.  
"Lay down on your back and spread your legs". His command was instantly obeyed, as she carefully and gingerly pressed her back into the towel, wincing slightly at the soreness.

She felt him move between her legs and tease her pussy gently before giving a dark chuckle.  
"So wet for me, always. My little painslut..."  
Then her eyes widened as she watched him dip one last needle in the sterilizing bowl.

He took her clit between his fingers gently but firmly.  
"I need you to stay _very_ still for me." he said softly, but she couldn't help tensing up and whimpering in fear.  
"I'm.. _I'm scared..."_ she said softly and pitifully, biting her lip.  
"I _know_ you are, pet." he gently assured her, running fingers reassuringly over her thigh.  
"But I need you to be brave for me. I would not ask it of you if I did not think you could do it."  
His words strengthened her, gave her courage. She took a deep breath and nodded slightly, steeling herself to remain motionless.

"One... two... _three"  
_ She screamed. Time seemed to distort. The needle passed not through her clit, but behind it, piercing the hood that surrounded it. It only lasted for a moment, but that moment seemed to stretch on into forever. A piece of jewelry was quickly pushed through the hole after the needle, and her head spun as endorphins ran through her. The ring was gold, with an elaborate bead hanging from it in front. Matching the piercings that had been on her back, it was a tiny replica of his signature horned helmet.

The jewelry was instantly stimulating. Her clit rested right against it and all at once every move she made was pure sexual bliss. She gasped and moaned as she craned to get a look at it.  
_"How does it feel?"_ he purred as he watched her squirm.  
"Please... please can I cum Master?" She asked quickly, needily. He laughed lightly and shook his head.

"No... no I believe you will not be allowed to cum for a little while now. Now come, sit up, and I shall give you your instructions."  
Without delay she hastened to do as he said, moving awkwardly to her knees on her bed. He took her head in his hands and placed a kiss on the top of her head before moving close to her to speak directly into her ear.

"You are not allowed to cum, or even play with or touch yourself, until you see me again. If you do, _I will know_ , and I will not be pleased with you. I want you also to bathe twice a day in salt water until my return. This will help your wounds to heal. Do you understand?"  
She nodded quickly. "Yes Master."

"Good girl. Now... when you see me again, _what_ are you going to do?"  
"I'm going to get on my knees before you and await your command, Master." She answered without hesitating.  
" _Are you?_ No matter how long it takes me to return, will I find you _on your knees?"_  
She nodded more forcefully then. "Yes.. yes Master.. I swear..."

"Very well. I will trust you. Now..." he took her in his arms then, and layed her back down on the bed. "You have had a trying day, I fear. You must be exhausted. Sleep now." And he kissed her lips, catching them between his gently.  
She kissed him back happily as exhaustion overcame her, and she drifted off to sleep in his arms.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Play piercing is one of the darkest and most intense things I have ever been interested in, and I couldn't help wanting to write it into this. Hope you enjoyed it, sorry if it was a kink too far for some of you, next chapter will return you to your regularly scheduled smut. :3
> 
> You can read about play piercing HERE: http://www.pervertslibrary.com/play-piercing-and-beading
> 
> Some beautiful examples of real play piercing found HERE: http://www.bme.com/media/photo/ritual/ritp
> 
> The genital piercing described is NOT a clitoris piercing, but a triangle piercing, and you can read about that HERE: http://www.piercingbible.com/female-genital-piercings


	12. Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne has been reminded of her place, and now has to figure out how to break it off with Rogers. After having endured his wrath, Loki will show her his kindness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for getting through that last chapter with me... you deserve some more tender smut as a reward :3

The next few days were the hardest. Her back was still raw, and every movement hurt. Clothing grated against her skin as she went about her day, and her only relief was the saltwater bath Loki had commanded. People were starting to ask her what was up: she had been in a seriously bad mood. Eventually however, the cuts on her back began to heal thanks to her careful care, and she was able to relax a bit.

But that only brought the new piercing she was sporting into sharp focus. The ring resting firmly behind her clit was pure sensation. Every step she took caused pleasure to course through her. It was sore too, as it was still healing, but she couldn't deny how _good_ it felt.

 _So this is why people get their junk pierced,_ she thought to herself as she struggled to focus on her daily life. The transition from pain to pleasure did not improve her general mood. She was short with people, and she knew it, but she just couldn't help it. Every movement was either agony or bliss or both, and it was wrecking havoc on her nerves.

And she could not stop thinking about Loki. Every time pain shot through her back and pleasure stabbed through her legs, she thought of Loki. Every sensation was a reminder of Loki. She _lived_ Loki, she _breathed_ him. He wasn't even near and she was surrounded by him at all times. And she knew that that could hardly have been unintentional.

Loki's presence easily subdued her whenever he was near, but his power over her lessened the longer he was not. But now he was never _not_ near. Now he was in her skin, and she couldn't escape remembering his touch and his voice and his words commanding her, controlling her and guiding her. And she was achingly wet for him. She lived in a constant state of arousal, and every day he did not return made it worse.

A few times she had been tempted to masturbate. Would he really know, as he said, or had he been bluffing? Her fingers would hover over her womanhood hesitatingly before she quickly pulled them back again. It was pure torture. She needed to cum _so badly..._

Steve was the one the most effected by the change in her.  
She didnt know how to break it off, but she knew that she had to. Had to tell him somehow that she couldn't keep seeing him, but the words always caught in her throat. So she began avoiding him. She hated to see the pain in his eyes when she continued day after day to come up with excuses why she couldn't do lunch, not today, and she was too busy, much too busy for sparring but thank you maybe tomorrow?

He knew something was wrong, something was different. She hated the idea of hurting him, because she did like him quite a bit... but her loyalties had been reaffirmed, and she had no choice now. Loki was everything, and that left no room for Steve Rogers.

 

　

* * *

 

　

 

She had been acting strange. Steve sighed as he watched her go, once more offering up some excuse why she couldn't spend time with him today. He couldn't understand what had happened, everything had been going so well...

He hadn't attempted to date anyone since emerging from the ice. It had been too painful to consider, and the world had been so different, and it had needed saving and his plate had been just too full to think about dating. But when Anne had been captured, he had realised just how quickly things could change in his life, and he had decided to take a gamble when she returned.

He had thought things had been going well. Neither of them wanted to rush things, and he had been enjoying just getting to know her. But now.... she was distant, and he couldn't figure out why. _Was it something he had done?_

He was confused and hurt by her avoidance of him. But as he watched her a little more carefully, observing her at her job and her interactions with everyone else, he began to get a little more worried. It wasn't just him he realised... there was something _wrong_. She was easily irritable, and prone to snapping at her colleagues, which was so out of character for her. And often times he noticed her wince, her manor and movements stiff as though she were in pain. He made up his mind to find out what was bothering her. He wanted to help, if he could.

After about a week of being avoided, he confronted her.  
She was coming down the hallway, headed towards the computer lab. He knew her daily schedule well and knew that she would be here. When she saw him that all too familiar look of guilty discomfort crossed her face and she slowed to greet him with a forced smile.

"Hey...Steve... I can't-"  
"Anne. What is wrong?" his eyes bored into hers and she frowned, looking away.  
"Nothing's wrong.. Iv just been busy..." she trailed off. She knew she should just get it over with, but she couldn't handle the hurt in his eyes and his voice.

"That's a load of crap and you know it. _Something is wrong_ , I've been seeing it in you for a week. Please tell me... I can help..." He watched her nervously bite her lip as she listened, her anxiety growing. _God, why couldn't she just confide in him?_ He wanted so badly to be there for her, but she wasn't letting him _in._

"Its... there's nothing.. wrong..." she whispered, staring at the ground, her cheeks flushed.  
He frowned and moved closer to her. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. Gently he put a hand on her shoulder and she quickly looked up at him again.  
"Are you in trouble? You've been in pain..." he said softly, his eyes searching hers, desperately trying to find answers. Her eyes shone but did not offer any.

"No, Steve, I just can't..." She trembled, nerves tense. He moved to wrap arms around her, and she stiffened against him. Why? Frustrated, he let his arms drop.  
_"Why are you avoiding me?"_ He asked, and she looked miserable. She didn't answer.

The silence hung between them for a few moments. Tears were pooling in her eyes now and he was overcome with a desire to help her, comfort her. He wanted to protect her and make the pain go away, whatever it was. _She looked so vulnerable..._  
In a quick motion he leaned forward, gently put his hand on her neck, and drew her in to kiss her.

As their lips met, suddenly she stiffened and tried to pull away. In a moment of desperate passion, he held tightly to her, his lips crashing against hers. Hers were compliant, but not reciprocative. She struggled against him but he didn't let her go, not until she finally tore her lips away from his, pushing against his chest franticly. His eyes widened in horror as he let go of her and watched her stumble backwards away from him. _Shit!_ This was not the plan! He hadn't meant to... _he never wanted to...._

"Oh god... oh god I'm so sorry Anne...." He felt sick to his stomach.  
She looked around, her eyes wide with terror, as though she were searching for something, before she looked back at him, backing away from him slowly. As though he were a wild animal. He felt utterly miserable. _How could he have lost control like that?_

"Steve... I can't... I can't see you anymore... I'm sorry."  
And then she turned and ran down the hall, and he was left staring after her, feeling dejected and guilty.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

She ran down the hall, her whole body vibrating, her mind on edge. Slipping into a break room, she closed the door behind her and marched forward to lean against the table, attempting to catch her breath. She was breathing heavily, and shaking with anxiety.

 _That had been unexpected._ Her mind was a whirlwind of different emotions. She and Steve had not yet kissed, and she had certainly not expected him to do so now. The kiss had felt wrong, _so wrong,_ because she was _Loki's_ and only _Loki_ could kiss her.

With a deep breath she gingerly put a finger to her lips. Even though she didn't desire Steve the way she desired Loki, her body had been so on fire lately that it couldn't help reacting to the stimulation. _As if she wasn't already always wet to begin with.  
_ She was shaking with need, desperately trying to calm down. She pressed her legs together, but it just made her clit rub against the jewelry more, sending pleasure coursing through her _. Fuck, Loki, where was he?_

 _Speak of the Devil...  
_ "Hello, pet." Same as before. The purring voice smoothly crawled its way into her head and melted her, making her quake and moan. She quickly turned around to see him standing passively at the other end of the table, and without a thought she was moving towards him, racing to be near him. Her knees hit the floor painfully but she hardly noticed as she hastened to bow her head before him.

He smiled broadly, and placed a hand affectionately on her head, running his fingers through her hair and _god it felt so good._  
"That is much better." he said approvingly, and she blushed and smiled, drinking in his praise. She was shaking, whimpering with need.  
"How have you been since I last saw you my dear?" he inquired with a knowing smile and she was instantly a babbling mess before him.

"I.. please.. please I need to cum Master... _please.."_ She didn't remember anything else. Who she was, what had just happened with Steve, none of it. It was all wiped away by his commanding presence and all that was left was _need_.

He paused for a moment as though considering her request carefully, as he watched his pretty little pet squirm for him.  
"Hmmmm...." he tilted his head as he looked down at her. "Have you learned your lesson from last time?" She nodded quickly.  
"Yes.. yes Master.."

He circled her prone form then, each footstep clicking loudly on the floor beneath him as he moved away from her. His head inclined as he pondered, slowly drawing a chair out from the table.  
"Very well," he said with a nod as he seated himself a little ways away from her. A spin of his wrist produced a glass of wine. "You may cum."

She looked at him in confusion from where she still knelt. She wanted his touch, so so badly.  
He smirked as he let her flounder for a few more moments. She was so desperate, he could tell. She was _aching_ with need.  
"Oh, please, don't mind me." he said with a laugh as he sipped the glass of wine in his hand.  
"You have the permission you so crave. If I were you, I would take advantage of it."

Understanding dawned on her. She was disappointed, but didn't let that deter her. She _needed_ too badly, not only to cum but also his approval. She knew what he wanted her to do.  
She flushed brightly, her cheeks hot with embarrassed timidness as she moved to sit back on her ass and pull down her pants.

" _Slower_ pet. Have some finesse." he said softly, and her blush deepened. She took a deep breath to steady herself as she slowly stripped off her clothes. His eyes were intense as he watched her, casually sipping his glass of wine, a slight smile upon his lips.  
When she was naked she leaned back. Closing her eyes, she spread her legs for him and moved her hand to her wet pussy. She was overcome by the scent of herself, her need so evident and so tangible. It enveloped her as she moved her fingers to her clit.

 _Oh, god...._  
She had never felt so stimulated. The jewelry made everything ten times as sensitive to the touch and she reveled in the feeling it gave her. She moaned and moved her hips, desperately rutting against her fingers.  
"Open your eyes. Look at me." he commanded, and she did. She never stopped moving her fingers in circles around her clit, relishing the sensations the jewelry gave her as she locked eyes with the man who had given it to her.

His expression was almost blank. He was casually reclining in the chain, wine pressed to his lips as he watched her, his gaze all encompassing. He looked at her as though she were a performer, dancing for his pleasure. She drank in his undiverted attention like it was air.  
Moans spilled from her lips and she didn't care that she was still in the SHIELD break room, didn't care that someone could open the door at any moment. That didn't matter. _Loki_ mattered.

"That's it... you're so close..." he purred as she thrusted her hips, humping the air. She held herself up by one hand behind her, her fingers moving faster now. His soft words spurred her on, encouraged her. "Please...can..can I.."  
"Yes. Say my name when you cum girl, and _look at me."_

Her eyes widened as she stared at him, teetering on the brink of ecstasy. _Say his name... he never lets me say his name..._  
She was flooded with emotions as she hastened to obey his command. Forcing herself to keep her eyes open as she came, she felt her world shatter as pleasure burst through every nerve in her body. She gasped and screamed, and obeyed.  
_"LOKII..!"_

She panted as she came down off the high, her breath ragged and hoarse. She looked up at him with wide adoring eyes, and he smiled that seductively devilish smile.  
"Good girl... from now on, you will always cum like this: _With my name on your lips_."  
Her head spun with emotion, happiness filling her being as she took deep breath after deep breath to steady herself.  
"Yes Master... Thank you..."

"Come here." he beckoned to her with his hand, setting the empty wine glass softly on the table beside him. She instantly moved, and his smile widened as he saw that she opted, without being told, to crawl to him instead of stand up. When she was beside him she stopped, bowing her head and waiting for his voice. Her mind was blank of anything other then him.  
When she felt his hands rest on her head and stroke her hair she moaned a sigh of relief at his touch. He drew her close to him and she had never felt more complete, more perfectly content.

"Undo my trousers, and pull out my cock." He said softly, his hands still affectionately stroking her. She moved to do so, fingers going to the clasps and buckles at his waist, drinking in the scent of leather and metal as she did so. As she took it in her hand with a happy sigh, she leaned in, opening her mouth to take it. But he stopped her, a hand resting on her shoulder and small shake of the head.

"No... do not suck. _Worship_." His voice was soft and serene, and he sounded more breathless then she could remember him sounding. She frowned in confusion, trying to understand what he was asking her to do. She was about to inquire, her lips parting to speak, when he pressed his erect cock to her cheek. He stroked her with it, up and down, and she began to understand, as she felt the smooth hardness against her. She moved her cheek against it, nuzzling it with affection and awe, her tongue darting out to lick. She pressed her lips to it, kissing over and over the base all the way up to the tip.

He groaned in appreciation as he watched her, smiling tenderly and stroking her hair as she continued to shower his cock with affection.  
" _Perfect..._ you are so perfect pet..." he mused, gazing down at her. She moaned in response, needing his approval like she needed to breath.  
"One day I will rule _all_ of the Nine Realms, and I shall have you at my side and at my feet through all of them..." he spoke to her, and the words sent shivers down her spine. As his hands traveled down her neck they came to rest on her back. The cuts from the piercings were healing well... in short time there would be no evidence left.

"My poor pet..." he sighed as he watched her move lower to lap at his balls, running them over her lips and mouth. "It is partly my fault, really, that you were so confused... that you forgot yourself, and your place... after all, I left you with no mark of ownership to cling to. Do you miss the feeling of my collar around your neck?" His voice purred across her senses. As she nuzzled and licked at him, reveling in the feeling of his hardness against her skin, she sensed somehow that his demeanor was different... softer then usual. His hands felt warm on her neck, on her back.

"Yes Master..." she breathed. She hadn't actually thought of it before but as soon as the words had passed his lips she realised that that was exactly what she had been missing. She shifted slightly where she sat, wanting to feel the piercing. It had been a tether to him, keeping her thoughts from straying, and not just because of how it felt, but because it was _his_. He seemed to know her thoughts.

"The ring between your legs is meant as a private mark.. it is intended for you, and for me. But I sense that you would like a more public mark of ownership as well, to proudly display. Am I right?" She nodded, breathing in his words like she would die without them. She wasn't entirely sure she wouldn't. "Yes Master."

He smiled and pulled her away from his erection, sitting her back slightly to have a look at her. With a swirl of his hand, a beautiful piece of gold jewelry was held up in front of her. It was a collar, but it didn't look like the last one. It was less obvious in what it was, could probably easily be taken for an elaborate necklace. Her breath hitched as she looked at it.

"Give me your neck, pet." He said softly, and his eyes looked down at her filled with affection. She leaned forward in an instant, her heart beating loudly in her chest as she tilted her head back and bared her neck to him. She felt the metal wrap around her neck by magic, perfectly unbroken.  
" _Perfect..."_ he said with a contented sigh as he admired the look of it. It set so beautifully against her flesh. Then he gently directed her back to his cock.

" _Now_ you may suck." and she hastened to obey, wanting desperately to feel him between her lips, on her tongue. She opened her mouth and drew him in, her eyes looking up at him as she moved her head back and forth. She knew that he liked her to maintain eye contact, and his eyes were so soft today, so... _loving?_

For a long moment he just sat back and watched her bob on his cock, basking in her attentions. Then he leaned forward and stroked her cheek and began speaking.  
"Here are your instructions. Tomorrow, I will make myself known, and attack a major city center. I expect the Avengers will be assembled... and you will more then likely be required as well. I do not plan on winning this battle, it is a strategic appearance. I want you to aid them in combating me just as you normally would have. It is not yet time to reveal my hand."

She listened intently as he spoke. She moved her tongue along the bottom of his cock, savoring the feeling and the taste. When he paused in his words she nodded to show she had been paying attention. For a long time she just sucked, and the room was silent. Then he pulled her off of his cock slowly and sat her back on her heels. She watched as he began to put himself away, doing up his buckles and she whimpered slightly her disappointment. _But.. but... he didn't cum..._

He noticed her crestfallen expression and smiled kindly.  
"Ahh pet, do not make yourself anxious. I have a lot on my mind of late." He sighed, as though the weight of the world were on his shoulders. This was different.. she felt with a frown that he was almost... vulnerable right now.  
"Now... unfortunately my dear, I believe it will be some time before I have the luxury of playing with you again. So I will give you permission to cum once per day in the mornings at your own hand. _But do not forget to say my name when you cum._ Is that clear?"

She nodded, feeling conflicted. She wanted _him,_ not permission to masturbate...  
"Yes Master."  
"Good girl. I will be back soon to give you more instructions." And then he rose from the chair as if to leave. She suddenly remembered with clarity the earlier events of the day, and couldn't bare to have him leave without telling him.

"..Master..." she softly began, her gaze shifting nervously. She bit her lip. She didn't know how he would react, but she could not keep secrets from him.  
"Yes, pet?" he said kindly as he stood over her kneeling form.  
"I... I need.. I need to tell you... I.. Steve Rogers... he kissed me.. today. I swear, I didn't want him to but he grabbed me... I'm sorry.." She whimpered nervously, staring down at the floor. She was shaking from anxiety. She felt him stiffen at her words, his calm demeanor hardening.

"The super soldier? And what did you do?" His voice was stern now.  
"I pushed him away... I ran, Master." She felt him soften again, though not completely. His hand caressed her gently.  
"Then you have nothing to be sorry for. The soldier on the other hand...." here he trailed off and she looked up at him to see his eyes were hard and angry.

"I will make him regret _ever_ touching what is _mine_." Then he sighed, as though weary all of a sudden and smiled down on her. "But that will have to wait. Now, I want you to be a good girl, and behave while I am gone. Have you understood your instructions?"  
"Yes Master."  
He smiled and bent over her, planting a tender kiss on her head.  
"I will return soon."

 


	13. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Anne's birthday, and she decides to go out for the night with her friends. Loki has a birthday present for her, and finds her at a karaoke bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well so this... this is really just a whole boatload of self-indulgent CHEESYNESS. #SORRYNOTSORRY  
> (Ohlook, my 90's/2000's kid is showing)  
> (also, wine is super sexy kkthnxbai)

Bright lights flashing. Music blaring. The room around her filled to the brim with loud, boisterous people. Girls giggling at high pitches close to her ear. She smiled and returned the laughter with bright eyes.

It had been some time now since Loki had made his official reappearance after having been off the radar since Anne was found. A month, perhaps, and the Avengers had been doubling their efforts at finding him. Battle after battle and the Avengers were beating him back. They were grateful to have Anne back, helping them by keeping his tech at bay. You really didn't realise how important the support classes were until you had to go without. So they were feeling pretty confidant that they would have him recaptured any day now.

That's what the Avengers thought, in any case.  
Anne knew better. Loki had continued to visit her, every few days, to give her instructions. Plant _this_ information, leak _that_ bit of intel. She was his eyes and ears inside of SHIELD, and she no longer had any qualms about it. Loki was working hard to lull SHIELD into a false sense of security: They thought they had him on the run. But all the while, Anne was working diligently at her Masters behest. She knew it was only a matter of time now before he crumbled SHIELD's infrastructure and defeated the Avengers. He was only waiting for the right moment.

Tonight, however, was not about work. Tonight was a chance to let loose and forget about the stresses of life, because it was a special day. Today was her birthday.

Her 24th, to be exact. She looked around her at her friends sitting at the bar table with her, sipping on coolers and laughing. She smiled, glad for a chance to just relax. Life since returning to SHIELD had been stressful, and she relished the rare opportunity to go out.

Loki's visits were always short now, and he had not played with her again since his first time back after her marking. Although she hung on his every word and command, she was missing the connection to him, and the growing sexual frustration was making life _... difficult_. Not that she would complain... she was grateful for any time he saw fit to grace her with, and she understood that he was very busy at this stage in his scheming. Still, she just wanted a chance to clear her mind and let go. Nothing she had ever experienced in her life was as mind clearing or as cathartic as when he made her into nothing before him. But if that was not possible right now.... well, getting drunk with friends was a good alternative.

And it was Karaoke night. She loved Karaoke night. She wasn't necessarily an amazing singer, but for someone untrained, she had a good amount of raw talent. And it fulfilled that fantasy most have of being a singer on a stage, that few actually pursue.

"So Anne!" the girl with the curly hair beside her said with a smile. Jessica was her name... fellow SHIELD agent. An Engineer.  
"I heard a _scandalous_ rumor, and you have to tell me if its true. _Did you dump Steve Rogers?!"_  
She heard a shocked gasp from the other girl with them, a shyer, mousy looking girl who worked in SHIELDs science division. Jewly.

"Wait... you were DATING _Captain America_??" Both sets of eyes were on her expectantly, waiting to hear the juicy details. She rolled her eyes and sipped whatever swill the club passed off as beer. She knew they would be disappointed with her answer.  
"Yeah, it wasn't anything serious... it just didn't work out is all. There's not much to tell."  
Just as she figured, both girls looked unimpressed with that response.

"Well TELL me you at least got to get a little up close and personal with that Adonis. You've GOT to have _some_ steamy stories?" Eyes glued to her. She cringed with an amused smile as she heard someone tone deafedly struggling their way through _What's Going On_.  
"Sorry to disappoint, ladies. But we didn't."  
"Not even-"  
"Nope."

Jessica pouted. "Well that's no fun. You're way too much of a goody goody you know. You need to get laid."  
_Do I ever_ , she thought with a wry smile. The current Karaoke singers pitch suddenly became ear splittingly grating and as one, all three of them winced, a knowing smile shared between them.  
As the song mercifully came to an end, the bar patrons dutifully and politely clapped. The singer, oblivious to her glass shattering abilities, smiled and hopped off the make-shift stage.

"Next up is Anne!" the MC called, and Jewly gave her a thump on the back.  
"Go on, go show 'em how its done birthday girl!"

She smiled and scampered towards the stage, feeling the room shift around her pleasantly. She was _just_ tipsy enough to have selected a song that she thought described a lot of her tumultuous feelings. It was a song she both knew she could nail, and one that would be emotionally satisfying to sing. _Bring Me to Life_ by Evanescence.

As she took the mic in her hand and turned towards the room and the lyric screen, she smiled, perfectly confident. She was in her element, and that had not been her experiance in some time. But then in an instant, that confidence slipped away and her heart leapt up into her throat. There, in the crowd, lounging lazily at the bar, eyes never leaving her, was _Loki._  
  
His presence was commanding and seemed to swallow up the room around him. He was wearing a dark green suit, and _damn_ it looked good on him, every detail of the cut accentuating his beautiful features. The people around him took notice too. Women batted their eyelashes or tried to get his attention through less... _subtle_ means. But his attention was very fixed on _her_.

Colour drained from her face as for a moment she was worried she was in trouble. She made as if to leave the stage, abandon it all just to go to him as she was required to do. But his lips curled in smile, he raised a hand, and shook his head slightly. He wanted to watch her sing.

She felt like a deer frozen in the headlights. There was no way she would have picked _that_ song if she had known he would be there, watching. It was an emotionally vulnerable song, a desperate appeal. Everyone else in the room would just assume she liked the song, wouldn't assume it meant anything, but she knew that he would understand its significance, and her cheeks flushed with nervous embarrassment.

As the music started up, she almost lost her nerve, almost bolted. But she took a deep breath and hesitatingly began singing.  
At first her eyes avoided him, avoided his gaze. The words spilling from her lips in song were too accurate, too on point. But as she closed her eyes and relaxed, she allowed herself to get lost in the flow of the music and the emotional narrative.

By the time she hit the chorus, she locked eyes with his. She let go and sang with fervor and honesty, desperately appealing to him, communicating to him her need for him. It was raw and passionate, and the more she sang the less she could hold back. It was like the song was written precisely for this moment.

He watched her impassively, and his gaze intimidated her but also strengthened her. Her voice rising with sentiment as she put all of her spirit into the song. When the music finally came to a stop, she was breathless and panting, feeling spent.

She didn't even register the polite clapping or her friends cheering. She watched as he stood up slowly and made a nodding gesture with his head to follow him, and then left the room. His commanding aura reeled her in as though she were on a leash and she quickly hopped off the stage to follow as he had beckoned.

Everything seemed to spin as she followed him, moving through the crowd of people, barely even seeing them as she beelined for where he had last been. Need to be near him was suffocating her and she hastened to find him. He lead her into a side room, that appeared unoccupied. As she entered, the door closed behind her, and the room seemed to take on a green like tint, which she knew now meant he had sealed it. _They were alone._

She instantly was on her knees at his side, just as she was required to do every time he came to her. He smiled down at her and patted her head with affection.  
"You have a lovely singing voice, pet." he praised her, and she blushed from the compliment.  
"Thank you Master..." she breathed softly, her head spinning as it always did when he was near.

"I have a gift for you. Stand up and close your eyes." His voice was pure silk, filling her senses in that delicious way that only he could. She felt her heart leap in surprised joy. _A gift? For me..?_

She stood up as directed, and closed her eyes, passively waiting. She knew he could easily blindfold her, but that he wanted to see if she could follow his instructions herself and keep herself blinded for him. She reveled in the chance to please him with her obedience.

She felt his breath on her neck and shuddered with pleasure. Then his hands were on her shoulders, gently teasing her skin as they moved down her arms. He slowly, seductively stripped her, peeling cloths away from her body with care, and she was a ragdoll in his arms, passively allowing him to move her whichever way he needed to divest her of her garments.

When she was completely naked, she felt his presence leave for a moment, and she struggled then not to open her eyes to get a look at where he was going. She was breathing deeply now, her legs shaking to hold her standing.  
Then she felt him return, pressed close against her side. She felt the texture of his suit and the heat of his body. Then she felt a glass pressed against her lips.  
"Drink." he commanded, and she tilted her head to obey.

She moaned aloud as she was flooded with flavour. Wine poured into her mouth and she was hit with the taste of earth, cassis and licorice. The soft velvety feel slid across her tongue and settled onto her taste buds. Her senses were lit up now, the scent of red wine surrounding her. She breathed in the aroma of violets and earthy graphite, as she tasted the layered flavours that danced through her mouth. It was coming so fast now, filling her till it spilled over her lips, and she felt the liquid flow down her chin, over her skin. It was so soft, it felt like silk. She rushed to drink, savoring every swallow before the glass was pulled away from her lips.

Then she felt liquid being poured out over her breasts, before lips followed, closing over her skin and lapping across the trails the wine left. She moaned and quivered at his touch as he pulled her in to him, as he drank the wine at the same time that he gently sucked at her nipples.

Then she felt his lips on hers and her mouth was filling once again with wine. The taste mingled with the taste of him and she felt her legs go weak. Slowly he guided her down to the floor until she was kneeling in a heap, and he was crouched down beside her, running his hands over her body. Her skin was slick and wet and the smell filled the air.

She felt herself becoming dizzy the more he made her drink and the room began to spin around her even as she kept her eyes closed for him. She was breathless and panting as he began to touch her. Laying her back on the floor she felt wine being poured into her pussy, making it ache and twinge for him. It was such a new sensation.

Then his tongue was dipping into her, lapping out the wine as it mixed with her own juices and she moaned aloud, her hands thrashing on her ground as she felt his tongue work her over and over. Every sense was heightened, every sensation tenfold.  
"Do you want to cum, pet? Or do you want my cock?" His voice sent shivers down her spine and she gasped in need.

"Please... whatever you want Master..." She said with a whimper. She didn't know what she wanted, she just knew that she wanted _him_. She _needed_ him to decide what was best for her. He smiled and chuckled darkly his approval as he moved to lean over her, pinning her to the floor with his body. His cock teased her entrance with unbearable slowness and she whined her need and want to him.

Finally, mercifully, he thrusted into her and she couldn't help her eyes flying open at the sudden pleasure that screamed through her body. He reached up to slap her hard in the face.  
"I did _not_ give you permission to open your eyes." he growled, and she closed them tightly again, gasping for more. She braced herself with her hands against the floor as he thrusted into her, every stroke sending her closer to the edge. She was already so wet and so undone with desire.

As he fucked her into the floor he buried his head in her shoulder, nibbling and sucking on her neck. She moaned louder, shivering helplessly in his grasp.  
"Please.. can I cum Master?" She said needily as she felt herself ever closer and closer.

"Not yet pet. We are going to cum together. I will tell you when." he whispered into her ear and she bit her lip as she desperately held off her orgasm. She was so close, she didn't know how much longer she could hold it off. She writhed beneath him, her legs pulling up to wrap around his hips as he pounded her pussy. They were a mess of wine and sweat.

Finally with a grunt he spoke to her. "Now my darling. Cum NOW."  
She screamed as she finally let go, her whole body tensing and shaking as he thrust deep inside of her, so deep it almost hurt. As she climaxed she parted her lips in ecstasy,  
"Lo..LOOKII!!!"

Then he collapsed on top of her and they lay there for a few moments, both breathing deeply of each other. She moaned, her body twitching from the strain of her climax. He nuzzled her neck for a few moments before with a deep breath pulling himself up off of her. Grasping her hand he helped pull her back up to her knees.  
"Good girl... you may open your eyes now."

She did and looked into his, loving the sight of him.  
_"Thank you Master.."_ she whispered adoringly, bowing her head before him in reverence as she caught her breath. He smiled and caressed her cheek gently.  
"I have some instructions for you, pet. Are you ready?" She nodded and waited, just basking in the feel of his nearness. Reaching into his pocket, he held out before her a small thumb drive. She knew she could easily discern what it contained if she wanted to, but she waited for him to explain.

"This is a virus. I want you to upload it to SHIELD's computers and infect all of their, and Stark Industries systems. It will lie dormant until I give you the word to activate it. Is that understood?"  
She nodded again as she reached out to take it from him. "Yes Master."  
He smiled and pulled her into an embrace, seating himself on the ground and holding her in his lap. "Good girl." he said, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"..Master?" She began tentatively, looking up at him as she relaxed into his arms.  
"Yes, pet?"  
"I... I wish you would.. stay... longer..." she admitted as she clung to his form. She knew that he always left soon after giving her whatever instructions he had for her, and she didn't want this moment to end. He smiled kindly and shook his head, giving her an affectionate pat.

"Patience, my dear. Soon, very soon, all of my plans will come to fruition, and you will never again leave my side, this I promise you."  
She nodded with a shy smile, feeling relaxed and happy at that assurance. Then he stood up slowly, picking her up in his arms and depositing her on her feet.  
  
"In the meantime, be a good girl. Have you been cumming in the mornings?"  
"Yes Master."  
"And have you been saying my name each time?"  
"Yes Master."

His lips gently smiled before breaking out into a broad grin. "I know that to be true. Do you know how I know, pet?" She shook her head as she listened to him speak.

"I know because all the way back when I first had you at my mercy, I placed a spell on you that would alert me whenever you speak my name. Every morning, I can feel your passion, your desire, and your obedience. And it pleases me greatly, pet."

She felt her cheeks flush and her head spin as he praised her, and she smiled broadly, happily. "Thank you Master.." she whispered.

He turned her gently to look at a small table in the room, upon which rested a bottle of wine. It was still half full. "Happy Birthday, pet." And then he vanished.

She blinked, saddened that he had to leave. She moved to the table to look at the bottle, and gasped as she read the label.  
_2009 Ducru Beaucaillou.  
_ That was easily a _five hundred dollar bottle_. And they had just used it for _sex_. Her head swam and she had to giggle at the absurdity of the idea.

_If only the wine makers knew..._

 


	14. Hostile Takeover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki’s plans are finally coming to fruition as he begins the final takeover of the Earth that he had been scheming all this time.

Chaos tore through the city.  
Ice giants and mechanically enhanced soldiers ripped through the SHIELD complex, throwing everyone into a panic. The sounds of battle filled the air, as the Avengers tore their way through the enemies, beating back the armies of the mad god. He himself was nowhere to be seen, but his mercenaries and soldiers were everywhere. SHIELD field agents were aiding where they could, while the less combat ready members of the organization were being protected, guided to designated safety areas.

Anne was standing in the control room, watching. Iron Man careened through the air, blasting his way through ice giants as he spun this way and that, avoiding every aerial attack with the grace of a dancer. More direct in his approach, Thor was also fighting from the air. She could hear the crackles of lightning as Mjölnir flew circles around the enemies, thundering through the complex and leaving rubble in its wake.

But the one delivering the most damage was the Hulk. The massive green form was terrifying as it howled and slammed its way through wave after wave of soldiers. SHIELD agents tried to stay clear as his rage propelled him. She could just see him a ways away, and was glad to be out of range. She was dutifully crashing airships, disabling weapons, and just causing a general annoyance, as she was expected to do.

As she stood there amidst the carnage, she heard a cry rise up from Captain America. They had the offending armies on the run now. Victory appeared imminent.  
And then, very softly, so softly it sent a shiver down her spine, she heard a whisper in her ear.

" _Now_ pet. Activate it _now_." The voice was quiet and firm. She felt the heat from his body on her skin and shuddered, almost moaned aloud at her need to be near him... and then, he was gone, as quickly as he had come.

She hastened to do as commanded, reaching out into the lines of code that swirled through the SHIELD room, reaching deep into the computers themselves and grasping hold of the dormant virus that she had embedded within them. With a single flick of her wrist, she activated it.

For a few moments, nothing changed. But then, she heard it. Confused yells from SHIELD agents all over the complex. Every single electronic system crashed.

Communications were out. Computers were out. Weapons ceased responding. It was a good thing it was broad daylight, because the lights went out. Everything tied to SHIELDS computers went dark.

She watched as Iron Man fell from the sky, the lights on his suit extinguished.  
And then _Loki_ made his appearance. He flew, magically propelling himself towards the Hulk. He had something in his hands, and as he neared the giant beast she watched him fly circles around his head, a green mist encircling the creature. The Hulk bellowed his rage before whatever spell or incantation was being cast began to take hold. The green giant's head began to droop, and his form began to sway, until his eyes closed. As he fell, he began to shrink, until he was out of Anne's line of vision.

That was when the god himself appeared once again within SHIELD, and everyone gasped as they saw him approach.  
He walked into the room with purposeful strides, taking in each and every person he saw. He was wearing his full body armor, and looked resplendent and menacing. The horns on his helmet gleamed in the sunlight pouring in from the ceiling of the ruined building. His head held high, his stance authoritative. Dominant.

She recalled vividly the last conversation she had had with him.  
_"If you have any friends within SHIELD, I suggest that you advise them to surrender. I will be merciful towards any who kneel before me willingly, but I will not be so towards those who resist. Is that clear?"  
"Yes Master." She had dutifully responded. _

As he strode through the room now, everyone looked at him with rapt attention. The people crowded into scared groups, everyone trembling with fear and apprehension. All except for Anne. She trembled, but with desire. With pride. _This is my Master._  
She scooted herself towards the nearest group, trying to match their looks of fear and horror.

"KNEEL." He commanded the room, and as one, the room knelt. Nobody even thought of making a show of defiance. Everyone cowered on the ground, hoping that an Avenger would rescue them, and planning on staying alive until then.  
He walked around the room then, surveying his captives. Ice Giants followed him at his heels.  
"Secure the other rooms. I want everyone in this building. See that nobody escapes." he said in clipped tones to the blue men, who left to do his bidding.

"None of you will be hurt... _so long as you cooperate_." he said graciously to the room. His pacing ceased when he was standing right next to Anne's prone form. She didn't dare look up. She didn't need to. His hand suddenly grasped her hair tightly and pulled her roughly to her feet. With a cry she followed as he dragged her painfully to the center of the room, where he turned her away from him to face the door. His front pressed close to her back, he held her in place, and she felt the cold sting of a knife pressed against her throat. Her legs involuntarily clenched, the ring sending a throb of need through her core. He had her so well trained... the imminent danger only served to arouse her.

The door crashed open and he grinned, his lips turning up in a sadistic smirk as she watched Captain America and Thor come barreling into the room.  
"LOKI!" Thor bellowed, pointing his hammer threateningly at his brother. "CEASE this madness!"

He only laughed, his hand on her waist clenching tighter. The room was filled with the sound of his gleeful laughter. Her fellow hostages did not dare move, or speak. They watched with a mixture of hope and anxiety.

"I have _every_ SHIELD agent in this building at my mercy. YOU will surrender, or _this_ one..." he pressed the blade into her skin, drawing a small trickle of blood. She winced and shuddered in his grasp. It looked like a struggle, but in truth it was the farthest thing from.  
_"will only be the first to die at my hands_."

She watched as Steve clenched his fists, an internal struggle on his face. With an expression of rage, he threw down his shield. Thor followed suit, relinquishing his hammer with a CLANG. Loki made a motion to two giants who had entered the room behind the two Avengers, and they rushed in to grab the men from behind, securing their hands behind their backs with strong bindings. They struggled, but were finally pushed to their knees before the grinning god.

A clone was conjured, and stepped towards the fallen hammer. With a look of extreme distaste, he reached out towards it, made a motion with his fingers, and ice suddenly sprang from the floor, engulfing the hammer completely, until it could no longer be seen. Then the clone dissipated, and he threw Anne away from him with such force that she fell painfully to the ground. She struggled to right herself, getting on her knees again. _Just like he liked._

Loki grinned a wolfish grin at the two bound men then. Some minutes passed in silence as the room took in the situation, before more giants were entering, these ones with the rest of the Avengers in tow. Agents Barton and Romanoff, struggling like mad, their hands tied behind their backs. Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, looking far the worse for wear. Untied, but under heavy guard, barely able to stand on their own. Bruce had around his neck a heavy metal collar that looked mechanical in nature and seemed imbued with the same green mist she had seen before. All were forced to their knees.

He made an elaborate sign with his right hand and conjured a beautiful golden chair on a raised platform. _A throne.  
_ He took his time then, regarding them all with a look of pure superiority as he seated himself before his kneeling captives.

"Now that you are all... ah-ha, _Assembled_...." his eyes glinted with mischievous delight at his own joke, "...what shall be done with you?" He drummed his fingers on the arm rests of the chairs as though carefully weighing the matter.

"I mean to conquer this world, and this time, _you_ will not be an obstacle. I admit, I underestimated you last time, but that mistake has been remedied. Without you to protect it, the Earth will fall to me, and will come to acknowledge me as its King." He took in a deep breath as he regarded those kneeling before him. They had rage in their eyes, but did not speak.

With a wave of his hand, he gestured to the giant who held Banner. "Bring him to me." He said in a commanding voice, a voice that rippled across the room and made all who heard it weak at the knees. The scientist was being dragged across the room, over to the conqueror, and held before him. Loki rose from where he sat and reached out to grasp the mans chin, turning his face to the side to inspect him.

The Doctor was docile, and his eyes showed defeat. The mechanical apparatus around his neck continued to pump him full of some sort of potion that kept him... calm. He was breathing heavily, and his eyelids were half shut under the sedation.  
"I could not kill you if I tried, could I?" Loki mused as he took in the defeated man before him who he knew still had a raging beast tucked away inside.  
"That is _very_ useful. You would make such a wonderful weapon.... if you could be _tamed."_

The man stirred at those words, his eyes opening slightly as he rose his chin and looked him straight in the face. No fear. Direct eye contact.  
"I would _love_ to see you try. I can barely do it myself."  
A broad grin broke out over the gods face at those words. "Consider the challenge accepted."

Then he dismissed the man with a wave of his hand and moved towards the only other person in the room who could match him. _Thor._  
As he approached, Thor gave a valiant struggle against the giants that held his arms back, and pulled against the cuffs that bound him. Loki's expression was pure loathing as he regarded the man before him.

"And as for you, _brother_ " he all but _spat_ the word in derision. "You will not be harmed... I am to be the King of Midgard after all, and it would hardly bode well for Midgard Asgard relations to slay the crowned Prince." Though his words were amiable, his tone and expressions were of extremely hostile. A sneer of ridicule was permanently fixed upon his lips, and a cruel glint in his eyes told her that he had more plans for what to do with his brother then he let on.

"You will be released... just as soon as my rule is cemented and your.... cooperation is assured. You will swear oaths acknowledging me as Midgard's true and rightful King, before you ever leave to return home." At that Thor spat on the ground at Loki's feet and defiantly met his eyes with a snarl.  
"I will _never_ acknowledge your rule here, brother. You do this realm great harm, and I will see you brought to justice for it."

Loki did not react with emotion or rage. He simply reached forward towards him, placing his hand firmly upon the mans lips. Ice sprang from his hand, filling his mouth with it until Thor had pulled back in pain, chocking and struggling to breath. Loki let him go then, satisfied with the muzzle he had silenced him with.

He took a step back and then nodded to his underlings. "Take them away and keep them secured under lock and guard." As the two men were dragged away, he called after them,  
"And do try to remember: The fate of all of these innocent lives," here he gestured around at the huddled hostages, shaking in fear, "are dependant on _your_ behavior."

Then the men were gone, and Loki began sauntering down the line of the remaining captive Avengers.  
"As for the rest of you...." He looked each of them in the eye in turn. They remained silent. Not out of a lack of anger or defiance, but because Loki was at the height of his power, and his very aura demanded attention.  
"You will all be executed." Anne felt her breath hitch at that proclamation. _Executed...? No...._

He smiled then, raising a hand to cut off any who would speak.  
"But do not fear... I am a merciful god, and you all have fought well and with honor. Your deaths will be quick, and painless." Then he turned, and began walking slowly down the line again.  
"All... except..." and he stopped before Rogers, looking down at the super soldier who had been brought low before him.  
_"You."_

He grasped the mans jaw and forced him to look up at him. With a sweet smile, he spoke.  
"I have heard that you are rather attached to one of my _favourite_ slaves...."  
He let go of him roughly and turned to seat himself again on his throne. Then Anne watched with a sinking feeling, as his eyes turned to her and he held out his hand to her.  
_"Antoinette, come here."_

She shuddered as he used her proper name. He had only called her by it once before, and it was incredible how he made it sound at once both beautifully intimate, and far more objectifying then anything else he called her. It spoke volumes of the current atmosphere and situation. It was _formal._

She took a deep breath, nervous anxiety rising up inside of her. It was beyond humiliating, but she knew that he would expect her to observe all of her training, regardless of who was watching. She slowly moved forward, putting out her hands on the ground, and crawled to where he sat. Her head was down and she tried to ignore the murmured sounds and gasps of surprise and shock from everyone in the room as she made her way to him.

She could hear the struggles from the Avengers as they watched her, and she wanted desperately to disappear, her heart beating fast in her chest. But there was no turning back now. She stopped when she was before him, her head bowed, his knees just in front of her face.

She could practically feel his smile of approval upon her when he spoke.  
"Stand up." She did. She rose to her feet facing him, and he slowly directed and moved her so that she was beside him, facing out towards his captives. Giving them a show.  
_"Now strip."_

She felt her heart sink to the pit of her stomach at his words. Tears sprung to her eyes as she processed his words and her body shook. She would not dare refuse him, not now with all that was at stake. She knew that he was making a display of his power now, and that her obedience had a critical role to play. _She would not let him down._

Slowly she began to strip down, discarding her clothes bit by bit. Giving the show she knew that he liked. She peeled off first her top, then moved to remove her pants. The room was bathed in stunned silence the entire time, and all she could hear was her heart thundering in her chest, and her breathing loud in her ears. She forced herself not to think as she unclipped her bra and stepped out of her panties. The air felt cool against her skin, and the embarrassment and humiliation was making her head swim with need and arousal. She was only glad that nobody could see how wet she was to obey her Masters commands and degrade herself for his pleasure.

With a wave of his hand, he conjured her new clothes. A long flowing skirt, of a silky, sheer, and _completely_ transparent green fabric adorned her hips. Golden cuffs secured themselves around her wrists, with a long golden chain connecting them. It was long enough that it did not impede her movements: it appeared to be more for show then anything else.

No top was added to the ensemble, her breasts very much free and on display. Her hair was tied up in a fancy up-do, showing off gold earrings that matched all of her other jewelry. Then his hand reached out to touch the collar he had given her. She felt a slight heating sensation before he pulled his hand away, and though she could not see it, she had a sudden sure feeling that it was now engraved with the words _"Property of Loki"_

Then he pulled her towards himself and she felt the room spin around her as he sat her in his lap, facing out away from him, displaying her beautifully like a prize. She swallowed and tried not to meet the eyes of any of the captive Avengers, her face red with shame.  
"I really cannot fault your taste, Captain. She is _such_ a remarkably lovely creature, isnt she?"

The spell on the room appeared to break, as Steve suddenly and angrily tore his shoulders from the grasp of the giants holding him. His hands still bound behind him, he lurched forward angrily.  
_"Let her go Loki!"_ he yelled in rage. Loki only chuckled darkly and turned to speak to the slave girl in his lap.

" _Let her go_ , the man says!" he said with a smile to her as he stroked her hair affectionatly.  
"My dear, the good Captain appears to be under the impression that I am holding you here against your will. That you do not wish to be _Exactly. Where. You. Are."_ As he spoke near her ear, he looked out at the man before him with an amused grin.  
"Why dont you aliviate the good Captains fears..." He let his hands trail across her breasts, lightly squeezing them, just the way he knew would make her gasp for him.  
_"Tell them who you serve."_

She gulped as she looked out at Steve, then at the rest of the Avengers who all stared up at her with unbelieving silence. With bated breath, the entire room hung on her. Waited to see what she would say. The pain in Steve's eyes threatened to overwhelm her and she bit her lip in hesitation.  
Then she heard his voice, lower now, whisper across her senses. So quiet that she knew the words were intended for her ears only.  
_"Think of me only, love. Nothing else matters."_

His words encouraged and strengthened her, reminded her how it was possible to get through this. How to clear her mind of fear and autonomy, and rely completely on him. She took a deep breath. "I serve Loki, the _Earths Rightful King_."  
Nobody responded, but everyone seemed to deflate. The look Steve gave her was one of shock, sympathy, hurt and fear. But she concentrated on _Loki_ , her world revolved around _Loki_ , and she felt her mind's worries melt away.  
_"Good girl... I am so proud of you_ " she heard softly, so softly in her ear, and her heart swelled at the praise that none but her heard.

Then he shifted behind her and stood up, forcing her to stand. With a casual flick of his wrist, he dismissed her with a simple command _. "Down."  
_ She sunk to her knees and watched him approach Rogers once again.

"Though I can understand your desire, I certainly cannot condone someone else daring to touch one of my toys. " He motioned to the giant who had gripped the man once again to raise him to his feet. Loki stared directly into his eyes as he spoke. " _Your_ death, Captain, will be slow, and agonizing." With another flick of the wrist, manacles were summoned from the ceiling, and they snaked down to grasp the Avenger by the wrists. His arms were released from behind his back, and then he was strung up by them. He did not fight against them, instead staring Loki down with a defiance that seemed unbreakable. Calm, strong certainty in himself.

"By the time I am done with you, you will _beg me_ to kill you. And when you have, I will grant your request. And after I have done so, then I will execute the rest of your companions, so that you will know that it was _your broken spirit_ that doomed them all."

Anne's heart sank as she listened to his words. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that he did not make idle threats. She felt her stomach turn as she watched him produce a whip, one much, much more sinister then any he had ever used on her. It had nine strands, each with a hooked barb on the end. _No... no I don't want to see this...._

Loki trailed the wicked tool over the Captains front, showing it to him. Rogers did not give any sign of fear, no hint of reaction. He continued to stare the god down. His show of strength even in the face of torture only made Loki laugh.  
" _Shall we begin?"_

 


	15. Loki's Reign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has defeated the Avengers…. Can Anne’s submission save their lives?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of you who are into Jötunn Loki, this is for you! ;)  
> 

Anne clenched her fists and bit her lip in fear from where she knelt by Loki's makeshift throne. She watched with a sinking heart as he prepared to take out the full brunt of his anger and frustration on his fallen and defeated enemy. _Nononono... I cant watch this..._

With a snap of his fingers, Loki disappeared the mans clothes, leaving him dangling from the magical bindings naked and exposed. The other Avengers who were being forced to watch this treatment struggled against the giants who held them, angry cries on their lips.

Loki turned to look at them with an expression of cool disinterest _.  
"Silence them." _ he commanded, and icy hands firmly clamped down on their mouths. The SHIELD agents present did not dare to move, and the room was heavy with dread and foreboding. Then there was a loud CRACK as the whip landed across Steve's back.

The Captain did not cry out. He took the full force of the blow in silence, his teeth gritted and his breath held. Anne could see bright red welts appear where the lash had struck, and she cringed at the sight. Again another blow came, and she gulped back her fear and gritted her teeth. As she watched Loki's cruel smile as he rained pain down upon his foe, she realised with horror that Loki had been _infinitely_ merciful towards her. _Nothing_ he had done to her had been designed to cause such pain or damage. None of it had been like _this._

When the third strike came, the Captain finally cried out. His scream was a howl of pain, his face contorted into an expression of agony as cuts ripped into his back and blood began to seep from the fresh wounds. Two more blows, and his back was already a mess of blood and skin. He was shaking now, his hands clenched firmly around the chains that held him, trying to hold on to something. Each strike made him scream out again through gritted teeth.

In an instant, she suddenly could not take it any longer, and she could not stop herself from reacting. With a deep breath, fear causing her heart to beat so loudly in her chest she was certain everyone in the room could hear it, she stood. In a rush that made the room spin around her she ran to Loki's side and gripped his arm tightly before he could let loose another blow with the lash. "Please... Master, _please stop!_ Please... please have mercy! _Please!"_

The moment that followed seemed to stretch forever, as he slowly turned to face the slave who had interrupted him. His expression was hard, and his eyes burned with anger. With a snarl of rage he threw her to the ground, standing over her prone form.  
"You _dare_ beg mercy for my enemies?!"

She cringed in fear and pressed her face to the ground at his feet.  
"Please... please don't do this... don't kill them, please, _please Master_ , I beg of you, please..."  
She was babbling now, she knew it. But she also knew that a show of complete submission was the only hope of saving their lives.

He crouched near her then, yanked her head up by the hair and turned her face to look at the hanging Captain. "Do you prefer this man to me? Do you still have loyalties to him? _DO YOU?"_ He demanded her, and she looked into Steve's eyes. They were filled with pain, but they were still unbroken. She shook her head desperately and tried to turn back to look at Loki, but he held her firm. "No...no Master... I only want you, _only ever you_ , I swear it Master..."  
He violently let her go, watched her place her face to his boots as he stood back up to tower over her.

"Then how dare you beg mercy for him?" His voice had a sharp, dangerous edge to it. She knew she was on shaky ground right now. She prostrated herself before him, kissed his boots in reverence.  
"Please... you don't need to kill them, you've already defeated them Master... please, I beg of you have mercy..." Her face inches from the floor. She knew that he liked seeing her so degraded, and hoped it would soften him.

"If I do not kill them, they will forever be a thorn in my side, and my rule will always be under threat of rebellion and uprising. His suffering is an example for everyone else that _I am not to be crossed."_

The hostages in the room were sobbing now, terrified and cowed. Just as he needed them.  
"Please...lock them away, hurt them if you must, but please Master... please spare their lives... I beg you _... I swear to you_ , I will do anything, _anything_ you want, anything for your mercy... please... _Master..."_ Her tears splashed upon his boots. She did not dare look up at him.

Steve was breathing heavily as he watched the exchange play out. Loki's eyes were angry, but his stance seemed to relent somewhat. With a growl of anger he suddenly cast aside the lash he held in hand. It fell to the ground with a clash.  
After taking a deep breath, he turned to speak to the Avengers, and their attention on him was rapt. "You should _all of you_ be groveling at my slaves _feet_ , for she has just _bought your lives."_

He cast a sidelong gaze in her direction, and his eyes were hard as steel. She looked up, feeling hope and gratitude swell through her, but it was still laced with fear. " _At no small cost to herself._ " With a snap of his fingers, the chains released Steve and he fell to the ground, into the waiting grasp of one of the guards.

" _Get them out of my sight."_ he said with a dismissive wave of his hand. " _All_ of them." he added, gesturing to the hostages as well. The Avengers were dragged out of the room, and the hostages were corralled and lead. Steve was the last out the door, kicking and struggling against the men holding him for all he was worth.

"LOKI! What are you going to do to her?! LOKI! DONT HURT HER!!" Loki merely ignored him, turning his back towards him in disgust as he was dragged, naked, away. When the room cleared, he turned to seat himself once again upon the golden throne he had conjured. Anne did not move from where she was, terrified to do anything to displease him further. She waited for his command with her head low to the floor.

Finally, after some time had passed, he stirred.  
"Come here." He commanded, and she crawled slowly again to where he was seated. He placed a hand on her head, but still she did not look up, shaking with fear and dread. A silence hung between them, roaringly loud in her ears as she listened only to the sound of her own breathing. When he spoke however, his tone had changed. He sounded now suddenly weary and tired.  
"This was not a part of the plan..." he mused softly as his fingers laced themselves in her hair, stroked her cheek as he had done so many times before. A heavy sigh escaped his lips.  
"...it seems you have become something of a weakness, pet."

She looked up slowly, taking in his face which moments ago had been so filled with anger, and now smiled down on her with a kindness that almost looked saddened.  
"...Master?" she whispered, unsure what to say or do.  
"I care _far too much_ for your pleasure. One day it may be my undoing." He looked gently at her, his breathing shallow and heavy, and seemed as though he were at war within himself. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath before speaking again.  
"Climb up on my lap. Straddle me."

She hastened to do as told, moving to place her legs on either side of his hips. He looked at her with eyes heavy with lust as he reached out to tweak one of her nipples. She bit her lip and whimpered at his touch, craving more of it. _Needing_ him.

"Undress me." His command came, and she eagerly moved her fingers to his chest, letting them run across the hard leather and gold. She frowned for a moment as she realised she had no idea what to do with his armor. As she undid latches and ties, pieces of it disappeared as she went. When she had unfastened and divested him of every scrap of fabric possible from their seated position, a wave of his hand made the rest of it disappear, and she was sitting against his naked form. The only thing he still wore was the helmet, proud and regal.

As his arms reached out to encircle her and draw her close to him, he stared into her eyes, and his gaze was soft now. "Do you know why I sent you into a blizzard, pet?"  
She frowned as she recalled the event. How badly she had reacted to it, despite never having been in any real danger. "....to deceive SHIELD, Master." she whispered.

A small smirk turned up the sides of his lips and he shook his head. "I only needed to halfway kill you in order to deceive SHIELD, and I could have accomplished that in any number of ways. Do you know why I sent you into a blizzard, _specifically_?" She was mesmerized by his gentle voice. She shook her head slowly, unsure where he was going with this.

"To acclimatize you." And at those words, suddenly she watched with curiosity and then fear as his skin began to change. His milky white flesh was fading into a beautiful ocean blue. His green eyes turned a sinister red, and there were lines and marks etching the surface of his form. He was also growing colder by the second. As a chill swept through her, she tried to pull back in sudden alarm, but an icy arm snaked around her waist and held her firm.

"I was not going to take you in this form so soon, pet. I was going to let you ease into it slowly. But your actions just now _did not please me_. It appears that you still have some shreds of loyalty to your former companions, and I intend to wipe them completely from your mind. You will think now of me _only_ , is that _clear_?"

She shivered in his grasp, staring into his blood red eyes. This new form scared her, but she could not look away from him. Though his words were strict and firm, his eyes were still kind.  
She nodded her understanding. "Yes, Master." She breathed.  
His hand moved up her back, pouring cold into her body and then pressed firmly against the back of her head. He pulled her into him, bringing her face close to his chest.

"Lick." he commanded, and she let her tongue dart out to obey, dragging it across his frozen chest. He tasted different like this, like icicles and snow.  
" _That's_ it slave, put that tongue to use like a good little slut." He whispered in her ear and her senses lit up. She mindlessly continued, driven by a need to please him, even as her tongue was growing sore and numb. She moved wherever he directed her, pausing to flick his nipples as he bade her, lapping at any part of him that he placed in front of her mouth. She was so cold, _surrounded_ by cold as his arms held her to him and guided her across his body.  
Her breath was visible now, coming in bursts of fog as she breathed against him. Her whole body was shaking.

Slowly he moved her to sit back up, and grasped his erect and very cold cock in his hand. Guiding her with his other, he pressed it to her entrance, which in the face of everything that had happened, was dripping and throbbing with need for him. She stifled a cry of fear as he lifted her above his cock and pressed it into her, and then slowly started to lower her onto it, gripping her by the hips.

"Aah! It _... it hurts_... Master..." she whimpered as she tried to resist. His cock was _so cold_ , it felt like it would tear at her. She was afraid of how her body would react to it. It was like _ice._  
She heard a sound akin to a growl from him as he looked at her sternly.  
_"I know it does_. Sit your pretty pussy _down on it_." His eyes bored into her and frightened her. She whimpered and whined as she did as he commanded, feeling ice fill her up to the brim. It was so cold, _so very cold..._

Then he thrusted up into her and she screamed in earnest. His hands rocked her hips back and forth, showing her how he wanted her to behave.  
"Move your hips like this girl... that's it." As his hands left her hips he watched her patiently to see if she would obey. She did, though she gasped and whined at the strain. One of his hands reached out to tangle the chain that still connected her hands until he was yanking her close to him, his other hand moved downwards to rub the ring resting beneath her clit. She moaned and bucked her hips for him, moving back and forth as directed. It felt _so full_ , almost as though he were even bigger in this form... perhaps he was. And the pain from the cold was making her head swim with desire, causing her pussy to gush forth more and more.

"Look at you..." he murmured into her ear as she moaned and rocked. "You _do_ seem to be enjoying yourself... perhaps I shall take you in this form from now on, would you like that?" He teased her and she shuddered in fear at the idea. She didn't dare speak, groaning aloud as he suddenly assaulted her with another hard thrust.

"Tell me, what am I punishing you for?" he asked as his cock slammed into her painfully. He yanked on the chain, making her fall forward against his ice cold chest.  
"For.. for sstill having loy-Ah!...loyalties to.. to.. your..enemies...Mas-ter.." she choked out, feeling a rising need inside of her as she rode him, bouncing up and down on his length now, feeling light headed from the cold.

"Aahhh but you seem to be enjoying it, just look at how wet you are. You are positively _drenching_ me in juices, my dear. Are you too much of a masochistic painslut for this to be a proper punishment? Tell the truth now." his voice teased her and mocked her as she slammed her hips into him, grinding on his cock, letting the ring between her legs rut against the base of it.

"Aahhh.. ah.. ye..yes Master..." she admitted, fear coursing through her and only turning her on even more. It was so good, so good... she felt her mind slip away from her as her body was overcome with sensation. _Pain, pleasure, cold, hot_... it was all coursing through her, and she couldn't think anymore.

He sat back and watched her torment herself for his pleasure, feeling her move on her own up and down along his length as he surrounded her in cold. She was breathing hard now, her skin turning pale and her lips taking on a blueish tint.  
"What am I punishing you for?" he asked again, and this time she frowned in confusion as he mind struggled to focus on his question.

"Punish...ing...?" she muttered, unable to comprehend. What he was saying didn't make sense. She was getting fucked by her King, her Master, and it felt so good, _so good....  
_ "Yesss, this is a punishment, or don't you remember? What _are_ you thinking of, girl?"

She didn't answer, throwing her head back and moaning aloud as he tugged gently at the ring, sending an intense stab of pleasure through her clit. She squirmed and rutted, her hips helplessly rocking back and forth, caught amidst ice all around her. The cold was becoming warm now as she let herself relax into it, loose herself to it.

"What do you want?" She heard his voice snake into her ear and she moaned again, her voice desperate and heavy with lust. "More... _more!"_ She gasped, her eyes closed as she felt him take her pussy roughly.  
"More _what?_ More pain? More pleasure? More of my cock? What is it that you want more of?" He was grinning at her with a predatory expression as he watched her loose herself to him. Watched as she gave _everything_ to him.  
" _All of it!"_ she cried, "Anything.. _anything you want_... please Master.."  
"More of _anything I want?"_ He teased her, his hands reaching up to slap her breasts hard, leaving red welts across them. She felt enveloped by warmth and her breathing was slow.

"Be careful what you wish for my dear..." He chuckled and suddenly stood up and flipped her over, and her head spun at the sudden motion. Everything felt like a dream now, a warm, wet, fuzzy dream. Then she felt his cock enter her again and it dipped so much deeper into her as he bent her over the throne, pulling her ass to his hips as he thrusted into her. Over and over again, she gasped aloud for him as she felt his thick cock fill her to bursting.

Her breath was ragged now as he slammed his cock hard into her and then gripped her hips to hold her still against him. He bent over her and licked her neck, sending shivers of cold through her.  
"That's a good girl... I want you to cum on my command, do you understand?" She nodded as she looked at him, felt herself go limp in his arms. Then he pulled out of her, and she hardly knew what was happening as he pulled her face towards him and kissed her tenderly, deeply. She tasted ice on her tongue as he invaded her before he pulled away and whispered in her ear, _"Cum now for me darling."_

 _That's.. impossible..._ she thought for a brief moment _, Cum with no stimulation? Just because he said...._ but then she felt her muscles clamp hard, her back tensed up, and she felt with a shock her orgasm tear through her core, her vision growing blurry. She was so overcome with a numbing pleasure that her voice was barely a whisper when she parted her lips to call out to him, _"...loki..."_

Then she felt her consciousness slip away from her as she collapsed. She was barely aware of him catching her in his arms before everything went black.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

She was barely conscious. She felt her mind drifting in and out of awareness. She felt like she was floating, unaware of any sensation whatsoever. Then she was aware of a touch. Warm hands, such warm hands, encircling her. So warm they were almost hot, _too hot..._

She felt something hard pressed against her lips, and a firm voice with a command.  
" _Bite."_ She bit. She could never resist that voice. She bit down into what was before her and felt a sweet rush of flavour flood her mouth as the taste of apple overcame her.

Then firm hands were holding her, rocking her and she felt so safe, so secure. Somehow she knew she did not need to worry, could trust them. She let her mind go and she drifted off to sleep again in those wonderful arms, the taste of apple still on her lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the end bit there confused you, read up on Iðunn's Apples!  
> http://www.hurstwic.org/history/articles/mythology/myths/text/idun.htm


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months have passed since Loki began his global take over... how is the Earth faring??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, a short and sweet little epilogue!  
> I don’t know if this is exactly a *happy* ending… you decide??  
> I mean, the bad guy did win. And you could consider it kind of a… villain origin story for Anne ;)
> 
> I just wanted to say a GREAT BIG THANK YOU to all of you wonderful lovely people who read this story and took the time to comment and leave kudos, you are all amazing and I love you so much <3  
> And a SPECIAL big shout out to Mystie_Helix for always encouraging me through the entire journey! 
> 
> This was the very first piece of writing I have ever done, so I am so glad you enjoyed it and stuck with me through it. I have some sequel ideas in mind as well as some short Alternate Universe ideas to explore as well, so while I may take a break for a bit, I'll probably be back with more :)

The man kept a clipped pace as he was lead through the building.  
Two guards flanked him on either side. Ice giants that towered over him. They were silent as they lead him, and he was grateful. He had no interest in conversing with these creatures.  
The building they took him through was resplendent. A massive manor with modern design and architecture that echoed a more archaic set of aesthetics. Technologically advanced but with a flair for the past. Computer screens lit up as a door opened to admit the trio, and he was hastened inside.

Finally the guards came to a stop, and he looked around in bewilderment.  
Steps lead up to a raised platform, upon which rested an elaborate throne. He rolled his eyes as he looked at it. He had heard that Loki had a predilection for dramatics. But the self styled King was nowhere to be seen. He frowned in confusion before a door opened at the other end of the room, near the throne, and a woman stepped into view.

She was clothed in an extravagant medieval gown. It was an emerald green colour with gold trim. Set off the shoulders to bring attention to her collar bone and neck, upon which rested a beautiful gold necklace. Her hair was a bright blue, done up in fancy braids. As she walked into the room she regarded him with an air of superiority and authority.  
"You are here to discuss you're surrender, are you not?" Her voice cool and disinterested.

He coughed in nervous confusion.  
"I, uh... I was under the impression that I would be discussing such with Loki." Her eyes narrowed and she looked at him with contempt.  
"That is _King_ Loki to you." Her voice was heavy with warning. "And I am the King's Right Hand on Earth. He has given me authority to speak with his Voice, and you will deal with _me_."

The man frowned, insulted that he had been passed off to a subordinate. As he looked her over, he tilted his head as recognition dawned on him. A smirk played on his lips.  
"I've heard of you... you're that bitch that betrayed the Avengers and sold out humanity. You're nothing more then his little _slave_." He spoke, disregarding her entirely. "I will speak only with Loki, not-"

She descended the stairs quickly as he spoke, cutting him off with a sudden backhand across the face. The force of the blow sent him careening backwards, caught by the arms by the two guards still flanking him. He felt ice cold hands on him hold him up as the woman's rage lit up her face. She sneered at him in contempt.

"Yes _, I am_ his slave. His _personal_ slave. And that puts me a _damn sight higher then you_." She leaned close to him, gripping his shirt by the collar. "Do you know what _you_ are? You are worth _nothing_. You are _lower then dirt_. An _ant_ to be crushed under his boot. The _least_ of his slaves has more value than _you_." She let go of him and stepped back, dusting her hands off as though she had touched something dirty. He looked at her with a stunned expression before gathering himself, yanking his arms away from the guards.

When he spoke it was with a sheepish tone, though he still attempted to put an authoritative air on. "He insults me by not seeing me personally." he insisted, and she only laughed before she shook her head at him in amusement. "That may very well be, but if he wishes to insult you, _you will take it_. Now. You were here to surrender, yes?"

He took a deep breath before nodding reluctantly. "I am here to discuss the _terms_ for my countries surrender, yes." She made a motion to the guards, and they moved to hold his arms once again, this time much more firmly. Frost bit into him and he bit back a cry of pain.

" _Terms?"_ she laughed, "King Loki has graciously given you more then enough chances to name your own terms, and you refused every attempt. Now the privilege is retracted. _These are his terms:_ You will surrender your country to his rule. Your country will be occupied and be subject for the time being to Martial Law. You and all other political figures will be placed under arrest and held at a facility of the Kings choosing, while all members of your military will be drafted into the army of The King. And in return, your people will be spared, and your country will not be razed to the ground.

Refuse this generous offer, and you and all of your people will be destroyed. There will be _nothing_ left of your country, it will be _completely demolished_."  
His eyes widened as he listened to her, feeling hope fade from him. He shook with rage and despair _. "The King is mad!"_ He sputtered out indignantly as he struggled against the guards that held him.

" _Mad?!_ King Loki will unite all of humanity! Under his guidance and tutelage, we will reach heights that were previously never achievable. When one relinquishes the need for control and power, one can finally become all they can be, and King Loki will help _all of us_ achieve our true potential. Now you can either get on board with that, or you can perish with the rest of the Old World. The choice is yours President. _Will you surrender?"_

He stiffened, certain the woman he was talking to was equally, or perhaps more mad then the ruling Asgardian himself. With a heavy sigh he bowed his head. "Yes. I will surrender. Ask the King to please spare my people."

"You have made the correct choice, President. King Loki will be pleased to hear it." With a dismissive gesture from her hand, the guards swept him out of the room, back the way he came. As he was dragged out, hastening to move his feet to keep up with them, he wondered what was going to become of him now.

It had been six months since Loki had begun his takeover. Country after country had fallen to him, either by surrender or by violent domination. When it had become clear that the Avengers were nowhere to be found, humanity had despaired. He already had all of North America, and large portions of Asian and Europe. Few were still resisting, and it was more and more apparent every day that what everyone had feared was going to take place: Loki was going to have the entire globe under his thumb.

But there were rumors still that the Avengers were still alive. That he was holding them locked away somewhere. And if only someone could break them out, there might be hope still. That was, of course, if there was truth to the rumor. He certainly hoped so.  
The Earth was in dire need of its Mightiest Heroes.

 


End file.
